


Tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que eu preciso

by nuwahours



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Han Jisung is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, Lee Felix is an angel, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, bang chan is so sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwahours/pseuds/nuwahours
Summary: Eu queria sexo e precisava de um relacionamento sem compromisso.Inesperadamente, acabei encontrando essas duas coisas com Bang Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> SEXTA FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIREEEE  
> e trouxe presente para vocês chansungers do meu coração ♥  
> espero que apreciem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever essa baixaria ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Eu encontrei tudo o que eu queria e precisava no Bang Chan. 

E foi algo muito… _inesperado_. 

Não é novidade pra ninguém que eu gosto de me divertir. Gosto de sexo, mas não sou bom com relacionamentos e concluí que seria um problema se eu achasse que só teria um pau na minha boca se eu namorasse. Foi aí que comecei a tomar algumas liberdades. E depois que eu dei uns amassos sem qualquer compromisso numa festa, eu entendi que eu podia fazer funcionar e que estava tudo bem caso eu não fosse ver o rosto do cara no dia seguinte.

Eu tentei aplicativos de relacionamento num primeiro momento, mas nem todas as experiências foram muito boas. Posso até ter decidido ficar mais solto, mas eu ainda tinha alguns princípios e zelava por eles. Queria ser conquistado, queria conquistar. Precisava de uma conversa jogada fora, precisava de alguém que estivesse disposto a se comunicar comigo. Não queria que fosse algo _vazio_ , embora algumas pessoas vejam noitadas dessa forma. Eu queria ter uma conexão, mesmo que pequena, para sentir que seria instigante.

Eu vivo dizendo aos meus amigos que sou um cara emocionado, que gosta de usar a imaginação. E é meio que por isso que eu preciso gastar algumas horas dialogando antes de colocar as mãos na cueca de alguém. Meu tesão aumenta se eu gosto da forma como alguém pensa e triplica se eu me sinto compreendido. É um perigo desejar esse tipo de intimidade quando a intenção é se desapegar de alguém que você vai ver só uma vez, mas acredite em mim: fica mais gostoso beijar alguém que eu conheço um pouco do que alguém de quem eu não sei nada.

O aplicativo, portanto, foi mais um fracasso do que um sucesso, mas não me arrependo de alguns encontros que consegui por ele. Depois de não ver mais vantagem nele, tentei pelo método de "pesquisa a campo" e passei a frequentar bares, festas e aceitar algumas recomendações de Hyunjin que tinha um faro ótimo para homens. Gostei de todos que ele me apresentou, mas nem sempre eu conseguia tudo o que eu queria em um só. Tinha sempre um defeito que me deixava incomodado e eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele cada vez que eu me encontrava com o cara. 

Exigente? Talvez. Mas sempre estive em busca de algo que pudesse me satisfazer por completo. O sexo era bom, mas nem sempre era ótimo, e eu procurava por um parceiro que pudesse entender exatamente o que eu precisava. 

Foi durante um acesso de frustração que eu finalmente fui contemplado pela melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida sexual. 

Eu estava há meses sem transar com ninguém, reclamando demais das opções e fugindo das que eu já conhecia. Necessitava com urgência de uma foda para aliviar o estresse e não queria uma noite meia boca. Acabei fazendo a loucura de ir a uma boate que eu não conhecia e ainda por cima sozinho, e lá dentro encontrei um cara que ficou muito afim de mim. Nós bebemos e dançamos juntos, mas na hora em que ele começou a me agarrar senti que não estava fazendo a coisa certa e desisti no meio. Troquei mais alguns beijos com ele e então fui embora cedo, a minha jaqueta no ombro enquanto voltava pra casa andando.

Estava garoando e decidi entrar numa lanchonete pra usar o banheiro e comer alguma coisa salgada antes de voltar pra casa. Acabei vendo Bang Chan, o amigo do meu amigo Felix, em uma das mesas, usando fone de ouvido e digitando no notebook que vivia carregando pra cima e pra baixo como se fosse uma bolsa de sangue. A existência dele ali me deixou encabulado e fora de órbita e esqueci momentaneamente o que tinha ido fazer naquele lugar. 

Eu sempre achei o Bang um cara gostoso. Bonito pra valer. E ele tinha um jeito de tratar as pessoas que eu não via em mais ninguém. Felix falava dele como se ele fosse um irmão mais velho e eu sempre me surpreendia com o quanto o cara era dedicado e gente boa. Nós não conversávamos muito, apesar de termos um amigo em comum, e não sei exatamente o motivo disso. Felix vive dizendo que eu me daria super bem com Chan, mas nunca fiz questão de me aproximar dele. Até aquela noite.

― Posso me sentar aqui? ― eu peço e Chan se assusta um pouco com a minha aparição repentina. Não vou julgá-lo; tenho certeza que eu também ficaria surpreso. _Eu_ mesmo já estava espantado com a minha ousadia.

― Claro… hm… senta aí ― ele indica o banco de estofado vermelho à sua frente.

Ele tira os fones e vejo que ele parou de digitar. Faço meu pedido à garçonete e ergo a minha sobrancelha a Chan.

― Pode continuar o que você está fazendo. Eu só não queria me sentar sozinho. Não vim te atrapalhar nem nada.

Chan me olha demoradamente e provavelmente eu me sentiria desconfortável sob uma secada dessas, mas estou bêbado então não me importo. Até gosto. 

― De onde você está vindo? ― ele pousa os fones na mesa.

― Uma boate que tem aqui perto. Você vem sempre aqui?

Eu não perguntei com malícia. Estava genuinamente curioso. Mas a risada de Chan entrega a ambiguidade da famosa cantada.

― Eu venho quando Felix está fazendo barulho demais na cozinha. E quando ele está de saco cheio de me ver na mesma posição por horas. 

― Tenho certeza de que você é mais atraente em outras ― eu revido em tom de brincadeira e escuto Chan dar risada. O que é bom. E decido na hora que gosto de ouvi-lo rir. ― Obrigado ― digo à garçonete que me trouxe a porção de batatas fritas. ― E então? O que há de tão interessante nesse computador aí pra você ficar sentado na frente dele durante horas?

― Algumas coisas.

― Hmmmm ― murmuro arrastado e enfio várias batatas de uma vez na boca. ― Misterioso. Jeito sutil de me dizer que não me interessa.

― Não é nada demais. É trabalho, então… ― ele dá de ombros. ― Não é algo que eu ache interessante compartilhar. Você ficaria entediado se soubesse.

― E por que você presume tão fácil o que me entedia? Como você pode ser tão onisciente a ponto de saber o quão desinteressante vou achar? Por que não tenta me mostrar primeiro e aí eu digo o que eu senti? ― desafiei. E não faço ideia de como a minha boca continua funcionando tão rápida e coerente mesmo quando sinto a minha cabeça girar. 

― E se eu estiver certo? ― ele me olha por cima da tela com aquela cara de sacana que eu sabia que ele tinha, mas da qual eu nunca havia sido alvo.

― Aí eu me ajoelho diante de você e te chamo de deus. 

Ênfase no _ajoelho_. De verdade, eu me ajoelharia por Bang Chan. E estava muito bêbado para conseguir admitir isso em voz alta na cara dele. Eu estava assumindo um grande risco escolhendo palavras de duplo sentido com um cara que eu sequer tinha intimidade e estava ligando o foda-se para as consequências. 

― Se quer tanto saber, estou mexendo em um sistema de análise de dados ― ele vira o computador e me mostra o monitor com a plataforma que exibe números segregados por categorias e gráficos de linhas coloridas.

― Nossa, que tesão ― comentei irônico. 

― Eu te disse ― sorriu convencido. ― Vai se ajoelhar pra mim agora, Han Jisung?

Porra. 

― E quem disse que eu fiquei entediado? ― retorqui, ávido por mais daquele diálogo estranho e inimaginável, e sugo mais uma batata pra dentro da boca. ― Essa foi a minha reação preliminar. Normalmente não sou fácil de pegar num primeiro momento, mas não desista fácil. Estou doido pra ver como você vai explicar tudo isso daí pra mim.

Chan me encara e eu sei o que ele deve estar pensando. Que sua noite está infinitamente mais agradável por causa do maluco que sentou à mesa dele e interrompeu um raciocínio longo feito de equações e palavras-chave num _powerpoint_. Ele deve estar achando que eu sou um idiota também, mas o que ele ainda não sabe é que eu não sou. Pelo menos não tanto quanto eu _devia_ ser.

― Um _dashboard_ sobre vendas nos últimos anos, hein? ― eu o incitei ao espiar os números. ― Projeção pra saber qual vai ser a estratégia do segundo H? Preocupado com clientes-foco? Talvez você deva usar um _deep dive_.

Chan ri e sei que ele entende. O meu tom de deboche é proposital. Quem é da área de negócios sabe que o linguajar corporativo se torna engraçado nos bastidores mesmo sendo tão bonito em apresentações. 

― Não sabia que era da área ― ele se inclina e me sinto vitorioso. Consegui toda a atenção dele e estou _faminto_ por mais dela. ― Fiquei até arrepiado com os termos usados.

― Te excitou, não foi? ― eu provoco e, de novo, enfio mais batatas na boca para evitar olhá-lo demais e denunciar o quanto eu o queria de um jeito nada apropriado. ― Eu mesmo devo estar duro agora mesmo me escutando falar.

― Eu aposto que sim ― ele pigarreia e ainda sorri, pois Chan não conseguiu parar de fazer isso desde o momento em que comecei a falar. Ele é tão lindo rindo que eu nem sei o que fazer com isso. 

― Pode dizer que eu tenho uma voz boa pra dizer sacanagem ― eu continuo, pois não consigo mais parar uma vez que eu começo. Esse é o problema de ser um maldito convencido. ― Eu sei que eu tenho.

― Você tem uma voz boa pra outras coisas também ― ele diz e eu gosto demais do jeito como ele insinua algo.

― Tipo o quê? ― eu me inclino também e baixo o queixo para que ele me veja bater os cílios de um jeito intencional.

Espero que ele diga algo como "gemer meu nome", pois eu _tenho certeza_ de que é isso o que se passou na mente dele, mas por algum motivo ele hesita e sei que não vai me responder do jeito que eu espero.

― _Audiobooks_.

Eu quero gemer frustrado, pois Chan certamente quebrou a linha do raciocínio da conversa, mas me recuso a deixar que ele me derrube tão cedo. Não ia beijar a lona logo no primeiro _round_. 

― Aqueles que a gente lê o livro pra quem tem preguiça de ler? ― eu questiono como se já não soubesse. ― Eu ia arrasar nisso. Eu ia deixar vários alunos de administração com tesão de estudar. Mas eu adoraria ler livros eróticos também. Você compraria um _audiobook_ meu?

― Com certeza ― ele diz categórico. ― Compraria um de cada ― ele levanta dois dedos e faz algo que me deixa boquiaberto: ele os une e depois os separa, imitando uma tesoura. 

Filho da puta.

Eu fico distraído com o movimento dos dedos. Me perco no pensamento de que eu queria ter alguma coisa entrando e saindo de mim, o que me leva a pensar no propósito daquela noite e, involuntariamente, solto uma risada engasgada. Não devo nem estar vermelho de vergonha para amenizar o vexame, mas não estou preocupado com isso. Na verdade, fico impressionado com o quanto Bang Chan me surpreendeu em tão pouco tempo. Acho que era por isso que eu evitava me aproximar dele: tinha medo de ser mais um que confirmava o fato de que ele era uma excelente pessoa além de gostoso e ia ficar mal por causa do fato de que nunca iríamos pra cama.

Lembrar desse fato me faz recobrar um pouco de sobriedade e aí eu volto a me recostar no banco, apoiando um pé na armação debaixo da mesa enquanto devoro as últimas batatinhas. Passo a língua nas pontas dos dedos e decido que já está na hora de ir.

― Foi um _prazer_ conversar com você, Chan ― eu digo depois de olhar lá fora através da janela coberta de respingos de água. 

― Mas você já vai? Agora que o assunto estava ficando tão interessante ― ele diz e eu não sei identificar o quanto está sendo sincero. Às vezes é só aquele jeito educado de parecer comovido quando alguém está prestes a ir embora.

Eu até reflito por um segundo se é uma boa ideia ficar ali e continuar aporrinhá-lo com minha existência depravada, mas a minha noite não saiu como planejado e o cara estava mexendo em plataforma de inteligência de negócio antes que eu aparecesse. Ele devia estar sentindo pena de mim que ainda estava todo suado e com o cabelo desarrumado, visivelmente frustrado depois de um plano malsucedido. E bom… ele era o Chan, alguém com quem eu nem falava no dia a dia e que não tinha cara que compartilhava o ar com mortais como eu. Não fazia o menor sentido a minha permanência.

― É, eu vou nessa ― eu visto a jaqueta decidido. ― Minha noite já foi uma merda. Não vou estragar a sua.

― Você não está estragando minha noite ― ele alega. Eu paro no meio da lanchonete. ― Eu pago mais uma batata pra você ― ele me oferece com uma expressão bastante persuasiva. 

Droga. Eu não resisto à batata frita. E eu meio que gostei de falar com ele. Será que eu enrolo mais pra ver se ele se esforça mais? É melhor não abusar da sorte. Essa pode ser minha única chance de descobrir mais sobre alguém que sempre considerei o meu pôster de cara para quem eu bato uma.

― Só mais uma batata e eu vou embora ― eu aceito.

― Então vou ter de pedir uma bem grande ― ele solicita pela garçonete e aí ele pede pela porra de um balde. 

― Você quer tanto assim minha companhia?

 _Eu ficaria por bem menos_ , eu penso levianamente.

― Você não sabe o quanto ― ele afasta o notebook e eu faço um oh-oh mental. ― Você dizia que sua noite não foi muito boa.

― É… pensei que ia me dar bem. Mas aí acabei com um cara meio nojento e aí decidi encerrar mais cedo.

― Que merda. Você está bem? ― ele une as sobrancelhas.

― Ah sim, 'ta tudo bem. O cara só não fazia meu tipo. 

― Sinto muito ― ele diz e parece sincero. ― Você parecia estar precisando ― ele continua e depois sorri e aí eu sei que ele está tirando sarro de mim. 

Engraçadinho.

― Infelizmente não acho muitos que conseguem dar conta do recado ― eu retruco e volto a usar de maldade, pois quero que ele não avance nesse lance de achar que eu sou um coitado oferecido. ― Então acabo me frustrando e me contentando com o que tem. Pelo visto, não vou ter nem o mínimo hoje. Vou ter de recorrer ao bom e velho amigo com mal de Parkinson ― eu meço o ar com as mãos, insinuando um tamanho "gigante" de vibrador.

Chan ri e eu também, pois a sugestão é idiota e acabei de montar essa metáfora na minha cabeça. Que merda. Sou ainda pior quando estou bêbado. 

― Você está criando uma imagem na sua cabeça agora, não está? ― eu o acuso e aponto o indicador na cara dele.

― Absolutamente ― ele concorda enquanto me olha e tem a audácia de apoiar o rosto na palma da mão. ― Parece adorável.

― Eu não escolheria _adorável_ pra descrever como eu ficaria com um artefato enfiado em partes do meu corpo que não são exibidas em lugares públicos, mas não vou julgar seu arcabouço casto de adjetivos.

― Você tem certeza de que é um mero analista de dados, Jisung? Você deveria tentar um negócio escrevendo. Seu talento com palavras é inestimável.

― Eu gosto de falar. Não significa que eu gosto de colocar isso no papel.

― É uma pena. E você pretende fazer isso ainda esta noite?

― O quê? Encontrar meu amigo que treme? ― eu imito ao balançar a mão.

Chan ri e seus olhos somem. Porra, como isso é fofo.

― Está curioso? ― eu o provoco.

A garçonete chega bem nessa hora e ambos nos afastamos da mesa para que ela deposite o balde de plástico cheio de batatas fritas, crocantes e deliciosas. Minha boca enche d'água e esfrego as mãos antes de colocar uma delas lá dentro.

― Você gosta de coisas grandes ― Chan diz e é a minha vez de rir do comentário sujo. ― Do que mais você gosta?

― Gosto de coisas cheirosas, coisas brilhantes ― eu digo com a boca meio cheia. Espero que ele não se importe muito. Estou com fome e batatas são meu ponto fraco em qualquer ocasião. ― Gosto de coisas que me apertam e que me dizem o que fazer… ― eu diminuo a voz e termino de falar com um sorriso safado. 

― E você sabe obedecer?

― Às vezes.

― Já fez alguém perder a paciência?

― Já, mas não encontrei ninguém que me punisse adequadamente. E você? Do que você gosta?

― Vamos falar só de você por enquanto ― ele diz enigmaticamente e eu suspiro. Os misteriosos não são meus preferidos, mas vou perdoá-lo apenas porque ele é Bang Chan e um defeito desses é pequeno comparado ao restante. ― Você gosta de ser punido?

― Pra falar a verdade, não ― admito sério. ― Não sou fã de dor.

― Ah, mas eu tenho certeza de que existem outras formas de punir.

― Consegue pensar em qual?

― Eu sempre achei que uma ótima forma de educar é, na verdade, recompensar apenas os bons comportamentos e ignorar os maus. 

― Mas e se for bom ser mau? O que você vai fazer?

― Você não vai querer ser mau comigo, Jisung ― ele diz e eu sinto minha nuca arrepiar. ― Você perde mais do que ganha.

― Não é como se algum dia eu fosse saber ― eu digo sem muita força.

Eu devoro mais uma porção de batatas e peço um refrigerante pra conseguir fazer a comida descer pela garganta.

― Estou grudento, que merda ― eu resmungo.

Uso uns guardanapos para passar no rosto e no pescoço. Percebo que ainda estou vestindo a jaqueta e a tiro para diminuir o calor que sinto. A caminhada e aquela pausa pra comer fizeram seu bom trabalho de me cansar e aos poucos fui perdendo a vontade de ficar longe da minha cama. Acho que não vou ter nem coragem de bater uma e vou apagar no instante em que eu deitar.

― Você não quer ir ao banheiro? ― Chan sugere.

― Verdade. Estou fazendo uma puta sujeira aqui, foi mal.

Eu recolho os guardanapos e jogo no lixo antes de atravessar a lanchonete quase vazia até os fundos onde ficam os banheiros. Faço uso do sanitário e quando vou lavar as mãos na pia, me deparo com Chan escorado na porta. A mera presença dele faz meu coração palpitar, mas eu me controlo, pois ele não faz nada demais além de se fechar num dos cubículos. Eu lavo o rosto com a água fria e me sinto muito melhor depois de dar um jeito no meu cabelo. Credo. Eu devia estar fazendo Chan rir com a minha aparência e não com as minhas piadas.

Eu devia sair do banheiro e voltar à mesa já que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali, mas não saio do lugar por algum motivo inexplicável. Em vez disso, espero por Chan que igualmente lava as mãos depois de terminar. Ele se vira pra mim e não diz nada. Ofereço um sorriso a ele, pois penso em como aquela noite tinha dado uma reviravolta. 

― É a primeira vez que trocamos mais do que duas palavras enquanto estamos num mesmo ambiente ― eu observo, quase orgulhoso, usando um tom que lembra um elogio. ― Estou lisonjeado.

Eu estendo a mão num gesto que eu sempre faço quando quero me gabar de algo ou fazer alguém se sentir parabenizado por algo não parabenizável, e aí o que acontece é simplesmente surreal: Chan segura minha mão, me puxa e me beija.

Num minuto eu estava bancando o idiota e no outro estava sentindo uma boca macia na minha, escorregando entre meus lábios e me soprando um hálito quente com cheiro de menta. Chan faz isso parecer algo inegável e eu não faço ideia de como fui ter essa sorte. Porra. Eu acho que eu nem devo ter roupa pra beijar o Bang Chan.

Eu retribuo assim que me recupero do choque inicial e trombo as costas na parede, sentindo aquele corpo se colar ao meu de um jeito que eu jamais teria sonhado. Levo as mãos aos ombros dele (puta que pariu, que ombros) e deslizo os dedos sobre seu cabelo curto na nuca, apertando-o do jeito que eu tanto queria. Ele beija minha mandíbula, desce pro meu pescoço e notavelmente faz com que eu enxergue pontinhos brilhantes ao esmagar meu quadril contra o dele. Eu solto um gemido e volto a enfiar a língua na boca dele, querendo provar mais daquele gosto que ele tinha. 

E porra, que cara cheiroso. Definitivamente ele é meu tipo de homem e fico puto com o fato que eu demorei tanto pra dar em cima dele. 

Eu suspiro audivelmente e sinto a língua dele invadir minha boca de um jeito que é sugestivo demais e o beijo vira uma bagunça de respirações e estalos molhados. Consigo ficar com tesão só de nos escutar e percebo que não sou o único que está duro entre as pernas.

A realidade é fria quando Chan se afasta. E percebo que o que estamos fazendo é um problema quando o som de vozes se aproxima da porta. Um rapaz se despede de alguém e depois entra no banheiro, olha pra nós dois e não diz nada. Quando ele se enfia no cubículo, eu e Chan nos entreolhamos antes de sairmos e assim que ficamos fora do banheiro, sinto a boca dele na minha orelha.

― Quer trocar número de telefone também? ― ele pergunta e resisto ao ímpeto de gemer. 

Caralho. Ele me deixou em frangalhos e só com a porra de um beijo. O que mais ele pode fazer comigo?

Eu concordo rapidamente e ficar naquela lanchonete não é mais uma opção. Vamos para a minha casa, pois ir para o flat que ele divide com o Felix não é uma boa ideia e no instante em que cruzamos a porta, sou empurrado de novo contra a superfície da parede mais próxima. 

― Não posso demorar ― ele diz num sussurro.

― Tudo bem, a gente pode fazer aqui mesmo. Não vou durar muito ― eu confesso.

Estou embriagado pelo álcool, pelo prazer, por aquele perfume masculino que deve ter custado uma fortuna. E chego à conclusão de que minha noite teria sido muito melhor se em vez de um cara aleatório numa boate eu tivesse encontrado Chan primeiro. Seria um uso melhor do meu tempo. 

― É uma pena. Queria testar seus limites.

― Sempre existem novas chances de fazer isso.

Ele tira o cinto da minha calça e sinto a mão dele se esfregar na minha ereção por cima da cueca. 

― É… talvez… hm ― eu resmungo e bato a cabeça na parede. A mão dele é boa, firme, cheia de veias. Meu Deus. E agora ela está no meu pau. ― Acho que estou meio tonto.

E não é mentira. E é por dois motivos bem diferentes. 

― Tudo bem? ― ele pergunta numa voz suave e eu sinto vontade de gritar. 

Quem deu direito a ele de ser assim? Agora vai ficar difícil encontrar alguém que seja atencioso e gostoso como ele. Inferno. 

― Acho melhor irmos para o sofá ― eu digo, mudando de ideia. ― Vai ser até melhor estar com os joelhos no tapete quando eu estiver te chupando.

Escuto Chan murmurar um caralho e dou risada. E aí eu dou grito de verdade quando sou carregado até a sala. Sou colocado deitado no estofado e mal tenho tempo de pensar quando sinto uma boca quente me envolver.

― Ah, merda… ― solto um gemido e arqueio as costas.

A boca dele é simplesmente inacreditável. De outro mundo. Ele praticamente me engole inteiro e faz isso sem qualquer hesitação. Fico me perguntando como ele conseguiu esconder tamanho talento enquanto me retorço contra as almofadas, perdendo a compostura assim que ele remove minhas roupas do caminho e atreve um dedo na minha bunda. Gozo com força à simples ameaça de uma penetração e observo estupefato quando Chan simplesmente cospe a porra de volta no meu pau e me masturba usando todo aquele líquido.

― Caralho… ― eu arfo. ― Não acredito que você fez isso ― eu digo maravilhado e tento impedi-lo de continuar por causa da sensibilidade, mas ele é cruel e não desiste de me fazer pagar pelos meus pecados. Quando tento segurá-lo de novo, ele avança e me beija, pressionando meus braços no sofá. 

Quando é minha vez de retribuir o favor, eu realmente o faço se sentar e abrir bem as pernas pra mim, e deixo meus joelhos desnudos sobre o tapete felpudo que comprei na semana passada. Parece até que eu estava adivinhando. 

Ele é bonito e eu fico impressionado com o tamanho. Não faço cerimônia e bato uma pra ele até que eu consiga escutá-lo resmungar. E aí coloco tudo dentro da boca e o chupo com toda a vontade que eu tinha guardada dentro de mim. Será mesmo que isso tudo não era mais um dos meus sonhos eróticos? Eu devo ter ido direto pra casa depois da boate, desmaiado na cama e agora estava delirando com Bang Chan gemendo no meu sofá e pedindo por mais. Não era possível que ele estivesse ali e totalmente à mercê da minha língua, certo?

Sonho ou não, eu dei o meu máximo e deixei ele gozar na minha boca porque achei que ele seria o tipo de cara que gostaria disso, mas ele me surpreende mais uma vez e desliza a mão sobre meu rosto para limpá-lo e, como se não bastasse, ele lambe meu queixo, meus lábios e me beija profundamente, me fazendo suspirar pela centésima vez naquela noite. 

Eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu só fico no sofá e espero que toda aquela fantasia acabe com o barulho do despertador. 

― Ei, não dorme aqui ― sinto Chan sacudir meu ombro.

Eu abro um olho e vejo que ele está vestido de novo e sinto tristeza. Queria que ele ficasse sem roupa mais um pouco. 

― Cara, é minha casa, vai embora e me deixa dormir onde eu quiser ― eu brinco. 

Chan não se convence e isso talvez seja uma coisa que eu deteste e admire ao mesmo tempo. Ele me puxa, me ajuda a vestir a cueca e me guia até o meu quarto. É só disso que me lembro. Quando eu acordo, estou na mesma posição, mas desta vez tem luz saindo da janela. Uma garrafa com água e uma cartela de analgésico ocupam o travesseiro ao lado.

“Você é _adorável_ dormindo”, diz o bilhete que o filho da puta se deu o trabalho de escrever para deixar sobre a mesa. Debaixo das palavras, um número de telefone. 

Eu sou rápido em adicioná-lo na agenda, mas não faço ideia do que escrever em uma mensagem. É claro que ele está esperando que eu fale com ele ou não teria deixado o número então não banco o babaca e, pelo menos, faço o que manda a etiqueta.

**jisung:**

hey

jisung aqui

Não sei mais o que dizer, pois estou sóbrio, com ressaca, e Chan voltou a ser o cara com quem meu amigo divide o flat e não sei bem se ele quer papo comigo. Mesmo que ele tenha deixado um número, a intenção é subjetiva. E não sei se _eu_ quero manter um diálogo com ele. Porque tenho medo do que isso pode virar. 

Antes que eu possa prolongar ainda mais a dor de cabeça conjecturando sobre algo que nem aconteceu, sou interrompido pelo som de novas mensagens e abro a notificação.

**chan:**

hey

acordou agora?

**jisung:**

sinto julgamentos

**chan:**

são duas da tarde

**jisung:**

aw

você estava me esperando desde às seis?

**chan:**

não cheguei a dormir, acredita?

só pensando em você

e no momento em que você ia acordar

Eu sorrio e nem sei por quê. 

**jisung:**

você já pode abandonar o posto de vigia

estou de volta à realidade

e não recomendo nenhum um pouco

**chan:**

tenta descansar

você teve uma noite e tanto

**jisung:**

nem me fale

O tom de sarcasmo que espero que ele esteja usando me deixa à vontade, pois se eu imaginar que Chan está sendo carinhoso, vou me sentir estranho pra caralho.

Fico encarando a conversa, mas não sei mais o que acrescentar a ela e fica por isso mesmo. 

♠

Depois dessa noite, eu não volto a falar com Chan por um bom tempo.

A faculdade à noite e o trabalho no escritório de dia me deixam muito ocupado. Não tenho paciência para pensar em relacionamentos e muito menos com pessoas que têm potencial de me deixar andando em corda bamba quando estou lidando com colegas incompetentes e exigências de um chefe bunda mole. 

O que aconteceu com Chan foi pra lá de bom, mas não sabia se ia se repetir e não queria tentar raciocinar a matemática disso. Talvez ele estivesse entediado naquela noite e pra ele nem fosse algo demais ter me beijado. Ele era bem gostoso e já vi o Felix comentar sobre o fato de que ele se dava bem por aí, então não devia ser grande coisa ter ficado comigo.

É por isso que não entendo quando ele puxa conversa comigo duas semanas depois.

**chan:**

hey

'ta afim de repetir aquela noite?

Eu me belisco e dou um tapa no meu próprio rosto, assustando a Felix que estava à minha frente.

― O que houve?

Mordo a língua e me impeço de deixar escapar a informação. Não posso deixar Felix saber disso nem fudendo.

― Um nude ― respondo tranquilamente.

― O quê? ― ele sibila e olha em volta para se certificar de que ninguém nos ouvia.

― Nada demais ― eu fecho o aplicativo e bloqueio a tela sem conseguir acreditar. ― Depois eu vejo com mais… ― eu uno as pontas dos dedos e gesticulo como um italiano. Faço até um bico pra melhorar a expressão. ― Contexto.

Felix ri e eu poupo ele de mais comentários. Ele não é como Hyunjin que adora um diálogo depravado. Ele está mais para o lado romântico dos relacionamentos e sonha com príncipes encantados. Sua inocência deveria ser preservada a todo custo.

E porque eu sou baita de uma ansioso, eu respondo Chan apenas um minuto depois. Sessenta segundos é um bom termômetro do controle sobre meus impulsos. E porque eu não quero parecer desesperado, embora eu esteja, eu escrevo algo que soa indiferente.

**jisung:**

eh

pode ser

Eu não espero receber logo outra mensagem então fico todo agitado quando vejo o celular tremendo na mesa logo que eu o deixo lá. Felix me olha curioso e eu abro um sorriso afetado. É meio doido estar conversando com alguém que mora com ele sem que ele saiba.

**chan:**

podemos nos encontrar hoje?

Eu paro, avalio a pilha de _xerox_ de livros que eu preciso ler até sexta-feira.

**jisung:**

onde você 'ta?

**chan:**

eu estou na academia

mas termino aqui em uma hora

A imagem de Bang Chan malhando os braços e as coxas inunda minha cabeça. E imediatamente me recordo de como foi sentir aqueles músculos com as mãos. Uma ideia estúpida passa pela minha cabeça.

**jisung:**

onde é 

**chan:**

o que?

**jisung:**

a academia

onde é

**chan:**

aqui no prédio mesmo

tem uma academia para os moradores

por quê?

**jisung:**

posso ir aí?

Meu coração acelera. É uma ideia idiota, mas gosto dela e prossigo mesmo assim, sem ter medo da recusa. Eu tenho quase certeza de que Chan vai rir e inventar uma desculpa, mas não posso perder a oportunidade de fazer um comentário sujo a respeito de seu corpo e eu quero fazer isso assim que ele falar que eu não posso ir até onde ele está. 

O que vem a seguir me deixa perplexo.

**chan:**

pode sim

Eu olho Felix concentrado nos livros. Abro a conversa com Hyunjin. Fecho assim que percebo o erro. Não contei nada a ele sobre o Chan e estou convicto de que vou ser questionado caso eu peça a ele para distrair Felix por algumas horas. Ele vai desconfiar e não posso me dar o luxo. Ele vai me caçoar e, principalmente, vai abrir a boca no grupo sobre o meu comportamento suspeito.

― O que você vai fazer depois? ― eu pergunto inocentemente a Felix.

― Vou pra casa. 

Eu abro a conversa com Chan. 

**jisung:**

essa academia

é fechada?

**chan:**

sim kkk

é uma sala no térreo

não é grande coisa

se importa de compartilhar o plano?

estou interessado nele

**jisung:**

eu meio que to afim de fazer uma coisa

talvez não dê certo

mas logística nunca foi meu forte

gosto só de pensar

e aí torcer pra dar certo

é o seguinte:

eu vou com felix até a casa de vocês

vou inventar que eu preciso de alguma coisa que só ele tem

e aí quando eu estiver saindo

eu vou me perder

e encontrar essa academia sua

combinado?

Chan não vai aceitar isso. Porra. Ele não é tão doido assim.

**chan:**

já que você está indo lá em casa

aproveita e vai no meu quarto

tem uma cômoda perto da janela

na segunda gaveta tem algo pra você

**jisung:**

e por que você mesmo não pega?

**chan:**

algo me diz que nós dois gostamos de situações perigosas

fica a missão pra você

caso você queira

Eu passo a língua nos lábios e depois mordo o inferior com força. Eu não consigo acreditar no que acabei de ler. 

― Está tudo bem?

Felix está me avaliando preocupado e com certeza devo estar com cara de maluco ao tentar segurar a risada diante daquela proposta diabólica. Caralho. Eu consigo sentir uma fisgada no ventre só de imaginar o que tem na porra dessa gaveta.

― Está. Você ainda tem aquele livro de ciências contábeis? Estou certo de que vi nele um tópico inteiro sobre o meu tema.

― Sim, mas ele está em casa. Você não quer que eu te entregue amanhã?

― Não, amanhã não vai dar. Vamos. Eu vou com você pra pegar o livro e vou dar um jeito de terminar esse capítulo hoje.

Felix assente e nós dois pegamos o rumo. Quando entro no flat, fico ansioso. Ainda não pensei em como entrar no quarto do Chan sem motivo.

― Aqui.

Felix pega o livro da mesa no quarto dele e me entrega. Quando voltamos pelo corredor, eu finjo um interesse extraordinário pelas figuras de ação que estão no quarto alvo.

― Que demais ― eu digo ao meu amigo. ― Eu não sabia que ele tinha coleção dessas coisas.

― É, eu vivo dizendo que vocês têm assuntos em comum, mas você não acredita ― ele para na porta. ― Só não mexe em nada, por favor. 

Eu faço que sim e continuo examinando o quarto como se não fosse querer nada dele. O cheiro ali é incrível e sinto as minhas pernas fraquejarem por causa do desejo. O perfume tem um efeito pavloviano em mim e sinto meu pau pulsar de leve. É. Vou ter problemas cada vez que eu chegar perto desse quarto.

― Anda, Jisung, o Chan pode chegar a qualquer momento e eu não quero explicar por que você está no quarto dele.

Eu tiro meus olhos da gaveta que estou morrendo de vontade de abrir. Volto com Felix para o corredor e improviso de imediato.

― Posso usar seu banheiro?

― Vai lá.

Eu coloco a mochila no sofá e espero até meu amigo ir para a cozinha. Entro no quarto do Chan e vou direto ao destino, espiando por cima do ombro cada vez que escuto um barulho. Vejo o lubrificante e as camisinhas debaixo de algumas camisetas e seguro a vontade de rir. Eu pego os itens e praguejo o fato de que deixei a bolsa na sala.

Merda.

Não vai ter como eu esconder essas coisas caso o Felix veja. Ele não é um cachorro que não percebe quando o dono está ocultando o osso nas costas. E sem chance que vou conseguir fazer caber esse tubo dentro da minha calça apertada. É, Jisung, você consegue ser a _metade_ de um gênio às vezes.

Não recuo perante a dificuldade e eu vou para a sala, pois se existe uma fórmula infalível para sair de uma situação comprometedora é fingir que não tem nada de errado acontecendo. E fico tão seguro de mim enquanto ando com as camisinhas na mão que tropeço no tapete e derrubo tudo no chão. Ah, que ótimo. O plástico do recipiente do lubrificante bate direto no piso e causa um barulho impossível de ignorar. Se duvidar, até o vizinho escutou. Eu me agacho com pressa e escuto Felix se aproximando.

― Ji? O que você derrubou aí?

Eu não tenho como pegar com Feliz vendo. Eu teria de fazer uma manobra absurda para alcançar a mochila. E ele já está dando a volta no balcão quando vejo. Empurro aquelas porcarias para debaixo do sofá usando o pé e penduro a mochila no ombro. Torço para que meu rosto não revele o quanto estou afobado para sair dali sem me constranger ainda mais e sorrio, apontando o controle da televisão.

― Derrubei sem querer. Desculpa. Até mais, Lix. Obrigado pelo livro. Amanhã eu te devolvo sem falta. 

Eu solto a respiração que mal sabia estar segurando quando estou sozinho no elevador e resmungo muito puto e frustrado pela falta de sorte. Abro o aplicativo de mensagens e vejo que Chan me mandou uma foto. É dele parado em frente ao espelho e com a mão no abdômen por baixo da regata. Eu meio que me contorço no lugar, pois agora estou mais bravo ainda com o meu fracasso e cogito seriamente voltar no flat para buscar o que eu deixei cair.

**jisung:**

má notícia

não consegui completar a missão :(

aliás

eu meio que escondi debaixo do sofá

as coisas e tal

depois lembra de tirar de lá

ou vai que o lix acabe encontrando

pensando bem

nem devia ter te contado kkk

**chan:**

meu deus jisung

como você conseguiu fazer isso?

Em vez de responder, eu guardo o celular no bolso e ando pelo saguão, seguindo o mapa que Chan desenhou para mim no celular. Vou parar nos fundos do condomínio e paro diante de uma porta de aço pintada de branco com uma plaquinha com o desenho de um homem levantando peso. Eu entro e reparo que realmente a sala da academia não é grande coisa, mas tem mais equipamentos do que eu tinha imaginado e não possui janelas. Vários espelhos recobrem as paredes e Chan está pendurado em um par de barras, se erguendo no ar usando só a força dos braços. Caralho. Isso que eu chamo de visão privilegiada.

Eu tranco a porta já que a chave está na maçaneta e me aproximo devagar. Chan não interrompe o exercício mesmo quando me vê através do reflexo e eu fico o observando (ou o devorando com os olhos) a poucos passos, admirando os músculos de seus braços se contraindo e relaxando enquanto ele mexe o rosto numa careta. Deixo a mochila no chão e sento sobre um dos “instrumentos de tortura”, apoiando meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

― Se importa de me dizer como você conseguiu a proeza de falhar na única missão que eu te dei? ― Chan pergunta ao pular de volta ao chão. 

Ele vem na minha direção e não sei por quê, mas sinto que toda a minha autoconfiança oscila, me relembrando o fato de que eu não tenho mais a presença das cervejas na corrente sanguínea. Eu vim enfrentar o monstro sem escudo e arma. Isso sem contar com mais o detalhe de que não nos víamos há vários dias e sequer tínhamos mantido um contato depois daquela noite. Zero interação. E agora estávamos ali, com segundas intenções e prestes a repetir um acontecimento deslocado no universo. 

Acho que Chan pensa na mesma coisa, pois assim que ele põe os olhos em mim e me exibe um daqueles sorrisos de quem sabe demais, ele diz:

― Você está bem?

Ele está vestindo uma regata que tem as laterais cortadas além do necessário, revelando pele demais e me deixando curioso por mais do que ela mal consegue esconder. Sua pele está suada e seu rosto está corado pelo esforço. Ele consegue ser ainda mais bonito à medida que o vejo com mais clareza. É tão injusto da parte dele. 

― Cuidado ou vai babar ― ele ri e passa por mim para bater no meu queixo de leve.

Que merda. Estou mesmo de boca aberta. Salivando pro cara feito um cachorro na frente de um forno de frangos. E o cheiro dele é maravilhoso, já disse isso? Está impregnado em todo o ambiente, me deixando tonto.

― Você vem treinar sozinho aqui? ― eu resolvo perguntar enquanto Chan bebe água.

― Não vem ninguém aqui nesse horário.

Ótimo.

― Se bem me lembro, você era mais conversador do que isso ― ele zomba e cruza os braços no peito, exibindo aqueles bíceps maiores que minha perna. 

Filho da puta gostoso. Como ele quer que eu fique coerente quando ele faz isso? Eu tinha de estar muito alterado para tê-lo encarado de mãos vazias naquela noite. Puta merda. E agora estou aqui, tentando fazer a mesma coisa, só que sóbrio, e o que eu consigo é me fazer de bobo. Não vou ficar nem um pouco admirado se por acaso ele me dispensar.

― É que estou aqui contemplando as decisões da minha vida e tentando entender como foi que eu consegui pescar um peixe tão grande ― eu digo e torço para que tenha soado menos estúpido do que na minha cabeça. Provavelmente devo ter tirado essa fala de algum tio meu.

― Acho, na verdade, que você só está precisando se aquecer ― ele diz e eu seguro a mão que ele me oferece.

Ele me puxa para que eu fique de pé. 

― Você curte academia?

― Não ― faço uma cara de nojo. 

― Então por que você veio até aqui? ― ele ri.

― Ah, eu queria ver de onde vieram esses brações ― eu perco um pouco da vergonha e aliso o braço dele com a mão, sentindo a pele quente entre meus dedos e murmurando satisfeito quando a sinto contraindo sob meu aperto.

Eu nem sei por que estava com vergonha, pra falar a verdade. Eu tinha colocado o pau daquele cara na boca há duas semanas. 

― Você não fica muito atrás, sabe? ― ele expõe meu braço e eu o dobro de propósito, fazendo força para tentar impressioná-lo. Não funciona muito, pois Chan ri, mas é bom porque ele me segura e pressiona o polegar na minha pele de um jeito carinhoso. ― O quanto você é flexível?

― Acho que não muito ― admito. 

Sério que a gente ia falar sobre exercícios físicos? Não que eu não estivesse ali para me movimentar e tal, mas meio que não era de um jeito que fisiculturistas fariam. Eu estava interessado em apenas um tipo de _exercício_. Um tipo que podia ser feito com a boca, com as mãos. Eu queria um de levantar e sentar também, mas esse não era mais possível, infelizmente. 

― Que tal fazermos alguns _alongamentos_? 

Ah. _Ah_. Eu recebo a mensagem na entrelinha e sorrio de lado, sentindo o rosto esquentar com a insinuação. Chan está na mesma página que eu, sim, e me sinto lento demais. Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Devia ter sido mais rápido que ele e feito uma provocação, um trocadilho sujo. Mas meu orgulho não se fere fácil e por isso eu tiro os tênis e o sigo para o tatame onde ele para de frente para mim. 

― Vamos começar com um bem fácil ― ele diz e tem um brilho determinado nos olhos dele. Porra. Esse cara vai foder comigo, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso. ― Você, com as pernas esticadas, bem aí de pé, vai vir para frente e, se apoiando em mim, vai descer as mãos até os meus pés. Acha que pode fazer isso sem dobrar os joelhos? Talvez seja difícil, pois acho que você deve gostar de tê-los no chão.

Eu solto uma risada soprada e sarcástica. Sem sequer hesitar por um segundo, eu faço uma reverência e me dobro para frente, num ângulo de noventa graus, e grudo minhas mãos no quadril de Chan, olhando para cima só para ter certeza de que ele estava me acompanhando. Ele estava. E não havia nada mais no mundo que eu gostasse do que a atenção dele.

Eu desço lentamente, usando as pernas dele como meu apoio mesmo sem precisar e sinto os músculos das panturrilhas protestarem ao serem esticados contra a vontade deles. Eu não era um fã de exercícios físicos e isso justificava o meu corpo enferrujado, mas eu me obrigava a ir pelo menos algumas vezes por semana na academia para não acabar com alguma articulação estragada. Me orgulho de conseguir alcançar os pés dele com metade do esforço que eu achava que precisaria e volto calmamente pelo percurso contrário, subindo minhas mãos pelo corpo dele de propósito. Assim que estou de pé, balanço os braços, despreocupado, e passo a língua nos meus lábios.

― Mais uma vez ― Chan comanda e eu obedeço. 

Desta vez, uso mais força quando pressiono suas coxas contra os meus dedos. É difícil fazer muita coisa com o corpo em arco e caindo para frente, mas até que me viro bem. E acho uma experiência de outro nível quando escuto um suspiro baixo, controlado, denunciando que eu não era o único gostando. Na terceira vez, Chan coloca as mãos suavemente na minha cintura e eu respiro fundo, esperando. Ele não faz nada a não ser esfregar os polegares em círculos na pele que fica exposta por causa da camiseta que escorrega. Na minha volta, eu deixo meu rosto bem perto de onde a minha boca já tinha ficado há duas semanas e eu sorrio, travesso, deslizando a ponta do meu nariz no pau que ainda está escondido. 

Chan me observa intensamente e ele está tão sério que parece que vai acabar com a minha diversão a qualquer momento. 

― Agora, aquele ― ele instrui e eu o sigo para um aparelho que ele chama de _ladder barrel_ , mas que é comumente apelidado de “cavalo”, um nome bem sugestivo. 

Eu fico no lado de dentro e Chan pede que eu sente sobre a forma curva acolchoada. Eu imagino que ele vá me pedir para montar a porra do cavalo, mas ele faz diferente e diz que eu devo deixar os pés numa das barras roliças de madeira do espaldar. Chan fica ocupando o espaço que eu deixo entre as minhas pernas estendidas. 

― Você não devia ter vindo pra aula com _jeans_ tão apertados ― ele estala a língua. 

― Desculpe, professor ― eu pisco e eu o vejo sorrir de canto. 

Ele segura meus joelhos e recebo contente o carinho que ele faz neles. Sou obrigado a ir um pouco para frente quando ele me puxa gentilmente e apoio os antebraços na superfície arredondada. 

― Para trás ― ele manda e eu faço, esticando os braços acima da minha cabeça.

Minhas pernas são movidas por ele e por fim eu as enlaço em torno de seu corpo, cruzando os tornozelos. Tenho medo de cair, mas Chan está me segurando então não me preocupo. Não entendo o objetivo do exercício até que eu sinto uma pressão inesperada na minha virilha. Eu volto com tudo e quase me desequilibro no aparelho, arrancando a risada de Chan.

― Calma, lindo ― ele sorri ao deixar sua cabeça a centímetros de distância da minha barriga. ― Você estava indo tão bem. 

― Porra ― eu arfo e deito mais uma vez para trás, sentindo algo gostoso acontecer ao estralar minha coluna. 

― Isso ― ele me incentiva quando estou com todo o sangue correndo até a cabeça. ― Volta devagar dessa vez ou você vai ficar tonto.

Faço o que ele diz e quando me sento, eu me inclino e roubo um beijo seu. 

― Um ― ele conta nem um pouco incomodado com o fato de que estou me aproveitando. 

Provavelmente era a intenção dele também ao deixar a boca à minha inteira disposição. Ele é louco de achar que eu não o beijaria quando ele permite desse jeito.

― Tenta arquear o máximo que conseguir. Estou te segurando, pode relaxar ― ele promete numa voz baixa e aveludada.

É fácil confiar nele quando ele imprime força no meu quadril e me convida a projetá-lo para cima, numa posição totalmente sugestiva. Eu até riria dela, mas estou tão ocupado me esforçando que mal tenho fôlego pra desperdiçar com outra coisa que não seja o abdominal. 

No terceiro já estou mole e cansado, e quando prolongo o beijo, sou persuadido a abandoná-lo por uma mão que segura meu rosto.

― Sei o que está fazendo, mas comigo você não vai conseguir nada. Você consegue mais algumas vezes ― ele diz e se inclina sobre mim, colando o corpo dele totalmente ao meu e de um jeito muito bom.

A boca dele suga meu pescoço e eu tento mantê-lo perto quando ele se afasta, mas o esforço é inútil. Eu arqueio as costas enquanto arfo e só consigo levantar de novo porque tem aquela boca esperando por mim.

Maldito e desgraçado. Não acredito que ele está me persuadindo a me exercitar com recompensas desse tipo. Ele é mesmo sórdido, uma criatura capaz de corromper cristãos. Mas eu até que estou gostando de fazer isso e depois da quinta vez, ele encerra e me conduz para que eu vire o corpo.

― Agora vamos alongar para frente ― ele comenta e seu tom de voz é grave e provocante. 

Suas mãos são possessivas ao fazerem morada no meu quadril mais uma vez e eu ofego ao senti-lo se encostar às minhas costas. Tem uma ereção bem perto da minha bunda e eu consigo sentir o contorno dela assim que me curvo sobre o cavalo, esticando os braços como se eu fosse alcançar o chão. 

― Muito bem ― ele elogia com a voz rouca e eu sinto uma fisgada forte lá embaixo. ― Agora volta só com a força das pernas, sem usar as mãos como apoio.

É o que eu faço e entendo o motivo logo: se eu fizer assim, posso sentir perfeitamente o pau dele se esfregar em mim e é tão bom que eu preciso me controlar para não rebolar. Os dedos dele me prendem com mais rigidez e eu me inclino para frente, gemendo baixinho ao ficar cada vez mais duro naquela posição.

Eu apoio o quadril na superfície de couro e até faço um movimento para cima e para baixo para buscar um novo estímulo que me alivie. Arquejo ao ter ainda mais pressão me colocando contra o aparelho, o corpo de Chan empurrando o meu com bastante intenção. Puta merda. Se eu não tivesse feito a besteira de ter derrubado o lubrificante, eu estaria com um pau enterrado dentro de mim agora mesmo. Teria Chan me comendo em cima desse cavalo estúpido. 

O pensamento me faz soltar um choramingo e só consigo voltar a ficar em pé quando Chan se afasta um pouco e me libera de seu peso. Minha respiração está rasa e sinto as pernas formigarem de um jeito delicioso. Não quero que isso pare, mas também não sei por quanto tempo mais vou aguentar.

― Muito bem, você foi muito bem… ― ele diz rente à minha nuca, seu hálito quente roçando minha pele me dando arrepios. ― Vamos fazer um de braço agora? ― ele pergunta, como se isso para ele fosse andar de bicicleta. Que cretino.

Não posso ver o rosto dele, mas sei muito bem que o tom de voz inocente não traduz a expressão que ele deve estar fazendo para mim. Eu ando com dificuldade até o aparelho onde eu o vi se erguendo mais cedo e eu o encaro com incredulidade.

― Nem fudendo que eu vou me pendurar ali ― eu me recuso.

― Vamos fazer esse aqui ― ele me tranquiliza e puxa duas pontas de uma corda que está amarrada a pesos na outra extremidade. 

Ele se posiciona atrás de mim e sinto a respiração dele na minha orelha. Estou suando, queimando, sem saber o que fazer com o que está pedindo por atenção entre minhas pernas. Será que ele vai demorar demais para fazer algo a respeito?

― Você puxa assim ― ele diz no meu pescoço. ― Deixei bem leve pra você.

― Vai pegar leve comigo? ― eu estranho.

― Você não vai querer que isso aí esteja pesado, vai por mim ― posso ouvir o sorriso na sua voz.

Eu seguro as cordas e flexiono os braços, puxando para baixo como ele me mostrou. E o que acontece é inacreditável.

― Ah, porra, isso não vai rolar ― eu reclamo quando uma das mãos dele se infiltra por baixo da minha camiseta e os pesos batem com tudo quando solto as cordas, causando um estrondo que ecoa por toda a sala. 

― Não para ― ele sussurra. ― Ou vai perder a graça. Eu sei que você consegue. Você se alongou tão bem pra mim, Jisung, sei que pode fazer ainda mais com esse corpo. E agora eu só quero senti-lo um pouco, saber o que acontece com ele quando eu te faço algumas coisas… olha só o que você faz comigo… ― ele sopra e insinua seu quadril às minhas costas e não tem jeito de ignorar o quanto ele também está excitado. Isso me conforta, saber que não sou o único afetado, mas me deixa com a boca ainda mais seca pela vontade que só aumenta.

Eu mordo o lábio e volto a puxar o peso quase a contragosto. É por isso que o filho da puta deixou tão leve. Fica impossível se concentrar no exercício quando ele está pressionando meu pau na calça e levando outros dedos atrevidos ao meu mamilo.

― Você planejou fazer tudo isso comigo nessa última hora? ― pergunto atordoado.

― Exclusivamente para você ― ele garante e eu estremeço quando ele traça uma linha na minha barriga contraída. ― O que está achando?

― Perverso ― eu arfo e deixo o peso bater outra vez. O barulho é alto e faz companhia ao martelar da minha pulsação.

― Espere só até ver o último.

Fico aliviado com a perspectiva de que ele vai me fazer aguentar a tortura por apenas mais um pouco. Mas também fico preocupado. O que será que ele reservou para o final?

Ele me leva para um aparelho de musculação para coxas chamado de _adutor e abdutor_. Engulo em seco e coço o pescoço, deslocando o peso das minhas pernas, pois elas estão tremendo um pouco embora eu nem tenha as colocado à prova ainda.

― Que tal a gente ver o quão você é bom abrindo as pernas? ― ele diz com um sorrisinho safado e eu me sento na cadeira dura, apoiando os pés nos lugares indicados.

Ele se apoia no espelho na parede e fica me observando de lá, incitando que eu prossiga com um leve aceno do queixo. 

― Que merda, Bang ― eu suspiro e empurro meus joelhos contra os suportes, abrindo minhas coxas e vendo os pesos serem levantados. 

Não era difícil, mas era cansativo. E o pior nem era isso. O pior era o fato de que Chan ficava me olhando em silêncio, como se eu fosse a atração principal. Bom, eu era, mas eu não tinha me acostumado a ser um espetáculo para ele.

Eu respiro fundo e faço o máximo que eu posso e quando minhas virilhas queimam, eu solto uma risada esganiçada.

― É mais complicado fazer isso quando se está de pau duro ― eu confesso e escuto Chan rir, mostrando covinhas que eu teria achado muito fofas em outro momento. 

Ele vem ao meu socorro. 

― Vamos virar esses pra você fazer força para dentro ― ele puxa os suportes e minhas pernas ficam totalmente abertas a um nível constrangedor, me deixando sem fôlego. ― Tudo bem?

― A gente já pode pular para a parte divertida? ― eu imploro. ― Não vou aguentar isso.

Ele se ajoelha no espaço à minha frente e sinto o coração disparar. Suas mãos sobem pelas minhas coxas e eu agradeço mentalmente pela misericórdia. 

― Mãos no ferro ― ele repreende quando tento segurá-lo pelo cabelo. 

― Que merda.

Eu jogo a cabeça para trás e o ajudo a descer minhas roupas. Quando eu sinto a boca dele me chupando, enxergo estrelas e gemo aliviado. Suas mãos acolhem minhas pernas e eu suspiro, impressionado pelo jeito como sou firmemente coagido a não fechá-las por causa dos suportes que me impedem de fazer qualquer movimento involuntário. Quando ele termina de sugar minha alma até o talo, estou mole e exausto, sentindo minhas costas molhadas e o coração pulsando na garganta. De brinde, consigo a imagem de um sorriso gigante emoldurado por lábios vermelhos. É como a cereja no bolo.

Na minha vez, eu o obrigo a se sentar no meu lugar. Coloco minhas pernas uma em cada lado e sento pesadamente sobre suas coxas fartas (mas duvido muito que consegui fazer grande coisa com meu peso. Por algum motivo, isso me alegra). Ele me dá o sorriso de quem gosta do que está acontecendo e não resisto mais. Eu o beijo e massageio seus ombros enquanto suspiro, saboreando o que as mãos dele fazem ao ficarem perto da minha bunda.

Se eu tivesse uma atenção especial dessas de um _personal trainer_ , quem sabe eu não me dedicaria pra valer na academia. Imagine só se eu tivesse um gostoso desses pra me treinar e depois colocar a boca em mim? Eu estaria vencendo um Oscar de tão exultante. 

Eu escorrego meus dedos por sua regata enquanto faço uma trilha com a língua por seu pescoço suado. Quando pego a barra, eu levanto o tecido e vou levantando e levantando até…

― Morde aqui ― eu enfio o tecido na boca dele e ele o prende entre os dentes.

Bom garoto.

― Não solta ― eu ordeno e sinto um arrepio quando as unhas dele cravam a minha perna. ― Foi bom que a gente se aqueceu mais cedo. Vou aproveitar agora.

Eu, primeiro, faço um mapeamento do peitoral dele, pois eu não ia perder a oportunidade de fazer isso. Passo meus dedos por cada relevo que seu abdômen definido faz, contornando cada músculo, e me impressiono com a rigidez deles. Porra. O cara é sarado mesmo. Deslizo meus polegares do seu umbigo até a costela e fico observando, medindo quando ele respira fundo, descobrindo os pontos que o fazem se arrepiar. Não fico surpreso que ele se endurece quando alcanço seus mamilos e sorrio maleficamente antes de colocar um na boca para sugar. Ele relaxa e se contrai à medida que minha mão, que não está na sua cintura, percorre um caminho de cima a baixo, ameaçando cada vez mais descer até o seu pau duro.

Eu beijo sua pele quente e suada, respiro forte o perfume que me deixa zonzo. Ficar assim com ele me excita de novo e eu queria gastar as próximas horas só mordendo a barriga dele. Mas quero outra coisa também e por isso eu deixo essa vontade de lado para pôr o pau dele pra fora e começar uma masturbação lenta e bem dolorosa. Algo que me diz que Chan vai gostar disso e resolvo arriscar o truque, pois quero muito vê-lo gemer com a camiseta enfiada na boca.

― Coloca as mãos no ferro, querido ― eu sussurro ao pé do ouvido dele, usando a mesma expressão que ele usou comigo momentos antes. 

Sinto falta da pressão das mãos dele nas minhas coxas, mas vale totalmente a pena para vislumbrar quando as veias saltam enquanto ele imprime força no aperto. Ele respira alto e não faço menção de alterar em nada meu ritmo, subindo e descendo muito devagar. O líquido pré-ejucalatório vem e eu paro o que estou fazendo, escutando um protesto que me causa o riso.

― O que foi? ― eu pisco suavemente.

Mantenho minha mão parada enquanto com a outra vou fazendo carinho no braço dele até o ombro. Chan mexe o corpo e eu fico esperando se ele vai perder a paciência, mas ele não faz mais nada além de arquear o corpo. Isso é bom. Isso é muito bom. Volto a envolvê-lo com firmeza e bato uma bem rápido antes de diminuir de novo até cessar o movimento. Dá pra ver o quanto isso o enlouquece. Ele está grunhindo e empapando a regata com sua saliva e eu mordo o lábio, contente com a reação. Repito o que fiz, mas em vez de parar, apenas deslizo o dedão até a base e volto. Seu autocontrole está oscilando e seu corpo rígido entrega o quanto ele está perto. Eu encaixo uma mão na nuca dele e finalmente dou um fim em sua tortura, masturbando velozmente até vê-lo gozar. 

Eu tiro a mão para ver o pau dele expelir porra, mas sou interrompido em minha contemplação por um par de mãos engalfinhadas na minha camiseta. Chan cuspiu a regata e no lugar dela colocou minha boca e é claro que eu entrego o que ele quer, beijando-o no nível de sua afobação e estremecendo todo quando ele me aperta com aqueles braços esculpidos. 

― Porra, Jisung ― ele fala ofegante e eu sorrio ao lamber seu lábio.

Eu fico todo bobo com o jeito como ele está aturdido e envolvo o pescoço dele com os braços, beijando sua bochecha até chegar ao lóbulo da sua orelha para mordê-lo bem de leve. Deposito mais um beijinho em sua mandíbula e me afasto com delicadeza, saindo de cima dele. 

É uma pena que só pude fazer isso por ele. Ouvi dizer que minha sentada é sensacional.

Nós nos limpamos e damos um jeito de esconder o rastro dos aparelhos da academia, mas não dá pra fazer muita coisa a respeito do cheiro de sexo, perfume e suor. 

Quando estou com a mochila de volta no ombro, Chan me para. 

― Nós devíamos… falar sobre isso qualquer dia desses.

Não consigo ler sua expressão, mas ele falou casualmente, então não assumo nada a respeito do que ele está pensando. Pode ser que ele esteja querendo me dizer que nada disso é sério. Prevenir qualquer coisa que ele acha que eu devo estar imaginando a respeito disso.

― Tudo bem, me manda uma mensagem e aí a gente vê.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ai que que eu posso dizer IAHEAIHEAUFASHEIUAHSUE  
> se quiserem papear comigo, estarei por aqui ♥
> 
> eu tenho uma música para vocês  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZU3iqhwYwE&ab_channel=LittleMix-Topic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZU3iqhwYwE&ab_channel=LittleMix-Topic)
> 
> to ficando pior nota a nota, HELP


	2. Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí caras /wink  
> cheguei com mais um capítulo e espero que gostem!

No sábado, ele me convida para ir a um bar longe pra cacete. Nos sentamos lá dentro, no mezanino, e pedimos uma tábua de frios para comer enquanto bebemos. Tento não ficar ansioso acerca do que ele vai me dizer, pois já tenho uma resposta na manga. Se ele me disser que quer compromisso, é não. E se ele dizer que não quer compromisso, eu digo que eu também não. Simples assim.

― Vai começar a falar sobre o que é a reunião extraordinária? ― eu pergunto e sorrio na borda do copo da cerveja. 

Já estávamos há algum tempo falando sobre o lugar, o clima e os eventos da cidade, então acho que já deu para fazer a social necessária antes de ser brutalmente honesto. Quero encerrar a pendência logo para saber se preciso continuar ali ou não. 

― Eu acho que nós queremos a mesma coisa, certo? ― ele diz. ― Não queremos compromisso. Gostamos de sexo. E aparentemente nos demos bem _fisicamente_. Eu acho que a partir de agora poderíamos definir algumas regras.

Eu murmuro satisfeito. Adoro como ele disse que nos demos bem fisicamente falando. Meu corpo conversou com o dele que foi uma beleza.

― E o que são essas regras exatamente? ― eu cruzo as pernas e me recosto na cadeira para fazer certa pose. 

― Precisamos saber o que está fora e o que está dentro dos nossos limites. Assim nem eu faço merda nem você corre o risco de fazer algo que eu não vou curtir. 

Ele é tão atraente falando sério que eu quase perco o raciocínio. Sem falar que ele está usando uma camiseta com mangas que apertam seus bíceps de um jeito…

― Dá pra você parar de olhar para o meu corpo e prestar atenção em mim? ― ele ri.

― Desculpe ― finjo limpar o canto da boca. ― Certo. Você primeiro.

― Não vou te asfixiar, não importa o quanto você possa achar _sexy_. Não vou fazer nada que possa colocar sua vida em risco em geral. E não me chame de papai, _daddy_ nem variados.

― Sério? ― fico perplexo. ― Nem _papi_? Poxa, essa aí eu estava planejando soltar na próxima. Vou ter que me controlar ― eu brinco. ― Tudo bem. Sem papai nem mamãe. Quanto a mim, como eu já disse, eu não curto dor. De nenhum tipo. Nem humilhação, degradação e essas coisas. E não lamba meu olho, por favor. 

― Que? ― ele ri até os olhos sumirem daquele jeitinho que só ele sabe fazer.

― Vai por mim, já conheci muitos caras nojentos por aí ― eu suspiro resignado.

― Ele conseguiu?

― O que?

― Lamber seu olho? ― ele estava gargalhando.

― Não! Meu Deus. Eu consegui mandar ele tomar no cu antes disso ― eu gesticulo revoltado, mas não resisto a achar graça, pois foi engraçado mesmo. E só porque Chan está rindo, sinto vontade de continuar a contar a história do jeito mais expressivo que conheço. ― Sei lá no que ele estava pensando, num momento ele vinha lambendo minha bochecha e no outro ele estava aqui em cima de mim ― eu mostro a posição. ― Foi surreal. E aí eu disse “que merda você ‘ta fazendo, porra?”. E ele me olhou como se _eu_ estivesse louco e disse que eu tinha olhos lindos. E eu respondi “são lindos, mas não são de _comer_!”.

Chan escondeu o rosto na curva do cotovelo e eu esperei ele se recuperar do acesso de riso.

― Isso é só um _highlight_ das minhas aventuras ― digo. 

― Você tem muita coragem.

― É, pode ser ― eu dou de ombros e encho minha boca com carne.

― E por que você está solteiro?

― Hã? 

― Qual é o lance de estar solteiro?

― Por que a curiosidade? ― eu engulo e termino de servir o restante da cerveja no meu copo.

― Porque, bom, como o cara esquisito disse ― ele comenta rindo. ― Você tem lindos olhos, é inteligente, é divertido… ― ele cai na risada de novo.

Estou ajeitando o colarinho da minha camisa, deve ser por isso. Começo a rir junto com ele, mas me controlo para não perder a postura séria que tento manter. 

― O que é? Estou te ouvindo, só 'tô arrumando a camisa. Ficou quente aqui ― eu digo casualmente e paro com a atitude de falsa arrogância, me contentando com o fato de que Chan acha isso legal. 

Eu bebo mais um gole, me preparando para inventar um discurso para respondê-lo, pois não quero falar nada que quebre o clima e com certeza vou fazer isso se contar a verdade. 

― Já ouviu aquele dizer de que pessoas sozinhas são pessoas insuportáveis? ― eu brinco. ― É mais ou menos isso. Estou bem aqui com você, mas vai por mim, você não vai querer estar num relacionamento comigo. É melhor estar só com a parte boa. 

― Entendo ― ele diz, mas não sei se ele realmente entende. 

Não quero acrescentar mais nada, pois é o máximo que prefiro explicar sobre meus motivos. Chan não precisa saber dessa merda que eu sou quando não tem ninguém vendo.

― E você? ― rebato ansioso, doido para saber por qual razão aquele cara gostoso não estava comprometido. Do jeito que o Felix o pintava, eu imaginava que ele jamais estaria à solta no mundo. ― Ninguém é bom o suficiente para você?

― Não ― ele sorri, mas seus olhos estão baixos. 

O garçom vem e recolhe a garrafa vazia para substituí-la por uma cheia.

― Não é bem isso ― ele continua enquanto limpa as mãos no guardanapo. ― É mais por uma questão de tempo mesmo. Relacionamentos são difíceis de manter quando se está ocupado demais. 

― Felix me disse que você é meio que um zumbi _workaholic_.

― É sim ― ele sorri sem graça. ― Se não fosse por ele, provavelmente estaria tomando soro para substituir as refeições. 

― Felix é ótimo, não é, cara? Eu adoro esse garoto.

― Ele é sim. Vocês são amigos há muito tempo?

E assim se segue uma conversa confortável a respeito da nossa amizade com Felix. Paro de beber cerveja por um tempo e quando o bar fica ainda mais barulhento por causa da aglomeração de pessoas, eu peço ao garçom para trazer um _moscow mule_. Mudo de ideia rapidamente antes que ele se vá e peço para ele trazer um _drink_ com cereja no lugar. Chan me examina com curiosidade, mas não esclareço nada antes da hora.

― Mais alguma exigência? ― eu pergunto quando o silêncio paira e Chan fica me olhando com aqueles olhos escuros brilhantes. 

― Você me parece bem à vontade com essa situação ― ele observa. ― Não é a primeira vez que você faz esse tipo de negociação? Você faz… isso com mais gente?

― Eu não ― refuto logo a ideia. ― Só você ― eu pisco.

― Ah, é? ― a expressão dele se ilumina. ― E por que sou tão especial? 

― Não sei, acho que você conseguiu prender minha atenção por mais tempo. Eu até preferiria ter um arranjo desses, mas é meio difícil encontrar um cara como você, sabe?

― E é por isso que você sai com muitos caras? Não estou te julgando. Sério. Só queria te entender mesmo ― ele acrescenta rápido, temendo que eu fosse protestar. Mas estou longe de me importar com o que as pessoas pensam disso.

― Tipo isso ― eu respondo simplesmente. Se eu for mais longe do que esse par de palavras, vou começar a entrar em terreno perigoso.

― Então… que bom que _nós_ nos encontramos ― ele parece sem jeito ao dizer isso. ― E... não que seja da minha conta, mas… aquela noite quando você disse que acabou encontrando um cara desagradável, fiquei preocupado. De verdade. Não é nenhum problema sair com vários caras por aí, mas pode ser perigoso. 

Felix uma vez me alertou sobre esse meu comportamento que podia se tornar um problema algum dia. Tendia a ficar pior, especialmente quando eu estava muito estressado, como aconteceu na noite em que fiquei com Chan. Eu estava plenamente ciente do risco, mas eu também conseguia ignorá-lo quando bem queria. Minha mente às vezes era nublada por uma necessidade desconfortável e eu só queria me livrar dela a qualquer custo, mesmo que isso significasse que eu adotasse medidas não muito eficazes a longo prazo.

Eu não costumava dar muita atenção pra isso porque bom, eu sou um idiota no tempo livre, mas enquanto eu recebia aquele olhar intenso de Chan, eu podia nitidamente entender que devia parar de me meter em situações que podiam acabar mal. 

― Você pode me ligar quando você precisar ― ele completa.

Apesar da seriedade de Chan, não resisti e caí na gargalhada.

― _Telesex_? 

― Estou falando sério, Jisung ― ele diz apesar de estar sorrindo.

― É, ok, entendi ― eu pigarreio e mudo a postura. Droga. Espero que ele não use aquele tom de voz o tempo todo comigo. Ia me sentir mal de ter que dispensá-lo logo agora que consegui um acordo interessante. ― Obrigado. Eu acho. 

― Não consigo me lembrar de mais nada no momento, mas eu vou te informar conforme for acontecendo ― Chan volta ao assunto principal, para o meu alívio. ― Sou aberto a muitos tipos de experiências. Você acha que deveríamos combinar alguma palavra, um sinal? 

Eu reviro os olhos.

― Não. Se eu disser pra você parar, você pare imediatamente. Não sou semáforo pra ficar falando amarelo, vermelho e verde ― zombo com voz afetada. ― Que merda. Quem inventou isso?

― Malucos que gostam de falso não-consentimento ― ele deduz. ― Mas concordo totalmente com você. Vou me sentir em pânico com sinais confusos. 

A bebida chega e fico muito feliz pela interrupção. Experimento um pouco e ofereço para Chan, mas ele recusa.

― Você devia se sentar aqui ― eu indico o espaço vazio ao meu lado. 

O bom é que pegamos uma mesa perto da parede então o banco em que estou sentado é para duas pessoas. Chan sorri de lado antes de contornar a mesa e fazer exatamente o que eu sugeri mais o que eu planejava porque ele é bom assim em entender sinais. Ele põe o bração dele no espaldar e me acolhe quando recosto enquanto ainda seguro a bebida entre as mãos.

― Você quer ver o que eu sei fazer? ― eu pergunto. 

É mil vezes melhor com ele perto, pois assim não preciso gritar para que ele me ouça. 

Ele fica me observando com curiosidade enquanto enfio minha mão no copo e puxo uma cereja pelo cabo. Eu destaco o caule da fruta, o coloco na boca e deixo o drink na mesa. Me aproximo do corpo sólido e quente ao meu lado e me viro só o suficiente para que ele fique de camarote enquanto mexo a boca sem abri-la. Nossos rostos estão próximos e nossas pernas estão coladas e, cara, como isso é bom. Posso sentir uma energia tão boa vindo dele. É irresistível ficar confortável e totalmente à vontade.

Eu levo alguns minutos, mas consigo o resultado e tiro o caule da boca. Está com um nó perfeito e eu o admiro antes de ver a reação de Chan que, exatamente como eu esperei, está boquiaberto. A mão dele no meu cabelo, contudo, me pega de surpresa e eu meio que gemo, pois o jeito como ele simplesmente embrenha os dedos na minha nuca me deixa fraco e, porra, é gostoso demais.

― Agora entendo de onde vem a habilidade ― ele comenta e faz um carinho na minha cabeça que me deixa todo arrepiado. 

Eu coloco minha mão na coxa dele e nos beijamos. Consigo sentir o gosto de sal, de cerveja e mais algo inominável quando ele me guia para meter a língua dele na minha. Quando ele grunhe, fico extasiado. É um beijo que me tira totalmente da realidade. 

― Por essa eu não esperava ― ele sopra nos meus lábios e eu fico tonto assim que ele me cega com aquele sorriso lindo do caralho. 

― Sou cheio de surpresas ― eu comento e deixo minha perna sobre a dele. Mordo a bochecha para aguentar o quanto o movimento impacta no fato de que estou excitado. Por sorte, Chan não está muito longe. 

Nós vamos para a minha casa antes que a gente seja expulso do bar por indecência e também porque não estou com nenhuma vontade de fazer sexo em um lugar apertado e sujo. Quero Chan na minha cama e, se possível, de várias formas. 

― Posso usar seu banheiro um instante? ― Chan me pede depois que entramos e eu indico a direção.

Vou para o quarto e caio de costas na cama, tirando o celular do bolso para ver as notificações. Uma delas é um email do trabalho e eu não ia ver, mas o assunto é "Apresentação da Nova Linha" e o remetente é meu chefe e eu preciso saber o quanto estou ferrado. Leio a primeira frase que já começa com o anúncio da demissão do assistente dele que, pelo menos, me ajudava no trabalho apesar de ser um pouco burro, e em seguida vem a notícia de que tenho várias planilhas incompletas para preencher até segunda-feira. 

Que maravilha.

― Ué, ‘ta vestido ainda? ― Chan pergunta ao surgir no quarto.

Jogo o celular para trás e o encaro sem me erguer.

― Me fode até você não aguentar. Por favor ― eu suplico fingindo cansaço.

Chan ri. Ele sobe na cama e afunda os joelhos nas minhas laterais. 

Ah, meu Deus. 

Isso é perfeito. 

_Ele_ é perfeito. 

♠

Na segunda-feira, depois da primeira aula, eu e Felix caminhamos no campus em direção ao laboratório de informática para responder a um questionário online obrigatório da faculdade. Nos sentamos perto e meu amigo decide cochichar comigo enquanto estamos lá. E porque ele está falando de Chan, presto toda a atenção.

― Você não vai acreditar, mas sábado à noite Chan saiu e voltou só no domingo de madrugada. E hoje ele levantou cedo, me deu um abraço e comprou um sonho para dividirmos no café da manhã. O que será que aconteceu? 

Eu faço o máximo que consigo para segurar a risada.

― O cara deve ter se dado bem no final de semana.

Eu que dei, né. Mas isso é um detalhe. Suspiro ao lembrar do que aconteceu e volto urgentemente a ler a porra do questionário online antes que eu tenha uma ereção.

― Ele fez toda a rotina básica para a sobrevivência humana e ainda me ajudou a lavar a roupa ― Felix diz e eu concordo distraidamente. 

_No tanque dele?_ , fico doido pra soltar um comentário picante, mas normalmente não falo de Chan com Felix e vai ser muito suspeito se eu começar a fazer isso.

― E olha isso ― ele me mostra a mensagem do Chan que diz que ele está comprando comida para o jantar. ― Ele está num bom humor daqueles. Ele só compra comida assim quando está muito feliz.

― Ele se deu bem e agora você se dá bem, é uma situação onde ambos ganham. Agradeça o sortudo.

― Estou contente. Faz tempo que não o vejo sair desse jeito e voltar tão animado.

― Hm ― resmungo porque não sei mais o que dizer. 

― Você quer ir lá em casa essa semana pra terminar de montar a apresentação da sexta-feira? A gente pode finalizar e depois assistir o primeiro episódio da nova temporada de _Suits_.

― Claro, pode ser.

Quando Felix não está vendo, digito uma mensagem.

**jisung:**

lix pode saber sobre a gente?

não discutimos sobre isso no sábado

Eu sabia qual resposta seria pelo modo como Felix não demonstrava sinais de ter conseguido obter informações de Chan a respeito da noitada. Mas era sempre bom confirmar e deixar as coisas esclarecidas.

**chan:**

é melhor não

**jisung:**

ótimo. 

prepare a melhor pokerface que você tiver 

vou com felix na casa de vocês na quarta

É muito estranho ir ao flat depois de tudo que aconteceu. Meu corpo fica tenso, premeditando o momento em que vou dar de cara com Chan. Não sou nem um pouco imune a caras com quem eu já fiquei, mas sempre fui um bom ator ao fingir que sim. Ganha-se prática depois de ter feito tanta besteira. E como não gosto nem um pouco de ser surpreendido para não ser pego nas minhas próprias travessuras, fico investigando o flat até encontrar meu alvo no seu habitual lugar na mesa. Nossos olhares se encontram e verifico se Felix está me vendo antes de piscar pra ele, feito um cúmplice.

Eu tenho esse problema de fazer graça indevidamente. Uma vez me disseram isso e concordo plenamente. Sou um cara que adora brincar com o perigo e que gasta todas as energias tentando ser engraçado para impedir que as pessoas se aproximem demais de mim. Quando se é desse jeito as pessoas percebem que não querem ficar por perto de alguém que se comporta assim por muito tempo. Hoje em dia é mais fácil porque quase não penso enquanto faço. Tornou-se um hábito irremediável. 

Um hábito que adquiri depois de ter passado por umas situações traumáticas, quando decidi que não deixaria mais ninguém foder minha cabeça. Então sim, eu sei exatamente o que eu ganho me colocando em situações perigosas. E também sei o que significa quando faço piada cada vez que alguém tenta se meter na minha vida. O objetivo nesses dois comportamentos é sempre o de manter pessoas longe.

A questão era: Bang Chan aguentaria isso por quanto tempo antes de dizer que eu precisava parar? Antes de dizer que eu não valho o esforço?

― Vou usar a mesa aqui ― Felix avisa a Chan que tira o fone para ouvi-lo. 

Nós nos sentamos e faço um bom trabalho em me concentrar nos estudos. Quase dá para esquecer que existe uma terceira presença se não fosse pelo barulho suave e ocasional de sua digitação no teclado. Por um instante, me pergunto por qual razão Chan está ali e por que não preferiu se esconder no quarto onde seria mais seguro. Se estivesse lá, ele não correria risco algum de me desferir uma olhadela diferente, não ficaria afetado pela minha voz. 

O que me leva à conclusão de que ou ele igualmente aprecia estar no olho do furacão ou de que ele não liga nem um pouco para mim. Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco exagerado, mas que terminar nesse último pensamento me deixa puto, isso acontece. Afinal de contas, ele acha _mesmo_ que pode fazer de conta que eu não sou ninguém? De que não foi ótimo transar comigo?

― Felix, vou aceitar aquela pipoca com açúcar ― eu digo ao meu amigo. ― Estou quase terminando aqui, então você pode ir lá preparar enquanto isso.

Felix assente e me entrega suas anotações e eu o espero sumir na cozinha antes de pular para a cadeira ao meu lado e então subir meu pé pela perna desnuda de Chan. Ele está usando bermuda, o que é algo ótimo para o que estou fazendo. Quanto menos tecido, melhor. Ele repara imediatamente o que estou fazendo e me encara, perplexo. _Isso_. Era essa cara que eu queria ver.

― O que você está fazendo? ― ele move os lábios sem emitir som.

Ele olha para a direção da cozinha e eu também, meu coração acelerando. Adoro a adrenalina disso. E adoro o fato de que estamos fazendo algo muito difícil de explicar se fôssemos pegos. Me faz pensar no que eu inventaria se acontecesse. E não faço nenhuma ideia da desculpa que eu usaria. 

― Sentiu minha falta? ― eu sussurro tão baixo que eu nem sei se ele consegue me ouvir. 

Eu sorrio e continuo o tateando com os pés, mas ele prende minhas pernas com as dele e eu mordo meu lábio, contorcendo minha expressão. Caramba, ele é _forte_. 

A comoção causa barulho e eu retrocedo, esperando para ver se Felix vai aparecer.

A pipoca começa a estourar.

Tenho outra ideia diabólica. Eu me desvencilho do aperto dele com um chute, levanto e contorno a mesa, indo até o lado dele e vendo exatamente quando ele arregala os olhos em pânico. É bom saber que ele não tem controle nenhum da situação, apenas eu. 

Ele está indeciso entre me acompanhar e checar se o nosso amigo vai nos surpreender e eu me divirto o deixando decidir entre as duas coisas. Eu coloco uma mão em sua coxa e ele a espanta com um movimento rápido, mas eu sou persistente, e tento de novo até que ele se levanta, tropeça no pé da mesa e quase cai em cima de mim. Eu tapo a boca para segurar o riso e ele me encara, furioso. Eu espio por cima do seu ombro, mas Felix ainda está na cozinha e eu volto para Chan exigindo com as mãos.

É claro que ele está com aquela expressão de “você é louco?” a qual eu responderia afirmativamente se eu pudesse. Nos próximos segundos, vou obter a certeza sobre Chan ser ou o tipo de pessoa que vai me acompanhar ou a que vai recuar na beira. É só o que eu preciso saber. É o que eu mais preciso no mundo e só vou me dar conta disso depois, quando eu estiver pensando no que fiz.

Chan me beija brevemente antes de olhar na direção da cozinha uma vez, ansioso, medroso, e eu sorrio, pois gosto dessa sensação que ele está sentindo. Ele volta a me beijar e isso me faz tão satisfeito que quase emito um som de aprovação. Sou eu que tenho de empurrá-lo para parar e eu agacho um momento antes de Felix surgir com um balde de pipoca.

― O que vocês estão fazendo? ― ele pergunta.

― Chan me disse que tem uma tomada aqui ― eu digo ao olhar atrás do sofá. 

Chan está vermelho, mas Felix não consegue ver seu rosto, o que o previne de ter de se explicar. Eu pego o carregador do notebook e o engato na tomada.

― Conseguiu finalizar?

― Sim, está pronto ― eu minto. Chan me encara incrédulo. ― Vou te mandar assim que eu editar os vídeos. Agora vamos ao que interessa ― aponto para a televisão ligada já no episódio que iríamos assistir. 

Mais tarde, quando estou saindo do flat, recebo uma mensagem.

**chan:**

eu achei que ia ter um ataque do coração

**jisung:**

você é maromba

sabia que ia aguentar

Espero que ele peça que eu nunca mais faça isso. Espero o sermão sobre o fato de que poderíamos ter sido pegos ou de como ele achou aquilo desconfortável e inapropriado. De que eu devia ser mais cuidadoso ou avisá-lo antes. Mas como sempre, Chan está sempre me deixando sem jeito.

**chan:**

você vai se arrepender

E é assim que iniciamos uma competição para ver quem consegue deixar o outro mais constrangido. Para ver quem é que vai conseguir passar a mão boba e sair ileso. Quem vai dar o beliscão e não vai precisar se explicar pelo grito involuntário. 

Os meus favoritos eram os gestos obscenos, que arrancavam um riso de coçar a garganta e eram impossíveis de passarem despercebidos. Uma vez, Chan ouvia atentamente o colega explicando sobre a chateação na aula e eu passei por eles enfiando dois dedos na boca e revirando os olhos. Consegui escutar as desculpas risonhas de Chan ao seu colega ressoarem por todo o campus. Outro dia, eu me inclinei tanto na mesa da biblioteca que praticamente deitei a cabeça e empinei a bunda, fazendo-o corar e derrubar um livro pesado da mesa.

Chan era um iniciante nas provocações, mas infelizmente ele pegava o jeito rápido. Numa noite, quando eu fui à secretaria para resolver uma pendência de documentação, eu o senti puxando o meu casaco para trás e eu caí no colo de um cara que eu nem conhecia e que quase me derrubou de quatro no chão ao me empurrar para frente. Em outro episódio, Chan sentou na primeira fileira do auditório e ficou com as pernas abertas, a mão por cima da calça no pau dele, me olhando como se eu fosse a única pessoa apresentando a porra de um trabalho. Isso quando não lambia os lábios cada vez que eu arriscava espiá-lo.

Cara, eu tinha criado um monstro. Ou o libertado. Mas eu precisava admitir, as brincadeiras faziam com que eu me divertisse à beça enquanto ria sozinho, especialmente no trabalho quando eu me pegava lembrando de alguma travessura e tramava outra. 

Elas não conseguiam, contudo, espantar todos os problemas. 

― O que foi, Ji? ― Felix me pergunta assim que me aproximo dele no campus.

Tínhamos combinado de tomar café juntos assim que a primeira aula terminasse. Chan está perto a alguns passos, mas sua atenção está no celular. 

― O babaca do meu chefe me passou um negócio de última hora e agora não sei como vou terminar essa merda de revisão do professor ― eu me revolto e aperto o passo na direção da cafeteria. ― Meu emprego ou essa matéria que estou a ponto de tomar bomba? ― eu suspiro. ― Pego o ônibus ou compro uma goiaba?

Escuto uma risada muito baixa atrás de nós. Felix também se surpreende ao olhar para trás, mas como seu amigo está no celular não dá nem pra dizer que ele está nos escutando. 

― Você quer ajuda? 

― Não precisa. Sei que você também precisa fazer a sua. Vou dar conta.

Felix me olha com aquele jeito doce e triste, de quem está com as mãos atadas. Nós voltamos a falar sobre a porcentagem de coisas que podemos deixar de fazer para passar com o mínimo e me despeço dele assim que decido ir para casa para arregaçar as mangas e fazer o que precisa ser feito. Quando estou a alguns metros de distância da dupla, consigo escutar Felix brigando com Chan.

― Você podia ser mais educado. Cumprimentar não machuca ninguém.

Eu dou um meio sorriso para mim mesmo e tento imaginar a cara que Chan estaria fazendo, mas não me viro para conferir.

♠

Eu consigo terminar as duas pendências às duas da manhã e perco a conta de quantas vezes precisei me levantar e lavar o rosto para enganar o sono. Eu odiava ficar acordado quando deveria estar dormindo, mas eu não tinha nenhuma opção. Resultado: acabei indo para o trabalho num puta mau humor e ainda por cima para aturar meu chefe corrigindo uma série de coisas que ele mesmo pediu para inserir na semana passada. Tive de lidar com o fato de que a minha apresentação foi interrompida uma série de vezes por um supervisor de outra filial e no fim meu computador jurássico decidiu desistir da vida quando tentei mexer em uma planilha pesada. A sorte era que meus arquivos ficaram salvos na rede e não perdi nenhum, mas eu ficaria sem máquina para trabalhar por um dia e meio.

À noite, vou para a faculdade e entrego meu trabalho meia boca ao professor torcendo para que ele ao menos considere me dar meio ponto. Engulo um comprimido para amenizar a enxaqueca e rezo para que isso não foda meu estômago vazio. Mas não preciso me preocupar com isso por muito tempo, pois logo vejo meu amigo segurando o que imagino ser a dose de açúcar que mereço depois daquele dia de merda.

― Aqui ― Felix aparece com um copo de caramelo macchiato cheio de chantilly e uma porção de alfajor, deixando todos na mesa à minha frente. ― Você nem vai acreditar. Hoje cedo o Chan me deu dinheiro e disse: _compra um café pra você e pro seu amigo_. Acho que ele se sentiu mal porque eu briguei com ele porque ele nem te dá oi.

― Uau ― eu fico maravilhado e logo dou um gole que me deixa todo aquecido por dentro. O mau humor diminui trinta por cento. ― E onde ele está para que eu possa agradecê-lo? ― eu procuro em volta, mas não vejo a figura.

― Ele foi à biblioteca. Você quer o número dele? ― ele saca rápido o celular e tenho certeza de que é porque estava doido para ter uma desculpa para me dar o número de seu amigo.

― Não… ― começo a dizer e logo paro, pois estava prestes a deixar escapar um “eu já tenho”. ― Não precisa, sério. Outro dia eu agradeço.

― Por que vocês são assim um com o outro? ― Felix pergunta chateado. ― Poxa, vocês podiam se dar tão bem! É sério. Eu ia ficar tão feliz.

_Ah, se você soubesse…_

― Seria até mais fácil. E seria divertido se meus dois melhores amigos pudessem andar juntos também. 

― Felix, não dá pra se ter tudo no mundo ― eu o repreendo em tom de brincadeira e dou uma mordida num alfajor. 

Eu pesco o celular e digito uma mensagem.

**jisung:**

valeu pelo café

estava precisando

**chan:**

mais do que de mim?

**jisung:**

mais do que de você

você não vem com chantilly e calda de caramelo

**chan:**

creio que isso possa ser facilmente arranjado

**jisung:**

meu deus

vou ficar com essa imagem na cabeça

― Você está paquerando alguém?

Eu volto à realidade e bato a tela do celular com mais força que o normal na mesa. Tento sumir com o sorriso que devo estar exibindo enquanto como o doce, mas já era. Felix já viu.

― Não, por quê? 

― Está sorrindo pra esse celular o tempo todo. Estou ficando com ciúmes.

Eu reviro os olhos e o chuto de leve.

― Não é nada. Estou rindo de uma bobeira do grupo.

― Sei… não precisa mentir pra mim ― ele diz e fico com medo de que estou o magoando por não contar as coisas, mas prefiro desviar o assunto. ― Não vou ficar aborrecido caso seja. Você sabe que vou ficar feliz por você.

Ah, é. Quase tinha me esquecido. Felix torcia para que eu encontrasse um namorado.

― Não é nada ― eu reitero.

**jisung:**

como posso te agradecer 

_adequadamente_

pelo café?

**chan:**

não precisa

você deve estar cansado hoje

amanhã você pensa em alguma coisa

além disso

(foto anexada)

Eu olho para a fotografia que ele tirou da mão direita usando uma órtese de pulso. Caio na risada.

**jisung:**

o que é isso?

é de tanto bater uma?

Não consigo me controlar. É engraçado demais. 

**jisung:**

meu amor

não acabamos de concordar que podemos nos chamar para resolver esse tipo de problema?

eu também não ia te deixar na mão

eu daria uma mãozinha pra você

kkkk

**chan:**

aproveita pra curtir com a minha cara

vai

estou inválido mesmo

Eu tiro uma foto de mim mesmo fazendo uma pose fofa e mando pra ele.

**jisung:**

(foto anexada)

**chan:**

maldoso :(

O cantarolar de Felix atrai minha atenção e o vejo fingir que não está nem um pouco curioso quando sei muito bem que está. Só que ele não vai conseguir arrancar nada de mim, coisa que ele também sabe muito bem.

― Promete que vai me dizer se isso ficar sério? ― é só o que ele me pergunta após um pequeno silêncio.

Eu balanço a cabeça vagamente, incapaz de prometer qualquer coisa.

♠

Ter um amigo secreto colorido é algo muito conveniente. Quero dizer, eu tinha conseguido _exatamente_ o que eu queria: um relacionamento desapegado com alguém legal, bonito e cheiroso, que faz comigo um sexo gostoso e ainda por cima entra na maior parte das minhas brincadeiras. Chan era surpreendente de muitas maneiras e estava a uma ligação de distância. Nós éramos compatíveis em uma série de coisas, buscávamos os mesmos objetivos e nada se tornava complicado entre nós. Se algo me desagradava, eu dizia e ele também. Sem frescuras. 

O aspecto sigiloso da relação também não era um grande problema, afinal, eu não esperava sair por aí de mãos dadas tendo encontros bobos e sem graça. Os únicos que podiam representar um verdadeiro perigo eram os meus amigos que logicamente ficavam interessados em descobrir a identidade do misterioso com quem eu mantinha contato, mas eu até gostava de deixá-los sem saber de tudo. Não é como se eles precisassem saber já que não era um lance sério. De que adiantava contar para eles se no final das contas isso podia virar cinzas de um dia para o outro?

Eu não era um otário de presumir que Chan não se cansaria daquele acordo. Nós não declaramos exclusividade e eu sei que um cara como ele pode facilmente encontrar alguém de quem ele goste de muitas maneiras. Vai chegar o dia em que ele vai perceber que eu não sou _suficiente_. Vai perceber que eu não vou poder ser uma companhia para a eternidade. E mesmo que ele pense, vou ter que dispensá-lo. Eu o alertei sobre isso. E assim que ele começar a ter outras intenções comigo, eu vou ter que cortar o mal pela raiz. Porque é assim que eu sou. 

É assim que tem que ser.

♠

― Boa sorte para nós ― Hyunjin me diz ao se virar para trás na carteira. 

Eu bato o punho no dele e recebo a folha com as questões profundamente formuladas pelo nosso querido e amável professor. Desviro e começo a ler o que vem a ser meu último suspiro. Levo mais de uma hora para responder tudo, pois quero ter certeza de que dei meu máximo nas alternativas dissertativas e depois que finalmente entrego a última prova do semestre ao professor, eu deixo a sala e encontro Hyunjin no corredor. Desabo no banco ao lado dele e exaspero longamente.

― Se Deus quiser, hoje eu vou transar até eu parar de andar ― eu digo sem qualquer vergonha e escuto meu amigo dar risada.

― Com seu amigo secreto colorido?

― Exatamente. Mas ele não me respondeu ainda. Chances de que ele fure comigo. Queria ele furando outras coisas, mas… a vida adulta é cheia de decepções.

― Você não tem um reserva? Uma segunda opção?

― Ah, eu queria que fosse ele. _Preciso_ que seja ele.

― Cuidado pra não se apegar… você vai fazer besteira. 

Como se eu já não estivesse fazendo muita besteira ao transar com Bang Chan fazendo de conta de que eu podia lidar com a perspectiva de que um dia aquilo acabaria do dia pra noite.

― Você já está há um bom tempo com esse ― Hyunjin observou. ― Será que algum dia vou ter a honra conhecê-lo? Você não pode me mostrar pelo menos uma foto do pau dele?

Eu dou uma risada alta e balanço a cabeça.

― Conhecendo você, sei que vai começar a abaixar as calças de uns caras aí só pra descobrir a quem pertence o filho.

Hyunjin conhece todos os meus rolos, exceto esse com o Chan. Nós estávamos sempre conversando sobre quem pegamos, sobre o que achamos de alguns caras por aí, então era óbvio que ele estava chateado por não ter recebido tanta informação desde que comecei essa amizade colorida inesperada.

― Se ele tivesse te dado um chupão, eu teria dado um jeito de descobrir pela arcada dentária ― Hyunjin complementa a piada e nós dois damos risada.

― O que vai fazer no final de semana? ― pergunto.

― Vou viajar. Ver meus avós. Faz tempo que não os vejo.

― Vai andar a cavalo na fazenda deles?

― Eu vou sim ― ele responde. ― E talvez eu procure por algum caubói.

― Pra te ensinar a cavalgar, eu imagino.

― Ele não precisa me ensinar o que eu já sei.

Nós dois rimos. É difícil parar com uma conversa de duplo sentido quando a começamos. 

― Um final de semana de montaria ― eu assobio. ― Espero que eu esteja com essa sorte.

Tento não pensar muito na falta de resposta de Chan. Eu tinha falado com ele sobre o fim das provas e como seria ótimo se a gente pudesse marcar de fazer alguma coisa assim que fôssemos liberados daquela tortura. Nós até concordamos em adiar nossas escapadas para acumular estresse suficiente que seria totalmente descarregado numa noite de sexo desenfreado. Mas pelo visto, ele não estava muito comunicativo e isso estava me deixando num puta mau humor. 

Será que ele tinha mudado de ideia sem me avisar? Será que tinha encontrado uma companhia melhor? Fez novos planos?

Eu não faço ideia de como é a vida sexual do Bang, pois não acho certo perguntar uma vez que é meio implícito que o lado pessoal fique de fora dos nossos diálogos, então não faço ideia se ele sai com mais gente. Por falar nisso, já tem algumas semanas que não vejo mais ninguém. Mas isso é porque a faculdade está me matando. E também porque é super difícil encontrar alguém de que eu goste. Alguém que saiba fazer a coisa certa. E alguém que seja tudo o que eu preciso.

Assim como Chan é pra mim.

― Eu vou nessa. Divirta-se com seu caubói ― eu me despeço ao bater no joelho de Hyunjin.

Eu não vou direto para casa e fico enrolando no mercado comprando meu jantar entre alguns itens que sei que estão faltando na despensa. Odeio admitir, mas verifico o celular de minuto em minuto impaciente. 

Chan deve estar ocupado. Ele ainda deve estar enfiado numa sala fazendo uma prova. Não teve tempo para ler minhas mensagens. 

Por outro lado, ele sabia que eu entraria em contato com ele. Comentei com ele dias antes. Então ele devia, pelo menos, me deixar ciente de sua decisão. 

Que merda. Preciso parar com isso. Preciso _urgente_ parar com isso. Não posso condicionar minha noite à resposta de uma pessoa. Quando é que comecei a criar expectativa quando esse lance todo era baseado na indiferença? Quando é que comecei a ficar com raiva só porque não recebo a atenção que acho que mereço?

― Mais alguma coisa? ― a moça do caixa pergunta.

― Não ― respondo entredentes.

Passo tudo no cartão e resmungo quando estou dentro do carro. Eu devia ligar para Chan só para confirmar. Só para não ir para casa bufando de raiva. Mas não consigo ceder o orgulho. Não consigo aceitar que eu vou desempenhar o papel de desesperado. Não sei por qual motivo, mas ligar para ele quando eu _já tinha_ dito que eu o queria me deixa com uma sensação amarga na boca, como se eu estivesse me humilhando de alguma forma. Como se ele pudesse se aproveitar desse momento de fraqueza e me achar muito tolo. 

Porra.

 _Odeio isso_.

Vou para casa e guardo as compras de qualquer jeito. Quando entro no banheiro, a mensagem finalmente vem. E ela me dá o golpe final.

**chan:**

desculpa

eu entreguei minha prova agora e os meninos me seguraram na sala

eu vou ao bar com eles agora

eu meio que prometi

nos vemos mais tarde?

Eu olho para o relógio. Já é bem tarde e se ele vai para o bar com os amigos provavelmente só vai aparecer de madrugada, isso _se_ aparecer. Fico tentado a persuadi-lo a não ir ou até mesmo a aceitar que ele venha a hora que ele quiser, mas o momento de raiva e frustração que experimentei antes esgotaram a minha energia. Não sei se serei capaz de esperar ou estar com um ânimo decente caso ele resolva aparecer.

**jisung:**

deixa pra outro dia

**chan:**

certeza?

**jisung:**

absoluta

Não aguardo por outra mensagem. Coloco o celular no modo avião e o deixo carregando. Tomo um banho rápido e só bebo uma caneca de achocolatado mais um analgésico antes de ir direto para a cama.

♠

Fico mais de uma semana sem falar com Chan. Me ocupo o suficiente para que isso nem passe pela minha cabeça. E sei que estou me comportando de um jeito pirracento, mas não consigo evitar. Não gostei de ser deixado de lado quando tínhamos um combinado. E de tanto ficar puto por estar me importando tanto com uma situação dessas, achei prudente me distanciar.

Porque eu _não devia_ nem me importar pra começo de conversa.

Felix certamente não elogiaria meu comportamento se soubesse dele. Podia imaginá-lo revirando os olhos ao me ouvir relatar a péssima escolha de estratégia para lidar com um incômodo. E é exatamente por causa da bronca iminente que não compartilho o que é que estava me deixando cabisbaixo e irritadiço ultimamente, evitando qualquer diálogo materno com a desculpa esfarrapada de que eu estava estressado com os estudos e o trabalho. O que também não era nenhuma mentira e ajudava a fazer com que eu não me sentisse cem por cento culpado por estar ocultando mais coisas do meu melhor amigo.

Chan, por sua vez, me mandou duas mensagens desde a última vez que entramos em contato. Ambas queriam puxar assunto, mas não as respondi. Ou seja, menos um ponto para mim porque não posso simplesmente dar um fora no cara e mandá-lo se foder. E isso porque eu tinha noção de que ele não fazia nada de errado. Ele não _fez_ nada de errado. Ele não tinha como saber o quanto eu estava esperando por ele. Eu é que estava errado por ter criado tanta _expectativa_ acerca de uma noite. 

Ser trocado pelos amigos dele que com certeza eram mais importantes do que eu me machucou, mas eu não devia sentir dor. Porque nós não tínhamos nada sério. Nosso lance era secreto e era casual. Ou seja, não seria justo exigir do cara _qualquer coisa_. 

Eu sabia que estava sendo um idiota remoendo toda essa situação e que eu devia deixar para lá, voltar a falar com o cara para não perdê-lo de vista por algo tão besta, mas uma parte de mim, aquela infantil e reptiliana, quer que Chan se sinta castigado mesmo que ele não mereça. 

Outra voz mais racional me repreende e fala que estou sendo muito convencido por assumir que essa atitude mesquinha consegue ganhar alguma coisa. 

De repente gosto muito de me sentir um total babaca, pois é o que acaba acontecendo comigo quando me meto nesse circo que eu mesmo armo cuja plateia está composta unicamente por mim.

Eu não mereço estar com ninguém.

♠

Quando as notas das provas finalmente saem, eu fico grato pelo fato de ter ficado de exame apenas em uma matéria. É a que eu sabia que precisaria enfrentar, então venho estudando o conteúdo há dias, algo que também ajuda a me distrair pra caralho dos meus problemas. 

No dia da avaliação, estou nervoso e tenso. Não costumo ficar assim, mas o professor não é um dos meus favoritos e não gostaria de ter que vê-lo de novo no próximo semestre e é o que vai acontecer se eu falhar. 

Na sala de aula, eu e mais cinco esperamos pela chegada dele. Enquanto isso, mexo no celular.

**felix:**

vai dar tudo certo

você estudou bastante

vai passar

confio em você

**hyunjin:**

você consegue pelo menos a média

você não pode ser tão burro assim

Sorrio com as mensagens de incentivo dos meus amigos. Vê-los torcendo por mim sempre me ajuda a relaxar e ficar mais confiante. Mas o efeito é temporário, pois assim que recebo a prova, me deparo com a primeira questão que só podia ser uma pegadinha por causa de suas sentenças ambíguas. Eu não me lembrava de ter estudado o assunto dela. Tinha quase certeza de que não tinha lido sobre e provavelmente ela apareceu ali para me desestabilizar. 

Tento me acalmar e respiro fundo. Não vou me desesperar. Eu posso dar conta.

Pulo a resolução dela e vou para as demais, imaginando que teria alguma pista no decorrer da leitura, contudo, depois de responder a tudo com o máximo de informação que eu me recordava, eu não obtive qualquer clareza acerca da bendita questão. Batuco a caneta na carteira e quase choro pela frustração. Puta merda. Eu tinha estudado tanto! Não era possível que eu fosse perder nota por causa de uma perguntinha retirada do inferno. Eu ficaria desolado caso eu reprovasse por causa de um mísero ponto.

Sem condição de prolongar ainda mais meu desalento, aceitei meu destino e desisti no último resquício de tempo, entregando a prova sem responder à primeira, pois me recusava a chutar algo que eu sequer sabia direito. Pensei até em reclamar ao professor ou exigir dele o material de onde ele tinha tirado aquela pergunta, mas assim que ele me olha por cima dos óculos, deixo pra lá. Não vale a pena discutir com ele. E talvez eu só o enfurecesse se tentasse agir feito um briguento como eu fiz durante todo o semestre. 

Engulo o orgulho e aceito a derrota. O professor recebe a folha da minha mão, dá uma olhada na pergunta em branco e espero ele dizer alguma coisa a respeito, mas ele somente bate o dedo na mesa. 

― Seu nome, garoto. Quer reprovar de graça? ― ele diz seco e eu arregalo os olhos.

Eu deixei o campo da assinatura sem preencher. Devo ter ficado tão nervoso só de ler a primeira questão que esqueci de escrever meu nome. Solto a respiração e agradeço mentalmente a bondade do professor em me alertar. Alguns não teriam o mesmo trabalho e ficariam satisfeitos em reprovar um aluno por causa da falta do nome.

Enquanto escrevo, reparo que o professor não tira o dedo de cima da avaliação e fico até incomodado com isso, pois ele está bloqueando a passagem da minha mão. Estou prestes a pedir licença quando a unha dele praticamente afunda na folha e eu congelo em choque. O professor está me _mostrando_ a alternativa que responde a primeira pergunta. 

Eu não levanto os olhos apesar de estar com as costas viradas para a sala. 

O professor então remove a mão. Em seguida, marco a alternativa, assino e entrego a prova. 

Não sei o que deu nele para que ele tivesse me ajudado. Talvez ele igualmente não quisesse me ver no próximo semestre. Eu é que não ia perguntar, não era nenhum bobo.

Quando o resultado do exame sai, fico feliz que o número apresentado é um ponto a mais que a média. Fico aliviado. Significa que eu teria passado mesmo se tivesse deixado de responder a primeira pergunta. A aprovação é mérito meu. E é só disso que eu preciso saber para ficar ainda mais relaxado quando as férias finalmente chegam para mim.

Ainda tem o trabalho, é claro, mas pelo menos não preciso mais ficar pensando que vou ter de ir para a faculdade à noite ou que vou ter que usar o final de semana para estudar. É bom quando posso me permitir deitar no sofá e ligar a televisão para assistir qualquer bobeira que estiver passando. É prazeroso não ter absolutamente nada para fazer quando saio do escritório. 

Os dias vêm e vão monótonos e num deles sou milagrosamente convidado a participar de um evento anual de três dias muito conhecido na empresa onde trabalho. Normalmente ele é realizado em cidades grandes e apenas cargos de liderança recebem o convite, mas de repente recebo um no meu e-mail e fico _atônito_ , imaginando que aquilo foi mandado para mim por engano.

― Já que o Yunho não faz mais parte do time, achei que você pudesse ir no lugar dele ― meu chefe casualmente me explica quando peço a ele por mais detalhes. Yunho era o assistente dele que ele demitiu há pouco tempo. ― Você quer ir? Se não, vou ter que passar para outra pessoa.

― Eu quero muito sim! ― eu me empolgo. ― Obrigado.

― Certo. Dê suas informações a Jeong para que ela compre as passagens e reserve o hotel. Tem um formulário para preencher também, mas isso ela te explica certinho.

― O senhor vai?

― Ah, não. Dessa vez tenho compromisso com a minha esposa. Não esqueça de anotar tudo que você aprender lá. Conto com você.

Eu assinto rapidamente e comemoro em silêncio quando volto à minha mesa. Caralho. Ir a esse evento significa _muito_ pra mim. Eu achava que jamais receberia a oportunidade por ter um cargo de analista e meu chefe ser um completo idiota às vezes, mas acho que a sorte chega até para quem não espera. Passo o restante do dia de bom humor e espalho a notícia para os meus amigos que igualmente ficam felizes por mim.

Nada como ir à uma cidade litorânea e metropolitana para esquecer de todos os problemas. Era uma viagem que eu merecia depois de tanto trabalho e tanta dedicação, tenho certeza absoluta. Fico totalmente entregue à experiência, pois tudo está por conta da empresa e quero aproveitar ao máximo. Viajo de avião, tiro fotos e me jogo na cama do hotel onde ficarei por três dias e duas noites. É incrível e é tudo o que eu preciso.

O evento é composto por um itinerário cheio de treinamentos para diversas áreas. Na minha inscrição, precisei selecionar quais eu queria participar e logo assinalei as do meu interesse para investir na minha carreira. Eu sabia que boa parte das palestras não seriam tão emocionantes, mas estava ansioso pelos _workshops_ que certamente teriam alguma coisa que eu poderia usar. Isso sem contar os inúmeros estandes espalhados por todo o saguão que eram organizados por equipes de várias empresas querendo vender serviços. 

A comida e bebida à vontade era outro fator positivo e eu experimentei de tudo um pouco enquanto conseguia. Conversei com muita gente de várias partes do país e troquei ideia com pessoas que também eram analistas e me deram novas perspectivas em relação ao trabalho. Estava sendo tudo maravilhoso e eu anotava ávido num caderno todas as informações que eu recolhia durante o evento.

Ao final do primeiro dia, estou exausto e sequer penso em sair à noite porque quero acordar bem no dia seguinte. Posso deixar para passear depois do encerramento, quando não terei mais nada para me preocupar além de voltar para casa. 

No segundo dia, depois do almoço, eu falto a uma palestra para me aventurar mais pelos estandes com apresentação de produtos. E quando menos espero, vejo uma silhueta familiar a poucos metros à minha frente. Bang Chan está ali, cercado de pessoas, prestando atenção à apresentação de um dos caras do setor de tecnologia e eu fico me perguntando _como_ , como ele veio parar aqui? 

Por um momento, penso que me enganei e que aquele ali é só alguém muito parecido com ele, mas quanto mais eu olho, mais eu tenho certeza. Ainda mais quando ele exibe um sorriso e se mexe de um jeito bastante familiar.

Não sei se eu deveria ir lá e cumprimentar, fazer de conta que eu não dei um gelo nele nas últimas semanas. Também não sei o que ia dizer caso eu decidisse por ser simpático, pois que tipo de diálogo ocorreria? 

Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia que ele me visse ali. É melhor fingir que nem o vi. Dou meia volta e me dirijo mais cedo ao segundo auditório, procurando um lugar para me sentar na imensidão de cadeiras vazias.

O _workshop_ do qual eu estava esperando antes de ser bruscamente interrompido pelo aparecimento bizarro de Chan começa em uma hora e fico no celular lendo um livro enquanto espero. Quando faltam quinze minutos, sou frustrado em minha tentativa de ficar invisível e Chan me vê logo que atravessa as portas. Eu balanço a cabeça para mostrar que eu o vi, mas volto a atenção ao celular para dar a entender que não quero conversa.

Aparentemente, Chan _quer conversa_.

Ele se senta ao meu lado e eu somente aceito que não vou ter como escapar disso.

― Fã do Nirvana? ― ele pergunta.

― Ah, sim. Nem tanto ― passo a mão pela camiseta que estou vestindo num gesto automático. ― O que você está fazendo aqui?

― Eu vim fazer o mesmo que você ― ele segura a credencial. ― Eu sou do suporte de TI da sua empresa.

― É sério? ― me viro para ele, surpreso com a informação.

Só então me dou conta de quão pouco eu sei a respeito de Chan. E não sei por quê, mas isso só acrescenta mais um tijolo à pilha de culpa e desconforto que venho sentindo cada vez que penso a respeito do nosso relacionamento negociado. Eu deveria saber mais coisas sobre ele, certo? Devia saber onde o cara trabalha. Com _o quê_ ele trabalha. Que tipo de passatempos ele curte e se ele gosta de _croissant_ , por exemplo. 

Eu devia ter levado mais a sério o meu princípio de conhecer mais a pessoa com quem estou transando, mas por alguma razão eu deixei isso de lado com Chan. Será que era porque era _ele_ e não _qualquer pessoa_ , e conhecê-lo demais me levaria a me aproximar além do que era necessário? Até porque, se eu soubesse que ele gosta de _croissants_ , por exemplo, eu olharia _croissants_ e me lembraria dele. E eu não ia querer isso. Eu não podia me apegar a esses detalhes. Não podia.

Por outro lado, não é muito difícil ficar pensando nele mesmo quando não tenho qualquer material em que eu possa relacioná-lo. Eu vejo perfumes na vitrine de uma loja e penso que eu deveria ir lá investigar qual é o nome da marca que ele sempre usa. Vejo filmes de super-heróis e lembro das figuras de ação que ele tem no quarto. Escuto músicas e penso que seria legal se ele pudesse ouvir comigo quando estamos juntos. 

Droga. Por que estou reparando que faço tudo isso _só agora_?

― Pois é. Acho que não falamos sobre essas coisas quando estamos juntos ― ele ri sem graça. 

Posso nitidamente saber o quanto ele está desconfortável só de olhar para o jeito como ele senta na cadeira. Tento não raciocinar demais a respeito de como eu sei disso. Nem a respeito do motivo que o faz ficar tão pouco à vontade ao meu lado. Se era tão ruim assim estar ali, por qual razão ele escolheu se sentar ao meu lado, afinal?

― Estamos ocupados fazendo outras coisas ― eu digo para tentar amenizar a tensão que certamente existe ali, embora eu não goste de admitir. 

― Verdade. Mas eu já sabia de você. Você é até conhecido pelo meu setor.

― Jura? E por qual motivo?

― Logo quando entrei na empresa, um dos técnicos estava falando com você pelo telefone e tentando solucionar um problema no novo sistema que estava sendo integrado. Você estava bem impaciente e raivoso, e com toda a razão. A solução era nova e tinha muitos erros, o que impactava diretamente no seu trabalho. Sei que o problema perdurou por vários dias. Os técnicos já previam uma bomba quando seu nome aparecia na tela ― ele sorriu. ― E eu acho que você não deve se lembrar, mas encerrei seu chamado com todas as suas exigências atendidas, pois os outros caras ficaram cansados de argumentar com você.

― Eu me lembro disso ― dei risada. ― Eu estava totalmente puto naquela semana, pois seus colegas demoraram um pouco pra entender a minha reclamação. Eu precisava entregar um _dashboard_ completo e os dados que estavam sendo carregados estavam totalmente errados. Uau. Foi você que escreveu aquela resposta com vários pontos?

― Culpado ― ele ergue a mão e vejo que a expressão dele suaviza. 

― Caramba. Obrigado. Acho que foi a primeira vez em que fiquei totalmente satisfeito com a resposta do suporte. E que coincidência! ― admirei. ― Por que você nunca me contou isso?

― Não sei, acho que fiquei com receio de que você ficasse desconfortável se soubesse ― ele deu de ombros.

― Aquela primeira vez que nos vimos, você não estava _usando_ o sistema, mas mexendo nas configurações dele.

― Sim ― ele confirma e se aconchega na cadeira de um jeito desleixado.

― Depois vou ter que te passar todas as melhorias que eu preciso ― comento irreverente.

O auditório começa a encher de pessoas e vejo que estão arrumando uma apresentação na tela que está em cima do palco.

― Por que está neste _workshop_? ― Chan me pergunta.

― Ah, eu sou interessado em soluções tecnológicas ― coço a nuca. ― Sempre facilitou a minha vida e é uma área que eu sempre quero melhorar na empresa. Meu chefe não consegue ver isso, mas espero convencê-lo algum dia. 

― Você ocupa qual cargo?

― Sou analista de dados.

― Eu sei, mas você não faz parte do TI.

― Ah, não ― eu digo com um sorriso, entendendo o que ele quer dizer. ― Você pode pensar em mim como um apurador de resultados. Acho que fica melhor.

― Por isso a inteligência de negócio.

― Exatamente. 

― Caralho ― ele respira profundamente.

― O quê? ― eu olho para ele apreensivo.

― Nada ― ele se remexe e vejo que ele ficou um pouco corado. ― É só que… isso só… aumenta meu interesse por você.

A resposta me pega desprevenido. Não imaginava que o ouviria dizer aquilo. Algo no meu corpo se aquece.

― Hm…

― Não me entenda mal ― ele diz e ri sem graça de novo.

― Sem problema. Inteligência te excita. Anotado ― eu brinco e faço o desenho de um V no ar, como se estivesse marcando uma caixa em branco. ― Depois eu murmuro no seu ouvido estatísticas e estratégias de venda. De repente consigo fazer você gozar com isso.

Escuto a risada dele e é assim que eu vejo que nós não temos mais desconforto algum nos impedindo de nos comunicar. Porra. Senti falta disso. Senti falta de escutar a risada de Chan e ver como o sorriso dele o deixa bonito pra caralho. E estou pronto para deixar outro comentário pervertido sair da minha boca quando sinto o toque frio dele na minha mão quente.

Observo atordoado quando ele recolhe a minha mão na dele e a leva até seus lábios que são macios, exatamente como eu os deixei há algumas semanas. O gesto me deixa desconcertado, mas não faço qualquer esforço para impedi-lo. 

― A gente vai fazer isso aqui? ― eu ergo uma sobrancelha. 

― Não. Nem eu e você queremos perder o _show_ ― ele sinaliza o palco que está pronto. ― Só queria tocar em você. Já faz algum tempo.

Engulo em seco. Antes que eu diga qualquer coisa, um rapaz anuncia a entrada da palestrante e nos ajeitamos na cadeira para prestar atenção.

Nossas mãos, no entanto, permanecem unidas até o final. 

♠

Eu e Chan ficamos na companhia um do outro durante toda a tarde, pois tínhamos escolhido os mesmos _workshops_ para assistir. No encerramento, nos reunimos com todo mundo no grande saguão e somos encharcados por uma chuva de confetes dourados, além de recebermos vários brindes com a estampa e as cores do evento. Um DJ deixa tocar a música do momento e liberam _muita_ bebida para a galera. Eu pego uma lata de energético de um dos baldes de gelo e me retiro para um lugar mais calmo e silencioso.

― _Mousepad_ ― eu tiro o item da sacola e o abano no ar. 

― Ah, bem que eu estava precisando ― Chan diz ao tirar o _mousepad_ da minha mão. ― O meu é do evento do ano passado. Já estava na hora de trocar.

― Você participa toda vez desses eventos? ― eu invejo.

― Desde que comecei no suporte. É a segunda vez que sou convidado ― ele diz casualmente. ― Por quê? Você nunca foi chamado antes?

― Não ― resmungo. ― Normalmente só os gerentes e supervisores são convidados. 

― E como está sendo sua primeira vez?

― Hm… ― eu mexo os lábios. ― Sabe como é, no início foi meio desconfortável, estava tentando me encaixar mas aí… hm… ― eu exagero e gemo. ― Assim que eu fui fundo… ah… foi tão bom…

― Cala a boca ― ele ri e bate de leve no meu peito. Por sorte, todo o barulho que eu faço é engolido pela música. Só Chan tem acesso aos meus sons esquisitos. ― Estou falando sério.

― Eu adorei esse lugar ― eu abro um sorriso enorme. ― É simplesmente incrível. Nem acredito que tive a oportunidade. Eu meio que sou excluído dessas coisas e fico chupando dedo cada vez que escuto as histórias de quem vem. Mas desta vez sou eu que vou contar tudo o que eu vivi aqui. 

― Você devia vir todas as vezes ― ele contrapõe. ― Tenho certeza de que você vai fazer algo produtivo com tudo o que aprendeu aqui. Metade das pessoas que aparecem só vem pela bebida e pela farra.

― Eu não as julgo ― eu digo e termino a lata de energético.

― Você vai fazer algo hoje à noite? ― ele pergunta e finalmente me dou conta de que estamos juntos há horas, que o evento já acabou e que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. 

― Não sei. Pra ser sincero, eu não tenho planos. Não sou muito próximo do pessoal que veio comigo, pois eles são de outra área. Eles até me convidaram para ir com eles num bar ou o que quer que seja, mas acho que vou passar.

― Você quer…

― _Chan!_

Nós nos viramos e vemos alguns caras do outro lado do salão, um deles acenando para Chan. 

― São os caras do suporte ― ele me explica.

Eu fico quieto, imaginando o que vai acontecer. Chan vai me dispensar, pois seus amigos combinaram de fazer alguma coisa na cidade. Não que eu esperasse que fosse acontecer algo diferente. É claro que não. Eu não era otário suficiente para querer que Chan fosse legal comigo depois de ter ficado sem falar com ele por todo aquele tempo. 

― Você quer vir junto com a gente? ― ele me pergunta de súbito.

― Pra onde vocês vão?

― Nós vamos a qualquer lugar que esteja aberto e que encontrarmos primeiro. 

Eu pondero aquela ideia, mas não me sinto nem um pouco à vontade para encarar os amigos dele. Quero dizer, eu tinha um relacionamento “escondido” com Chan e, honestamente falando? Não queria bancar o simpático naquela noite. Eu queria mesmo era as mãos do cara que eu ignorei por dias no meu corpo e ficaria emburrado pra caralho se isso me fosse negado. Se eu aceitasse o convite, fingiria estar me divertindo quando tudo o que eu queria era voltar para o quarto e ter uma noite sossegada, chorando debaixo do chuveiro por ser um covarde. 

― Eu acho melhor não ― eu digo e pego as sacolas com os brindes do chão. ― Estou meio cansado e preciso de um banho. Eles estão te esperando. É melhor você ir. A gente se fala outra hora.

― Você me espera aqui um pouco? Por favor? ― ele implora ao me olhar intensamente. ― Não vai embora. Sério. 

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça e fico muito tentado a sumir, mas Chan está olhando para trás o tempo todo enquanto vai até os amigos dele, o que me faz rir. Ele realmente está determinado a não me deixar escapar. Isso me deixa contente e muito tonto.

Ele gasta alguns segundos falando com eles antes de voltar na minha direção portando um sorrisinho sacana.

― E aí? ― eu umedeço os lábios. 

― Podemos ir para o seu quarto?

Eu enxugo a testa suada e vejo que ainda tem confete grudado na minha pele. 

― Só um pouquinho, pelo menos? ― ele insiste e acho que deve ser porque hesito em dar a resposta. 

Existe um medo naquele olhar dele e acho isso ridículo. Se ele soubesse que quero isso tanto quanto ele, não ficaria nem um pouco preocupado.

― Vamos lá.

O evento aconteceu no próprio hotel em que estamos hospedados, portanto, basta atravessarmos uma passarela e pronto, estamos de volta à enorme recepção luxuosa cheia de decorações inúteis e adornos dourados. Quando ficamos a sós no _hall_ dos elevadores, me deixo ser levemente invadido pelo receio de estar fazendo algo errado, pois ainda estou me sentindo culpado, e fico num silêncio que eu não queria sustentar para que as coisas não ficassem tão estranhas. 

Acho que preciso pedir desculpas e me livrar logo desse desconforto. Mas também não sei por qual motivo eu deveria pedir desculpas, afinal de contas, Chan não devia estar chateado.

Certo?

É meio confuso pensar nisso demais.

― Tentei falar com você esses dias, mas você nem me deu bola ― Chan me tira dos meus pensamentos. Dá pra ver que ele está constrangido e começo a me encolher involuntariamente. A sensação de culpa fica mais pesada. ― Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está… tudo bem?

― Sim… ― eu digo numa voz miúda. ― Só andei muito ocupado. Esses dias não foram muito fáceis.

E não foram mesmo.

― Quer me contar o que houve? Nós não precisamos agir feito estranhos um com o outro, sabe? Podemos contar sobre o que acontece nas nossas vidas.

Eu relanceio para o lado e vejo que Chan me absorve com aqueles olhos difíceis de serem decifrados. Quero rebater e dizer a ele que eu também nunca o ouvi relatar qualquer um de seus problemas, mas eu o poupo da minha indignação só porque estou muito bonzinho e propenso a ceder para ele.

― Eu fiquei de exame e tive de me matar de estudar, pois na prova cai todo o conteúdo do semestre. 

― Conseguiu passar?

― Consegui. E nem precisei da misericórdia do professor ― digo orgulhoso.

― Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas também… ― ele começa e sinto meu corpo enrijecer num reflexo. ― Foi mancada o que eu fiz. Nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar depois das provas.

― Você não me deve nada ― digo entredentes e finjo que existe algo de muito interessante nas portas fechadas do elevador. 

― Ei, nós somos amigos, não somos? ― ele justifica. ― Se temos uma amizade colorida… quer dizer que temos a parte da amizade também. Certo? Eu não devia ter estragado os planos.

As portas finalmente se abrem e não sei mais se quero subir ao meu quarto. Sigo para dentro do cubículo por uma força automática, pois minha mente está em outro lugar muito longe. 

Uma parte de mim está muito alegre por ter ouvido Chan se desculpar enquanto outra está muito zangada por eu ter prolongado o desconforto por tanto tempo. E tem uma terceira voz que debocha de mim por causa da extrema importância que estou dando a uma situação que eu prometi a mim mesmo não dar moral. O sorriso de escárnio dela é evidente e sinto um calafrio por estar diante da maior e melhor mentira que contei a mim mesmo.

― Está tudo bem ― eu empurro as palavras de conforto para fora da garganta e sequer tenho coragem de ver como Chan está reagindo.

Eu podia dizer que Chan era meu amigo? Eu não tinha tanta certeza. Amizade para mim era o que eu tinha com Felix e Hyunjin. Eles conheciam todos os meus defeitos. Sabiam dos meus problemas. Conheciam minhas histórias. Eu podia recorrer a eles quando precisava de alguma coisa. Quanto a Chan, eu só o chamava quando queria me divertir. Eu não passava um tempo com ele para conversar de verdade. Não o convidava para beber e rir comigo sem que a noite acabasse em sexo.

― Acho que não… ― eu o escuto murmurando e volto rápido para a realidade porque provavelmente ele deve estar falando comigo e não o ouvi desde que me enfiei na minha mente conturbada. 

― O que foi que você disse? ― eu pergunto.

― Nada.

― O quê foi? ― insisto.

Nos entreolhamos e sinto meu coração acelerar, meu rosto arder, minhas mãos pinicarem.

― É que eu quero muito te beijar ― ele diz numa voz rouca. ― Mas não quero fazer isso com você bravo.

― Não estou bravo ― eu alego com uma voz fraca.

― Então me dá um sorriso ― ele brinca.

Eu reviro os olhos.

― E eu não quero te beijar quando você está com essa cara de coitado ― eu retruco secamente. ― Desculpe. Eu não quis dizer isso ― acrescento envergonhado.

― Quis sim ― ele continua sorrindo. Esse babaca. 

― É, mas soou grosseiro.

― Estou acostumado.

E então tem uma mão no meu rosto e estamos nos beijando. Finalmente. Eu respiro forte e a reação do meu corpo é imediata: fico agitado, o sangue corre elétrico e meu sexo pulsa no meio das minhas pernas. Chan me pressiona contra a parede metálica do elevador e a sua língua faz algo muito gostoso com a minha, arrancando de mim o meu primeiro gemido da noite. _Nossa_. Tinha quase me esquecido de como isso era bom. 

Coloco minha mão por baixo de sua camiseta e fico orgulhoso de senti-lo arfando, contraindo o abdômen conforme vou deslizando a ponta dos dedos. Como é que eu fui capaz de ficar sem isso por tanto tempo?

Nos separamos quando as portas se abrem e um casal entra. Ficamos educadamente sem nos tocar enquanto a viagem prossegue e meu coração martela no peito, desesperado. 

Quando entramos no meu quarto, me livro do crachá, da sacola, dos tênis. Vejo Chan tirar a camiseta pela gola e fico ainda mais desejoso. Penso em ir direto para a cama, mas tenho outra ideia e o puxo para o banheiro onde ligo o chuveiro no quente. 

Terminamos de tirar a roupa e entramos no cubículo que logo está preenchido pelo vapor. 

― Você está com gosto e cheiro de essência de morango ― eu digo quando ainda estamos fora do jato de água, nos abraçando e trocando beijos.

― Ugh ― ele grunhe e eu dou risada de sua careta. ― Os caras inventaram moda com esse cigarro eletrônico e decidi experimentar essa merda. Esse cheiro deve estar até no meu cabelo.

― Não está tão ruim ― eu comento e passo a boca em seu pescoço.

Vamos para debaixo da água e fico alegre em me livrar do suor e da sujeira com a ajuda do sabonete caro e perfumado daquele banheiro que tem tamanho suficiente para ser uma sala de estar. Fico ainda mais contente quando sinto uma mão escorregar por várias partes do meu corpo, insinuando e me provocando. Eu exibo meu melhor sorriso enquanto nego as investidas, pedindo silenciosamente por paciência.

― Achei que estávamos aqui pra te deixar um pouco mais… relaxado ― Chan diz enquanto tem as mãos nas minhas costas.

― Hmm… é… boa ideia… isso também. Mas eu não trouxe nada comigo.

― Nada?

― Nadinha.

Ele me olha e meio que sinto vergonha, mas espero que o fato de estarmos corados pelo calor esconda o meu rubor.

― Isso não estava nos meus planos ― admito.

― Não? ― ele parece surpreso.

― O que foi? Confio no seu potencial criativo para sairmos dessa situação.

― Você devia ter me avisado antes.

― Gosto de te colocar em situações difíceis.

Ele franze a testa e torce a boca, do jeitinho que ele sempre faz quando está zangado comigo por causa de alguma coisa que eu fiz. 

― Essa água é tão quentinha ― suspiro e deito ombro disponível à minha frente. 

Faço carinho na nuca de Chan e tenho vontade de dizer a ele que poderíamos ficar assim pelo resto da noite. Eu não me importaria nem um pouco.

― Você é uma encrenca, sabia? ― ele segura meu rosto e, apesar do exaspero, ele está sorrindo.

― Eu sei ― eu o beijo. ― Vamos sair daqui.

Eu pego as toalhas brancas super macias do suporte e entrego uma para Chan. Ele ainda deve estar pensando no que vai fazer e me divirto com a sua concentração. Queria que ele não se esforçasse demais em busca de uma solução, mas também fico ansioso para descobrir o que ele pretende.

Eu enxugo o máximo que consigo do meu cabelo porque não quero que ele fique pingando pelo quarto e assim que me livro da toalha, eu me sento na beira da cama e faço um gesto convidando Chan a se aproximar. Eu seguro seus quadris e o olho de onde estou, admirando como seu corpo se estende acima do meu, forte, bonito, _gostoso_.

― Deita. De costas pra mim ― ele ordena e faz um gesto com a mão circulando o ar.

― Mandão.

Eu giro o corpo e deito bem espalhado na cama, afastando as pernas para apreciar a sensação de estar nu sobre uma cama luxuosa e sob o olhar de alguém que capta cada movimento meu. Minha cabeça agora está aos pés da cama e vejo Chan de ponta cabeça. Eu gemo por puro reflexo, pois sei exatamente o que vamos fazer.

― Vou foder sua boca ― ele diz suavemente, sem impor e sem avançar.

― Ok ― eu respondo à pergunta não feita: _posso?_.

É meio estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo é eletrizante porque tenho acesso a um pênis ereto de outro ângulo. Eu acharia até engraçado e poderia fazer um comentário sujo, mas assim que sinto a pulsação quente na língua, tudo muda. E fico bem ansioso para provar mais daquilo.

Primeiro, vou beijando o que alcanço e noto o quanto é difícil fazer isso sem ficar se mexendo para concluir a tarefa. Levo os braços ao ar, mas sem entender como posso usá-los ao meu favor e isso diverte Chan que solta uma risadinha.

Sei que estou com um bico nos lábios e não consigo desfazê-lo. Estou prestes a levantar quando ouço outra ordem.

― Fica parado ― ele me contém na cama e fico aliviado por alguma razão.

É uma posição estranha que eu nunca havia tentado. Era por esse motivo que não entendia exatamente o que devia fazer, mas quando Chan ampara meu rosto e massageia meu maxilar com seus polegares, compreendo que eu nem devia estar fazendo qualquer coisa pra começo de conversa. É árduo para um inquieto como eu permanecer parado, mas a sensação de ter meu movimento imobilizado é tão boa que nem gasto energia protestando. E é _o_ _Chan_ que está me controlando, então sequer me importo. Eu faria isso por ele de olhos fechados.

― Relaxa pra mim, meu amor ― ele pede numa voz doce enquanto segura minha cabeça inclinada e continua pressionando seus dedos na minha mandíbula. 

Eu vou abrindo a boca devagar e deixo o ar escapar por ela. Fecho os olhos. Penso na forma carinhosa como Chan me chamou. Fica tudo enevoado e distante por um instante, e um formigamento desce por minha coluna. E quando aquele pau passa por meus lábios, eu deixo outro ruído soar arrastado e reverberar por todo meu corpo.

Porra. Isso é bom. Não faço absolutamente nada a não ser deixar Chan ditar o ritmo lento e preguiçoso das suas investidas. Minha boca se enche de saliva e o pau dele escorrega até chegar a um limite e então sai para depois voltar e ameaçar ir mais fundo por alguns milímetros. Posso sentir a glande encostar na minha garganta. Eu foco na respiração pelo nariz e levo uma das mãos ao meu pênis que está duro pra caralho, batendo uma bem devagar.

Chan está sendo muito cuidadoso e as mãos dele ainda estão na minha cabeça. Ele só as tira de lá para acariciar meu peito uma vez, mas as volta no lugar sem demora, como se quisesse garantir que eu ficasse imóvel. É melhor assim porque gosto de ser segurado. Gosto de ser segurado por ele de qualquer maneira. E daquele jeito parece que o ajuda a se conter e não ir com força demais.

Quando ele tira todo pau dele da minha boca, eu arquejo e fico surpreso com o quanto a ausência me deixa querendo ser preenchido por ele novamente. Mal percebo que todos aqueles grunhidos desesperados estão saindo de mim.

― Calma ― eu o escuto pedir sem fôlego quando eu tento colocar minha boca de volta nele. ― Não quero gozar na sua boca.

Solto um muxoxo e gemo baixinho enquanto me masturbo sem pressa, encolhendo meus pés quando a sensação dá aquela fisgada que implora por mais. Capturo o ar com a boca e fico impaciente. 

― Eu vou um pouco mais fundo agora, tudo bem? Bata na cama se for demais. Tudo bem se eu continuar nesse ritmo? 

― Hm-hm ― eu aquiesço.

Agradeço ao tê-lo outra vez invadindo minha boca e cara, não consigo nem descrever o quanto gosto. Eu arqueio as costas quando o pau dele bate na minha garganta e controlo ao máximo para não fechar os dentes em torno da carne que vem e vai. Posso senti-la latejando. Posso senti-la engrossando.

Lágrimas enchem meus olhos. Minha garganta se contrai em volta do intruso familiar e escuto Chan xingar baixinho. Quando ele o tira mais uma vez, passa a ponta do pau dele nos meus lábios molhados e eu a beijo desajeitado, soprando o hálito junto com os meus gemidos que ficaram roucos. 

Chan não volta a colocá-lo na minha boca e ao escutar um barulho molhado perto da minha cabeça, eu abro os olhos. Me deparo com ele se masturbando e sei que meu peito é o alvo. Aumento a velocidade dos meus movimentos também para acompanhá-lo. Logo nós dois gozamos e minha barriga fica cheia de porra dos dois lados. Eu respiro fundo e fico deitado, saboreando a sensação do orgasmo me atingindo feito ondas. 

Só falta uma coisa para a noite ficar completa.

Sinto um beijo na bochecha e sorrio satisfeito. Quando deito a cabeça de lado, posso ver que Chan se ajoelhou no chão atrás de mim. 

― Você gostou disso? ― ele pergunta curioso, cauteloso, gentil.

Chan tem esse fascínio por saber se eu gostei de algo que ele fez toda vez que ele tenta algo que ainda não fizemos juntos. Acho a atitude doce. Nunca me canso de dar minha aprovação só para vê-lo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

― Sim, foi bem gostoso.

Nós nos beijamos naquela posição diferente e suspiro. A boca de Chan é maravilhosa. Ele tem lábios grossos e irresistíveis. Ele sorri enquanto me beija. Senti falta disso. 

Senti falta dele.

― Faz um favor para mim? ― eu sussurro a ele. ― Vai até a minha mala e pega a caixa de lenços que tem no bolso interno? Não quero usar a toalha do hotel para me limpar.

Chan assente e se levanta. Nem sei como ele sequer contesta o que eu falo. Eu miro o teto e mordo o lábio para não deixar uma risada traidora escapar. Escuto cada movimento que ele faz ao abrir o zíper, levantar a tampa, revirar a parte interna e…

― Jisung ― ele repreende e eu desato a rir.

― Quê foi? ― eu pergunto inocentemente e até levo a cabeça para trás para enxergá-lo de ponta cabeça.

Chan está agachado ao lado da mala segurando o lubrificante e os preservativos. _Ops_. Acho que enganei alguém.

― Oh, eu trouxe isso é? Não me lembrava.

― Você não sabe nem mentir ― ele acrescenta exasperado.

― Será? Acho que segurei a farsa até bem. 

Vejo ele se levantar e continuo rindo da cara dele, pois é impagável a sua indignação.

― Não se preocupe, lindo, eu sequer pretendia usar isso com outra pessoa ― eu digo a ele com um ar irreverente. 

Ele não me parece convencido, mas muda o assunto.

― Você poderia ter uma noite melhor, com muito mais do que um boquete ― ele alega e joga os itens na cama, além da caixa de lenços que também estava lá. 

Eu dou de ombros enquanto me limpo.

― É bom saber que você não vai se ater às formas convencionais de me dar prazer ― eu digo ao olhar para ele e piscar várias vezes de uma forma brincalhona.

Chan não está bravo, mas ele me observa, como um predador. Decido brincar ainda mais com ele.

― Você não vai ficar zangado comigo por causa disso, não é? ― eu inclino a cabeça e torço para estar portando uma expressão fofa o suficiente para que ele me perdoe. 

― Ah, eu devia ― ele diz num tom de ameaça e sobe na cama. ― Eu devia ficar _muito_ zangado com você. 

― Mas você é bonzinho demais pra isso ― eu digo com malícia, embora eu saiba muito bem que existe um fundo de verdade nessas palavras.

A sinceridade com que chego à essa constatação é assustadora. Porque sim, Chan é _bom_. Até demais às vezes. Por mais que ele brincasse de ser "mau", a ameaça morria na praia. É como se nada pudesse aborrecê-lo de verdade a ponto de tirá-lo do sério. E quando ele fica com raiva, ele faz o possível para lidar com aquilo da maneira mais calma possível. Ele consegue ser um abafador para as minhas tentativas de incendiá-lo. E não é nem como se ele tentasse me apagar ao me aplacar. É mais como se ele tivesse um jeito diferente de me guiar enquanto avanço sem olhar para trás. Ele me conduz em vez de me parar e não sei o que pensar a respeito disso.

É _assustador_ porque normalmente essa abordagem me deixa muito consciente do quanto ele não se importa com as minhas maluquices. Seus olhos brilham expectantes cada vez que apronto ou digo o que estou tramando. Ele se diverte e leva adiante, sem ficar me cutucando com críticas.

Me pergunto o que ele pensa nesses momentos. Me pergunto se ele é assim com todo mundo. Me pergunto se alguma vez algum cara teve a sorte de vê-lo apaixonado. 

Será que Chan sempre foi solteiro? Será que ele sempre foi mergulhado no trabalho? Ou será que já existiu um dia em que ele esteve em um relacionamento? Eu podia totalmente vê-lo namorando. De mãos dadas com alguém. Podia ver aquele sorriso sendo direcionado a outra pessoa. Porque era muito fácil se apaixonar por ele. Era irresistível sonhar significar alguma coisa a mais para ele.

Penso em como seria a pessoa com quem ele se envolveria. Que tipo atrairia a atenção dele de verdade. Será que teria quais traços físicos? Será que ele gostava dos intempestivos ou dos mais calmos? Tenho a impressão de que Chan conseguiria se relacionar com qualquer pessoa. Acho que por isso tem tantos por aí que gostam dele. Mas será que no fundo ele tendia a certas qualidades e evitava certos defeitos?

Acho que ele não é tão fácil quanto parece, quanto diz ser. Acho mesmo que ele esconde um nível alto de exigência. Tem cara de quem fica procurando pela pessoa _certa_. E quando não encontra, dá um jeito nisso rapidinho. Ele parece saber como fazer um fora não ser nada apenas com o seu jeito de lidar com as coisas. Um soco se tornaria carinho em suas mãos. E acho até que faria total sentido levar um fora dele. Eu mesmo concordaria em gênero, número e grau ser rejeitado por ele. 

Será que sob outras circunstâncias, eu teria uma chance com ele? Será que existiria uma mínima chance de me tornar uma _opção_ para ele em um universo paralelo? Será que ele se apaixonaria por mim? 

Não sei por qual razão eu fico tentando criar um ser imaginário para colocá-lo ao lado do Chan e tentar entender o que o fez chegar ao ponto em que estamos. Não sei também de onde minha mente tirou a vontade de inventar histórias sobre eles. E não sei por qual motivo fiquei tão interessado nisso de repente. 

A imagem sem rosto me aterroriza e não entendo isso. Não sei explicar. Eu vejo o rosto de Chan diante de mim e fico idealizando-o num cenário distante, ansiando por uma impossibilidade.

Uma sensação fria percorre meu estômago.

Chan me olha tão intensamente que fico sem fôlego. Ele paira sobre meu corpo. Seu calor espanta meu tremor.

― Jisung? ― ele sussurra grave com os lábios próximos aos meus. Seu sopro roça meu rosto. ― Algum problema? Estou machucando você?

― Não ― eu me remexo e consigo sentir a ponta de seus dedos um pouco mais fundo. Um suspiro me escapa. 

― Você parece desconfortável. Você quer parar?

― Não ― eu protesto baixinho. 

― O que foi então? ― ele recua e sorri pra mim com a maior paciência do mundo.

Quero perguntar a ele.

Quero perguntar a ele _por que eu?_

Por que ele decidiu que seria uma boa ideia ter uma amizade colorida comigo? Ele também acredita que eu não sou alguém que serve para relacionamentos? Ele deve ter escutado Felix dizer alguma coisa. Ele deve ter escutado isso de alguém com quem eu já fiquei. E percebeu que eu seria ideal para o que ele queria. Ele deve achar que eu não sou bom o suficiente pra ele. Que não conseguiria me levar a sério num compromisso mesmo que tentássemos. Por isso ele deve achar mais fácil se encontrar comigo dessa forma. 

É claro que eu sou só um escape para ele.

Assim como ele também é um para mim.

Certo?

_Certo?_

― Queria que você fosse um pouco menos delicado comigo. Pode ser? 

― Estou só no começo ― ele promete e sinto um arrepio gostoso quando ele acerta um ponto específico com muitas terminações nervosas. ― E você está tenso de repente.

Eu apoio minha testa na dele. Minha perna foi flexionada de um jeito que posso quase colocá-la no ombro dele. É uma posição em que me sinto bem exposto, mas ao mesmo tempo é a que me proporciona uma sensação deliciosa cada vez que sinto um avanço dentro de mim. Meus pés formigam e aproveito a nossa proximidade para tentar esfregar minha ereção na barriga dele, buscando ansioso por um pequeno alívio.

Chan enfia a língua na minha boca ao mesmo tempo e do mesmo jeito que seu dedo entra em mim e fico extasiado com a sincronia. E quando ele desliza, finalmente me penetrando, eu gemo estrangulado, caindo minha cabeça para trás até que a beira do colchão pressione a minha nuca. O sangue flui para cima, mas não consigo voltar. Não quero voltar. A pressão que isso faz alivia todos os meus pensamentos.

É o Chan que me puxa de volta, para a minha infelicidade. Ele se sentou na cama e agora puxa meu quadril na direção dele enquanto me fode, concentrado. As mãos dele seguram firme as minhas pernas e eu acho isso tão _bonito_. Queria segurá-las e senti-las sob as minhas.

Não sei por que penso isso. 

E não sei como esse desejo sozinho consegue desamarrar o laço de uma rede, desencadeando um efeito irrefreável em mim. Uma torrente de sensações cai e se espalha por todos os lados. Não consigo enfireilá-las. Não consigo catar todas de volta para pôr no lugar. E o que vem a seguir é inevitável

― _Chan_ … ― eu gemo sôfrego.

É um sofrimento. Contemplá-lo é um _sofrimento_. E mesmo assim eu quero que ele continue até não restar nada dentro de mim. Quero que Chan coloque mais força em seus movimentos. Quero que ele seja mais rápido, mais incisivo. Quero que de algum jeito ele me puna por ter todos os pensamentos que acabei de ter sobre ele. Quero ser repreendido por achar que esse lance entre nós poderia ser mais do que é. Quero acabar com a vontade que tenho de que Chan goste de mim mais do que como um amigo com quem ele transa de vez em quando.

Quero, principalmente, parar de pensar em como eu gostaria de ser alguém para quem ele olha e sorri e pensa que vale a pena. Não quero mais desejar que eu signifique mais do que sexo. E também quero deixar de querer que ele possa me ver como alguém que não precise esconder dos demais. Quero parar de imaginar meu rosto na pessoa imaginária que inventei para ele, aquela pessoa de quem ele segura a mão, leva a lugares, dorme e acorda junto na mesma cama. 

Eu fecho os olhos com força porque não consigo mais olhar para ele. Não consigo mais. Porra. 

Não quero ficar pensando em como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Eu não posso me permitir. Porque se eu começar, a faísca vai se tornar chama, depois uma fogueira e vai se alastrar sem controle. E eu sei que as coisas não vão ser diferentes. Porque Chan não gosta de mim do jeito que eu quero. Do jeito que _agora_ eu preciso.

O clímax vem e me detona. Sinto o coração saltar pela boca. Meu rosto arde por inúmeros motivos e minha boca está seca por causa da respiração rápida e desequilibrada.

O nosso beijo tem um gosto denso e percebo na hora que para mim aquilo já ficou além de ser uma sensação fisicamente boa. Não se trata apenas satisfazer um desejo carnal. Eu não beijo Chan só porque eu o acho atraente. Eu o faço porque _gosto_ dele.

E isso é _assustador_.

Para tentar afugentar o desconforto que se assoma em mim e me deixa vulnerável, eu coloco minhas mãos na lateral do rosto de Chan, arrasto a boca até a sua bochecha suada e tenho a ideia mirabolante de lamber uma linha até o canto de seu olho. O efeito é imediato: ele ri e se contorce, me sacudindo junto com ele.

― Você tem olhos lindos, _gracinha_ ― eu digo em tom de deboche e o acompanho na risada.

― _Nojento_ ― ele franze o nariz e se esconde no meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer ao mordiscar minha pele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> é, jisung, vai negando, vai  
> todo mundo aqui está acreditando no seu potencial de nos enganar
> 
> desculpa, chan, por fazer piada com seu pulso enfaixado  
> você merece coisas melhores do que essa autora fazendo piada de tudo
> 
> e vocês estão ansiosas/os para o kingdom?  
> quero ver o pau torando nesse negócio, irra
> 
> lembrando que: vocês podem encontrar essa minha fanfic no spirit  
> e que também já escrevi outras fanfics com chansung, uma delas ainda em andamento caso queiram compartilhar mais amor pelo couple até o dia em que uma live deles no chan room nos ilumine, amém
> 
> boa semana para vocês, nos vemos daqui alguns dias <3


	3. Souhaiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penúltimo capítulo com coisas mais docinhas para aproveitar nesta sexta-feira <3  
> espero que gostem!

Uma semana depois e estou enfiado numa situação bizarra.

Eu e meus amigos marcamos de sair para beber em um lugar bacana onde sempre íamos quando queríamos dançar. A princípio, seríamos nós três, o que me deixou bastante animado porque queria mesmo ter uma noite só com eles, contudo, assim que pego um _uber_ a caminho da casa de Hyunjin, recebo uma mensagem dele dizendo que ele estaria levando mais alguém. Eu não me incomodaria muito com isso porque imaginei que fosse algum primo dele, mas ao ver Yunho, o antigo assistente do meu chefe, entrar no carro, eu fico tenso.

Yunho não é um cara ruim nem nada. Ele é amigável, bonito, um pouco incompetente, mas talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que ele se distraía com muita facilidade e tinha dificuldade em reter muitas informações que ele próprio considerava “desnecessárias”. Eu não tive nenhum conflito com ele no escritório e até gostei de compartilhar o ambiente com sua existência (o que é um avanço se eu for pensar nos antigos assistentes), mas eu sabia que o chefe o tinha alfinetado com comparações ao meu trabalho e provavelmente falou alguma coisa sobre as minhas críticas quando o mandou embora. Tinha uma certeza quase absoluta sobre isso.

Veja bem, às vezes eu tendia a ser um puta arrogante, mas eu não tinha intenção alguma de prejudicar o Yunho quando disse algumas coisas sobre ele. O que eu queria era que meu chefe entendesse que eu precisava que ele cobrasse o próprio funcionário em relação a certas coisas, e não que criasse uma desavença entre nós ao apontar os defeitos dele. Percebi tarde que superestimei a capacidade do meu chefe de saber conversar e que o que eu deveria ter feito era falar direto com Yunho em vez de criticá-lo às suas costas. O cara deve me achar no mínimo um babaca e agora estamos no _mesmo ambiente_. 

Uau. Essa semana não tinha como ficar _melhor_.

E como se isso já não fosse algo tremendamente desconfortável, Felix decidiu que aquela seria uma ótima noite para carregar com ele ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Bang Chan para o meu ritual de tortura. Alguém lá em cima deve ter marcado esse dia com um xis vermelho, hein? A cereja do bolo é o Bang usando uma camisa preta folgada com alguns botões abertos. Simples e _gostoso_. É como se ele tivesse se arrumado para mim. O que é loucura, eu sei. 

Meu sorriso é constipado quando os cumprimento e logo peço vodca para atravessar aquela noite, pois nem sonhando que eu passaria por aquilo sem estar embriagado. Eu escolho o lugar mais longe de Chan, para conseguir o feito de não olhá-lo demais para não entregar o quanto eu o queria, e infelizmente fico frente a frente com Yunho que sorri de um jeito bastante afável para mim. Talvez ele não me odeie tanto assim. Ou talvez nem ligue para mim tanto quanto eu ache que ligue. Torço para que seja a última opção.

Uma hora se passa e tenho certeza de que contribuí muito pouco nos diálogos, pois Felix está com aquela ruga entre as sobrancelhas enquanto me olha com aquela cara de preocupação. Ele não tem como me abordar na frente de todo mundo e fico aliviado por isso. Não saberia _o que_ inventar para sair impune. 

― Fiquei sabendo que Yunho trabalhava com você ― Hyunjin diz de repente, quebrando um gelo quando não demonstrei a mesma coragem. 

― Ah, sim ― eu respondo desajeitado.

― Eu fui assistente do chefe dele. Ou _tentei_ , pelo menos ― Yunho ri e tento descobrir se existe amargura no seu tom de voz. ― Esse cara aqui torna a missão impossível.

― Você não ficou criticando ele também, não é? ― Hyunjin protesta.

Hyunjin deve estar interessado no Yunho ou não o teria convidado. Fico tentado a bancar o humilde para desanuviar uma possível tensão no ar, mas acho que o melhor a se fazer é me tornar o insuportável do jogo. Assim Hyunjin consegue a chance, ainda faz um charme ao defender seu galã e eu saio dessa sem nenhum arranhão. 

Boa estratégia. Boa, Jisung. 

Mas aí, um desvio no percurso destrói o plano.

― Ah, ele faz isso com todos?

Yunho abre outro sorriso gigante e seu olhar não desvia de mim. Nem por um segundo.

Oh não. 

_Oh não_ , que merda. 

― Faz. Ele tem um histórico manchado por assistentes que não conseguiram alcançar o “padrão de qualidade Han Jisung” ― meu amigo cruza os braços e pisca para mim, como se estivesse sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

Sinto mais dois pares de olhos em cima de mim e escovo os dedos no meu cabelo, constrangido. Balanço a perna por puro reflexo.

― Bom saber que não fui o único humilhado ― Yunho brinca. ― Esse cara aqui é surpreendente ― ele se volta para os demais. ― Eu acho que nunca trabalhei com ninguém tão inteligente.

Eu sinto meu rosto esquentar com os elogios inesperados. E Yunho não parece irônico, o que é ainda pior.

― Eu nem sei como seu chefe ainda não te promoveu. Você tem capacidade para ser um coordenador ou algo do tipo. Você praticamente pisa em cima de todo mundo ali.

― Eu não acho que seja bem assim ― eu coço a nuca e bebo mais do copo para tentar me livrar daquela sensação estranha. 

Yunho continua me encarando e tem um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. _Caralho_. Isso é um mau sinal. Eu relanceio para Hyunjin, mas meu amigo não parece captar meu alerta. Ou se capta, faz de conta que não é um problema. _Que merda_. O que está acontecendo?

Yunho então desata a contar algumas histórias sob sua perspectiva e de certa forma me sinto mal por tê-lo criticado inúmeras vezes. Se ele se sentiu ofendido alguma vez por minha causa, ele faz questão de não mostrar. Hyunjin e Felix riem das situações em que meu comportamento conhecido fica pronunciado e tiram sarro de coisas que eles me imaginam dizendo. Minha vergonha aumenta cada vez que Yunho se diminui para me exaltar e tento ao máximo esconder o quanto aquilo me deixa sem graça. 

É. Acho que teria preferido o ódio dele. 

― E o evento da empresa? Soube que você foi ― Yunho continua. ― Como foi lá?

― Foi legal ― eu digo sem muita convicção. 

― Nem acredito que fui despedido antes de receber o convite. Parece até que foi de propósito.

― Ia ser totalmente injusto ― eu reclamo de supetão. ― Você sequer tinha mais tempo de casa do que eu e já ia ser levado com o chefe.

― Seu chefe não sabe reconhecer o melhor funcionário que ele tem ― ele acrescenta. ― Ele deveria ouvir mais suas ideias. Você me desculpe, mas uma delas eu até passei para ele como se fosse minha só para ver se ele poderia me dar um crédito.

― Eu _sabia_ , seu filho da puta! ― eu grito para ser ouvido por cima da música e o vejo cair na risada diante da minha explosão. ― Eu sabia que tinha sido você a falar para ele sobre aquela apresentação. Estava até começando a te achar minimamente suportável, mas agora você vai apodrecer no meu inferno pessoal.

― Ah, que pena. Acabei estragando minha própria chance?

― Traidores não têm vez comigo ― eu retruco, ignorando veemente sua insinuação.

― Para ter te traído eu precisaria ter jurado lealdade primeiro, coisa que eu não fiz.

― Retiro o que eu disse. É ótimo que você tenha sido mandado embora. 

Yunho ainda está rindo e eu o acompanho, finalmente relaxando os ombros. Não tinha reparado o quanto tinha ficado tenso. Pelo menos não preciso mais ficar apreensivo pensando se ele me odeia ou não. A questão agora é se acabei de arruinar a noite para meu amigo, que incrivelmente não demonstrou estar com ciúmes ou emburrado porque roubei toda a atenção de sua companhia. E olha que Hyunjin é péssimo em esconder o quanto está chateado por perder o foco de alguém em quem ele tem interesse. 

Mais meia hora de conversa e passo a me sentir um pouco mais agitado do que o normal. E não agitado de um jeito _bom_. Sinto um calor absurdo, mas também sinto alguns arrepios ocasionais. Será que estou passando mal? Algo no meu estômago queima em resposta.

O ambiente ao nosso redor se torna bastante opressor com tantas luzes, com tanta música, com tanta gente. A atmosfera no grupo da nossa mesa é tranquila, mas não me sinto tão participante quanto deveria. Não consigo me concentrar no diálogo descontraído, pois estou muito ocupado tentando entender o que Yunho faz ali. E é ainda mais agonizante saber que Chan está por perto. Sinto como se cada movimento meu fosse vigiado e não gosto nem um pouco da sensação.

― Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto ― eu peço licença.

― Vou com você ― Hyunjin se levanta e me segue.

Lá no banheiro, descubro qual é o lance da presença de Yunho.

― Ele foi um dia lá na loja, me reconheceu, provavelmente do seu _instagram_. Perguntou se eu te conhecia e eu disse que sim. E aí ele me pediu se eu podia armar um encontro e tal. Eu não achei que ia ser um problema, você tinha comentado comigo uma vez que o achou bonito, apesar de todas as reclamações. Achei que ia ser uma boa ideia trazê-lo. Ele me pareceu divertido.

― Não tem problema nenhum ― eu digo sem querer transparecer meu desconforto. ― Eu acho que só queria que hoje à noite fosse nós três, sabe? 

― Ah, Ji, me desculpa ― ele franze o cenho e estala a língua. ― Ele já tinha comentado comigo que viria aqui e quando eu disse que estaríamos aqui também esta noite, ele acabou se convidando para nos acompanhar. Foi mal. Eu devia ter avisado antes. 

― Agora ele já está aí, não tem muito o que fazer ― eu dou de ombros. ― Não é nem como se ele fosse uma má companhia, então está tudo bem.

― Ficou fácil depois que ele te encheu de elogios ― Hyunjin abre um sorriso malicioso. ― Você ficou dessa cor quando ele começou a falar bem de você ― ele aponta para a parede vermelha. 

― Fui pego desprevenido. Até ontem eu achava que o cara me odiava.

― Aparentemente ele tinha uma paixão secreta por você. 

Resisto à vontade que tenho de revirar os olhos. Não é como se Yunho não fosse uma opção para mim, mas algo naquela noite não estava indo bem. Não sei se era por causa do meu desagrado inicial. Se era por causa do desenvolvimento daquela interação fora do esperado. Ou se era… bom, eu não queria pensar nem um pouco na terceira razão. Porque significava que eu me importava com o que Chan pensava de mim. Significava que eu me sentia quebrando uma regra que não existia. 

― E esse Chan? ― Hyunjin faz uma expressão de escandalizado que eu acharia graça se não estivesse me sentindo nauseado. ― Eu já sabia que ele era gato, mas ele está mais gostoso do que o habitual esta noite. Você não acha?

Eu uno as sobrancelhas e avalio meu amigo de cima a baixo, tentando desvendar de onde veio o interesse dele de repente. Eu nunca o ouvi falar de Chan daquele jeito.

― Ah, não faça essa cara. Felix me disse que vocês não se entendem. Mas você não é _cego_.

Não sou cego. Nem um pouco. Gostaria de estar naquela noite.

― Será que o Felix se incomodaria se eu desse em cima dele?

― Por que se incomodaria? ― minha voz soa miúda e desvio meu rosto para a pia onde lavo as mãos com força. ― Eles não namoram.

― Ah, mas talvez o Chan seja território proibido para nós ― ele brinca. ― Eu também seria protetor se eu tivesse um amigo daqueles. Ia protegê-lo especialmente das suas garras.

― E por quê? Sou tão ruim assim? Você não me conhece? ― eu brigo e não consigo esconder nem um pouco o quanto aquele comentário me magoa.

― É justamente por conhecer você. Não ia deixar você quebrar o coração de um amigo meu. Todos nós sabemos que você foge de compromisso e Chan tem uma cara de quem gosta de namorar sério.

Eu fico quieto, incapaz de retrucar, e miro o chão, a dor vindo devagar até o meu peito. Faço de tudo para que ela não escape de mim, mas é difícil. Porque Hyunjin está certo e admitir isso dá voltas no meu estômago, pinica minha pele e me acerta um soco doloroso no rosto.

Começo a me lembrar da sensação das mãos de Chan no meu corpo, do som da risada dele, das noites que ficamos juntos e sou invadido pela assombração que é Felix descobrindo sobre essa amizade colorida. Vejo meu amigo me recriminando, me julgando e é insuportável. O olhar dele é duro, frio, como se ele esperasse mais de mim. Está triste porque não contei a ele. Está decepcionado porque não era essa a sua intenção quando disse que eu e Chan nos daríamos bem.

Posso vê-lo perder a animação que ele demonstrou há tanto tempo, pois é como Hyunjin disse há pouco: ele não ia querer que Chan se envolvesse com uma pessoa como eu. Ele deve desejar o melhor para o Chan e eu aposto que eu não sou esse _melhor_. Sou um babaca completo. Um burro por assumir que eu ia conseguir lidar com toda essa merda sem sofrer consequência alguma. 

Vai ser ainda pior quando Chan encontrar outra pessoa. Posso imaginar quão estranho vai ficar. Não sei como vou ser capaz de sustentar o peso da lembrança que me recusei a compartilhar com meus amigos. Vou vê-lo beijando outro cara e desejar que fosse eu. Vou ter que fingir que não me sinto nem um pouco atingido por ele ter seguido em frente. Vou ter que fazer de conta como se nem me fizesse cócegas.

A imagem do cara sem rosto vem à tona mais uma vez e ela assume a expressão de Hyunjin de um jeito bastante cruel. Eu vejo Chan flertando com meu amigo, segurando a mão dele enquanto o leva a lugares, e sorri para ele de um jeito especial.

Puta merda. 

Caralho. 

Porra. 

_Porra_. 

Ah, que _merda_.

― Ah, desculpa. Eu falei besteira de novo, desculpa ― Hyunjin se aproxima e toca meu braço, mas eu me desvencilho bruscamente. ― Jisung?

― Você não falou nada demais, sério. Acho que estou me sentindo tonto porque bebi demais.

― Você acha que vai vomitar?

― Não, estou bem ― eu não consigo olhar para ele. Não consigo.

― Você não parece bem, está suando. 

― É o calor.

― Jisung ― ele tenta me segurar, mas é tarde.

Eu tenho tempo de chegar ao vaso sanitário para vomitar. Vomito sem previsão de parar e Hyunjin me ampara para não cair para frente e me estatelar no chão imundo. 

― Calma. Vou chamar o Felix. Vamos te levar pra casa. 

― Não… ― eu sussurro e sento no chão, cansado. ― Não precisa.

Os próximos minutos ficam borrados, pois minha mente gira como um carrossel. Me sinto enjoado de novo, mas não consigo me levantar para vomitar. Respiro fundo com o máximo de controle que possuo e vou me erguendo lentamente, me apoiando na parede com todo o corpo.

― Como você está se sentindo? ― é Felix que fala comigo e me sinto culpado por deixá-lo preocupado. 

Eu não mereço que ele seja bom comigo. Estou saindo escondido com seu amigo. O seu amigo estimado. Ele vai me odiar assim que souber disso. Vai ficar puto e não vai conseguir olhar na minha cara. Vou perder sua amizade. Vou arruinar tudo.

As vozes se tornam embaralhadas e quero pedir a todos que calem a boca, mas não tenho força. Apoio a testa na superfície fria da parede daquelas pastilhas resinadas e de súbito me recordo da minha vontade de comprar aquelas coisas para colar na parede do meu banheiro. 

― Será que isso aqui é caro? ― pergunto e deslizo a mão pela parede.

Por que eu esqueci de fazer isso? Eu não tinha dito a mim mesmo que ia reformar a casa nas férias? Sou um preguiçoso do caralho. Sem falar no fato de que usei o cartão de crédito para comprar outras coisas que podiam esperar até o mês que vem. Uma delas sendo esse par de coturnos novos que apertam meus tornozelos. Que saco. Quero tirá-los, mas eu sei que preciso amaciá-los para que eles fiquem bons de usar futuramente.

― Ei, vamos te levar para casa ― uma voz familiar me tira dos meus devaneios. ― Acha que consegue andar?

É Chan. Chan está _muito_ perto e consigo sentir o perfume dele. Meus olhos traidores espiam o que os botões abertos da camisa deixam aparecer e meio que faço um sinal da cruz mental, tentando me livrar da tentação. Mas que _inferno_ de homem.

Desculpa Deus, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. 

― Sei lá ― eu respondo e no mesmo instante me empurro da parede.

Dou alguns passos para frente e perco o equilíbrio. 

― Coturnos idiotas ― eu resmungo quando sinto alguém me segurar. ― Estão machucando meus pés. 

― A gente tira quando você estiver no carro. 

Chan mantém uma mão apertando meu braço e eu o acompanho para fora do banheiro, Hyunjin e Felix no nosso encalço. Vejo Yunho quando chegamos à calçada e ele segura a porta aberta de um sedã. Sou depositado no banco de trás e sinto outra onda de náusea. Mais vozes. Não consigo entender ninguém.

― Vou bater no banco se eu for vomitar ― eu digo ao motorista que provavelmente está apreensivo com a presença de um bêbado em seu carro. ― Vai com o pisca alerta ligado por via das dúvidas. A gente pode fazer até uma trilha no asfalto, sabe? Igual João e Maria. Só que com vômito.

― Para de falar merda pro cara, Jisung ― Hyunjin está no banco do carona e ele me estende um guardanapo o qual eu uso para limpar o rosto e depois jogo pela janela sem pensar duas vezes.

― Ah, desculpa planeta, eu não queria fazer isso ― eu tento abrir a porta, mas uma mão me impede ao me puxar. ― Ei! 

― O planeta vai ficar bem ― Chan me assegura.

― O que você ‘ta fazendo aqui?

― Um pouco mais de consideração pela pessoa que te carregou aqui, por favor.

Eu apoio a cabeça no banco e resmungo.

― O que foi? ― ele ri.

― Para de fazer isso ficar mais difícil. 

― O que está ficando mais difícil?

 _Gostar de você_.

― Ah, eu amo essa música! ― eu berro ao reconhecer a canção que sai pelos alto-falantes atrás de mim. 

― Boa sorte vocês que vão lidar com ele pelo resto da noite ― escuto Hyunjin gargalhar. 

― _I'm sippin' wine, sip sip, in a robe, drip drip, I look too good to be alone, woo woooooooo_ ― eu canto. ― _Just shaved, smooth like a newborn_ … _We should be dancin', romancin' in the east wing and the west wing off this mansion, what's happenin'?_

Eu danço enquanto Bruno Mars deixa sua voz melodiosa ressoar pelo interior do carro e baixo o vidro ao meu lado, sentindo o frio da noite bater no meu rosto. Eu me viro e dou de cara com Chan me observando e aquele fiozinho de coragem me amarra mais uma vez. 

― _So if you tryna lay in these aaaaaaaaaaaaarms… I'ma leave the door opeeeeeeeen_ ― eu canto enquanto retribuo o seu olhar. ― _Ooh, you're so sweet, so sweet, so tight, so tight, I won't bite unless you like_ ― eu arreganho os dentes e finjo que vou mordê-lo. E dou risada de mim mesmo.

Meu corpo pesa e volto a encostar a cabeça no banco. Fico cansado demais para continuar cantando.

― Nem acredito que vocês não conhecem essa música, é a única coisa que toca na minha _playlist_ semanal ― eu reclamo. 

― Não deixe ele dormir, Chan ― escuto a voz de Felix. 

Uma sacudida no meu ombro e estou de volta à realidade. Mas tem algo mais. Tem um braço forte ao meu redor. Hm. Isso é bom. Senti falta disso. É. 

― Jisung.

― Que foi? ― eu choramingo.

― Tira as mãos do cara, ele vai ficar sem graça. Não vai querer mais sair com a gente ― Hyunjin me encara. ― Chan, você pode se livrar dele, sem problemas ― ele diz conspiratório. 

Só então reparo que a superfície onde deitei minha cabeça é na verdade o ombro de Chan. E que coloquei minha mão no peito dele. _Ops_. Antes de me sentir constrangido, me lembro da conversa no banheiro e me sinto na urgência de marcar território. O que é ridículo. Não há nada ali meu para que eu faça isso, mas odeio aquela cara que Hyunjin está fazendo e quero dar um jeito de fazê-la desaparecer. 

― Não sei não, ele me parece bem confortável. Você quer, Hyunjin? ― eu mostro a língua para ele. 

Ele faz um som que mistura exaspero, indignação e rola os olhos. Uma risada reverbera na palma da minha mão. E aí eu tenho a brilhante ideia de deslizar minha mão pelo tronco de Chan, sentindo seus músculos enrijecerem ao meu toque. Faço isso enquanto desafio meu amigo apenas com o olhar. Ele estreita o dele e eu continuaria com a provocação para vê-lo ficar com mais raiva ainda, mas uma mão me detém antes que eu faça uma besteira.

― Vamos com calma, sim? ― Chan pede com um tom irreverente.

Eu me endireito e percebo envergonhado o que acabei de fazer. _O que estava prestes a fazer_. Eu me encolho e tento sumir ao fechar os olhos, mas logo aquele braço se agita ao meu redor mais uma vez para me manter acordado. Mas que porra. Não vou ter paz nem se eu morrer.

― O senhor tem mais alguma música do Bruno Mars aí? ― escuto Hyunjin perguntar enquanto ri.

E aí _Talking To The Moon_ toca e eu me desvencilho de Chan porque quero cantar enquanto estou com a cabeça fora da janela. Sou puxado de novo, o que é chato pra caralho, mas consigo pelo menos ficar escorado na porta. 

Nós somos os primeiros a descer, o que é ótimo para o que tenho em mente, e ao estarmos na calçada, eu cochicho a Chan para me carregar porque estou me sentindo enjoado. É mentira, mas estou longe de me importar. Chan, como sempre, não me contesta e me ergue no mesmo instante. Eu me certifico de que Hyunjin está olhando enquanto isso acontece. Ele me mostra o dedo do meio e eu jogo um beijo de volta. Dou uma risadinha maléfica que morre assim que vejo Felix arquear a sobrancelha. 

― Pode me descer ― eu dou batidinhas no braço de Chan e ele me coloca no chão com delicadeza. 

Eu coço a nuca e vejo que Chan está se controlando para não rir. Já eu tenho a decência de me mostrar desconcertado pela cena enquanto sou examinado pelo meu amigo que porta a expressão mais esquisita do mundo. Sério. Não sei se ele está bravo comigo ou não. É estranho. Acho que é a primeira vez que o vejo daquele jeito. 

Me dou conta de algo.

― Por que não estou na minha casa?

― Não é boa ideia te deixar sozinho quando você fica desse jeito ― Felix me puxa para o elevador. ― A última vez que fiz isso, seu vizinho ligou para mim e você foi parar num pronto-socorro.

― Isso já faz _muitos_ anos ― eu alego sério. ― E eu nem estou bêbado.

― Sei.

― Me deixa ir para casa.

― Amanhã de manhã.

― Amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar.

― Amanhã é domingo.

― Que saco! ― eu exclamo. ― Eu vou dormir onde?

― Vamos arrumar uma cama pra você.

Minha cabeça volta a girar quando entro no flat e eu me enfio no banheiro para vomitar de novo, mas nada sai do meu estômago. Lavo minha boca e o rosto e me sinto muito fraco. Baixo a tampa do vaso e fico sentado sobre ele por um bom tempo, sem saber o que fazer. Queria tanto estar em casa. Queria tanto que essa noite fosse só um fruto de um delírio.

― Ji? ― batidas na porta me despertam. 

É Félix. Não gosto de admitir, mas queria tanto que fosse Chan. Mas talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Estou me sentindo péssimo. E devo estar com uma aparência horrível também. 

― Vou entrar, ok?

― Entra. Ah, meus coturnos… ― eu arregalo os olhos diante dos meus pés cobertos apenas por meias. ― Ah, não. Aquele desgraçado levou meus coturnos!

― Ei, não precisa gritar, ninguém levou seus coturnos.

― Eles foram uma fortuna! Precisamos chamar aquele uber de volta.

― Jisung, seus coturnos estão são e salvo aqui em casa. Você não se lembra, mas Chan te ajudou a tirá-los no carro.

― Ah…

Eu não me lembro disso. Mas lembro de Chan ter dito que me ajudaria a tirá-los.

― Como você está se sentindo?

― Meio enjoado.

― Quer ajuda para tomar um banho?

― Não. Eu só quero dormir.

― Então vem.

Eu desabo sobre uma superfície macia e apago na mesma hora. Quando abro os olhos de novo estou sem algumas roupas e enrolado num cobertor que tem um cheiro bastante estranho e bastante familiar ao mesmo tempo. Não reconheço nada do que tem ao meu redor. O ambiente está escuro, os móveis fazem sombras estranhas. Não sei onde foi parar meu celular e sei lá se quero descobrir.

A dor de cabeça é lancinante e sinto uma náusea forte quando me movo. Reprimo a vontade de cuspir minhas vísceras. Não me lembro de ter bebido tanto. Será que exagerei tanto assim? 

― Quer ajuda para levantar? 

Eu encontro Chan em pé a alguns passos de distância e fico confuso. Onde estou? O que eu fiz? Essa cama é a dele? Meu Deus, agora entendi o cheiro. 

Eu me coloco sentado na beira da cama.

― Vai devagar. 

Chan me acompanha até o banheiro e eu tomo um banho que me ajuda a espantar o sono. Quase não saio de lá tamanha fraqueza que me acomete. Chan me oferece algumas roupas que reconheço serem do Félix e quando resmungo por causa do frio, ele me entrega um moletom que ele tira das costas da cadeira do quarto dele.

― Eu dormi na sua cama? ― eu fico confuso ao olhar dele para a bagunça que eu fiz.

― Félix até tentou levá-lo para o quarto dele, mas você foi na direção do meu e foi impossível te tirar de lá ― ele sorri. 

― Onde você dormiu?

― Eu dormi na sala.

― Foi mal. 

― Está tudo bem.

Eu olho para a cama desarrumada de novo e um comentário escapa da minha boca.

― Não era bem desse jeito que eu queria conhecê-la.

Arregalo os olhos ao buscar em volta, plenamente ciente de que eu não devia falar aquilo por causa do risco de ser ouvido por Felix.

― Relaxa, ele está na cozinha ― ele mexe no meu cabelo.

O gesto me deixa totalmente sem reação. Não conseguiria fugir dele mesmo que estivesse pleno das minhas faculdades mentais. Eu culpo a ressaca por tornar meu raciocínio lerdo e meus reflexos ainda mais lentos. 

Chan se livrou da camisa social bonita para vestir uma outra camiseta preta justa demais para o meu gosto. Ou talvez fosse do meu gosto, sim. Caramba. Estava ficando cada vez mais complicado decidir o que eu queria daquele cara.

Eu o sigo para a cozinha e logo espremo os olhos diante de tanta claridade. 

― Já estava na hora de acordar ― Felix comemora. ― Eu e Chan já almoçamos.

Felix me empurra uma tigela com cereal, mel e leite. Suspiro. Coloco os óculos escuros que encontrei na bancada e me encolho contra a parede enquanto cerco minha refeição pós apocalipse com os braços. Escuto o barulho de um celular tirando foto e ergo o dedo do meio para o meu amigo que tira mais uma fotografia. Vai enviar para Hyunjin com certeza.

― Como você está se sentindo?

― Meio grogue. Meio querendo morrer. Eu passei muito da conta? Eu não me lembro de ter bebido tanto…

― Passou um pouco sim. Você quase não interagiu com a gente ontem à noite.

― Ah…

― Você parecia chateado.

― Hm…

Não consegui formular uma sentença coerente. A noite passada estava embaralhada na minha mente. Alguns pedaços estavam faltando e outros me eram duvidosos. Estava sem energia para encarar Felix mesmo que eu quisesse conversar a respeito do que aconteceu. Eu só sei que o que era para ter sido relaxante e descontraído se tornou um verdadeiro transtorno para mim.

― Quero ir pra casa ― eu digo depois de engolir a contragosto um copo inteiro de água.

Felix esperava que eu fosse ingerir uma jarra de dois litros antes de me liberar, mas talvez ele tenha se compadecido do meu estado deplorável e desistiu de me forçar a fazer mais do que o mínimo para sobreviver.

― Você pode levá-lo? ― ele pergunta a Chan.

― Levo sim.

Estamos a caminho do corredor quando giro nos calcanhares depressa demais. O mundo não entra em foco com a mesma rapidez, mas ignoro a vertigem porque existe algo mais importante do que ela.

― Meus coturnos!

― Aqui estão eles ― Felix ergue uma sacola de papel de loja chique e me entrega.

O papel faz um barulhão quando eu o amasso contra o peito, mas nem ligo. Meus bebês estão à salvo. No carro eu ainda os mantenho no meu colo e fico agarradinho a eles durante a viagem, feliz por eles terem ficado intactos. Fico no banco de trás enquanto Chan dirige e Felix fica no carona. Quando chegamos, fico imensamente aliviado por chegar ao meu porto seguro.

― Você vai ficar bem? ― meu amigo me examina como uma mãe que busca machucados no filho.

― Sem dúvidas.

Eu saio, ando até à portaria e depois volto para gritar.

― Obrigado!

Modos, Jisung. Você os tem e precisa usá-los. Você é capaz de ser uma pessoa melhor se puder, ao menos, usar a educação que sua mãe tentou te dar. 

Posso ver Chan rindo e Felix também abre um sorriso antes de acenar para mim.

― Me liga se não estiver se sentindo bem! Se cuida! Amo você! ― Felix grita quando estou distante e eu faço um sinal positivo.

O domingo passa num borrão. Fico completamente inútil durante o resto do dia porque meu corpo e minha cabeça protestam contra a minha imprudência e resistem a cooperar. E acato sem pestanejar suas reclamações, repousando bastante e bebendo líquido até meu sangue mudar de cor. Meu celular fica esquecido no quarto porque não quero falar com ninguém e só vou dar atenção ao mundo de verdade no dia seguinte quando vou para o trabalho e recebo a injeção de ânimo através da cafeína.

Eu vejo que tenho mensagens não lidas e aproveito que o chefe deu uma saída pra bisbilhotar as redes sociais.

**[número desconhecido]:**

oi

é o yunho

você chegou bem em casa?

**hyunjin:**

(imagem anexada)

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(sticker)

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

novo mood

jisung de ressaca comendo cereal usando óculos escuros

mandei pro lix a que você está apoiado na parede do banheiro

contemplando a existência

(imagem anexada)

**felix:**

como você passou o domingo?

**chan:**

(vídeo anexado)

Me sinto um trouxa quando pego o fone de ouvido para conectar ao celular para ouvir em segredo o que Chan enviou para mim. Eu praticamente ignorei as demais mensagens na maior cara de pau. Mas não me importo. Estou curioso.

Fico imaginando o que poderia ser enquanto faço o _download_ do vídeo, mas todas as minhas hipóteses são massacradas pela imagem do meu rosto parcialmente iluminado pelas luzes da cidade, ora escurecendo e ora se iluminando conforme o carro avançava pelas ruas. Minha voz soa em meus ouvidos e me reconheço cantando Bruno Mars na viagem de volta para casa. 

Chan me _filmou_ cantando enquanto eu estava bêbado? 

Caralho, que _vergonha_.

Assisto ao vídeo debruçado sobre a minha mesa e fico momentaneamente abalado. 

Antes de respondê-lo, salvo um pouco da dignidade que me resta e vou para os meus amigos.

No grupo com Hyunjin e Felix, respondo:

**jisung:**

ainda bem que ofereço entretenimento gratuito para meus amigos

o show ao vivo é de graça

mas as fotos custam um valor simbólico 

que pode ser pago por pix

e tem de ser pago em quarenta e oito horas

ou vazo o material confidencial na internet

**jisung:**

e estou bem lix

OBRIGADO POR PERGUNTAR

diferente de outras pessoas

que sequer se dão o trabalho de saber como estou depois de eu _quase morrer_

pelo menos você se importa comigo

e é por isso que a minha herança vai toda para você quando eu morrer

Para Yunho, eu respondo:

**jisung:**

estou bem sim

Quando chego na conversa com Chan, estou mais recomposto. 

Talvez nem tanto.

**jisung:**

você me filmou

por quê???????????

**chan:**

e por que eu não faria isso?

sua voz é tão bonita

 _você_ é tão bonito

estava mais bonito ainda nessa hora

acho que ninguém nunca cantou pra mim antes

**jisung**

é isso

eu vou hoje no posto trocar meu nome

trocar meu tipo sanguíneo

fugir para o paraguai

**chan:**

isso tudo por causa da vergonha?

não tem nada do que se envergonhar

E eu não tenho vergonha de cantar bêbado. Nunca tive problema com isso. A questão ali era que _Chan_ presenciou aquilo. Algo no fato de que _Chan_ me escutou cantando me deixa constrangido. E ele ter filmado é algo que me deixa ainda mais encabulado. Por que ele fez isso? Por que ele quer isso salvo no celular dele?

**chan:**

posso excluir o vídeo se quiser

eu vou ficar triste

mas posso conviver só com a lembrança dessa noite

**jisung:**

essa noite foi um desastre

**chan:**

por que diz isso?

você se arrepende de alguma coisa?

**jisung:**

além de ter feito papel de bobo?

acho que só o fato de que devia ter dançado no lugar de encher a cara sem razão alguma

**chan:**

felix tinha razão?

quando disse que você estava chateado com alguma coisa?

**jisung:**

posso ser honesto?

eu queria ter passado a noite só com meus amigos

**chan:**

aí apareceram dois babacas pra atrapalhar a noite

**jisung:**

ah, não é isso

não teria problema algum se fosse outro dia

mas tudo bem

não foi como se eu tivesse sido obrigado a aturar pessoas desagradáveis

**chan:**

ainda mais quando uma delas te cobriu de elogios a noite toda

**jisung:**

nem me lembre disso

**chan:**

e por que não? 

você não curtiu?

**jisung:**

eu achei que hyunjin tivesse levado yunho porque queria ficar com ele

mas descobri que o cara queria ficar comigo

e aí foi bem desconfortável

sem contar que eu nem esperava que ele fosse ficar falando tão bem de mim

**chan:**

e por que você esperava que fosse diferente?

**jisung:**

sei lá

achei que o cara me odiasse

mas enfim

agora vou ter de arranjar um jeito de dizer a ele que não estou afim

**chan:**

sério?

**jisung:**

sério

kkkk

para se ser assim!

**chan:**

assim como?

Eu pairo os dedos no teclado e não consigo digitar a resposta que gostaria de dar. Quero pedir a ele que pare de agir como se ele gostasse de mim mais do que como amigo. Quero dizer a ele para não fingir que se importa. Mas não sei. Não consigo escrever essas palavras. Elas me machucam e ferem ainda mais quando penso na cara que Chan vai fazer assim que lê-las.

**jisung:**

preciso voltar ao trabalho

meu chefe voltou agora

**chan:**

jisung?

**jisung:**

o que foi?

**chan:**

posso ficar com o vídeo?

Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem.

**jisung:**

pode

só não mostra pra mais ninguém

**chan:**

nem tinha essa pretensão

ele é só meu

♠

Eu tinha decidido interromper o que eu tinha Chan. 

Eu claramente sabia o que aquela amizade colorida estava fazendo comigo. Era simples de enxergar. E eu era um cara lógico. Podia olhar para números num _dashboard_ e pensar numa estratégia que os faria se comportar diferente. Podia estar com um problema em mãos e saber exatamente como resolvê-lo ou encontrar uma solução paliativa porque eu gostava de reduzi-lo a variáveis controláveis. Esse era meu trabalho. Contudo, Chan não era como uma fórmula que eu podia corrigir na célula de uma planilha. Ele não era como um mero defeito operacional. Não era um desafeto com um colega de escritório do qual eu podia resolver conversando após engolir o orgulho.

Chan era como aquele tipo de vício para o qual eu voltava sempre que eu não me sentia confiante o suficiente. Ele era como uma estrutura complexa, que tinha um jeito particular de sempre se infiltrar por minhas brechas. E por mais que eu tentasse aplicar métodos para afastá-lo, eu me via sendo atraído por ele mais uma vez, por mais uma noite, para mais um encontro, para mais uma mensagem, para mais uma ligação. Eu tentava despistá-lo, mas era como se ele soubesse meu ponto cego e me atacasse exatamente lá. 

E não é nem como se meu esforço fosse surpreendente para me assegurar de que eu não o veria mais. Eu poderia acabar logo com isso, eu estava ciente disso. Bastava que eu fosse mais contundente. Eu só precisava dizer a ele que não poderíamos mais prolongar aquele relacionamento. O problema era que eu simplesmente não _conseguia_. Porque era tão bom estar com ele. Me fazia bem de um jeito inexplicável. 

Eu me pegava dizendo “esta é a última vez que faço isso” em _todas_ as ocasiões em que eu cedia para ele. E me repreendia cada vez que percebia a minha fraqueza. Espero por momentos certos que nunca vêm e ignoro o quanto me sinto à vontade mantendo aquilo. E quando Chan me chama mais uma vez para desfrutar da companhia dele, eu fecho a voz julgadora em um calabouço no porão da minha mente e me permito viver mais um dia ao lado de alguém que me faz viver numa realidade paralela, longe de tudo e de todos. 

Chan me faz sentir como se estivéssemos vivendo em outro lugar. Só nós dois. Vivendo um ideal. Um paraíso. Um conto de fadas. Ele é meu galã que veste uma armadura feita de moletom.

Ele é tudo o que quero.

Ele é tudo o que eu preciso.

♠

― E aí? ― Chan me cumprimenta quando abre a porta para mim.

Paro na frente dele com as mãos no bolso e dou vários beijos na boca que me espera.

― Linda essa jaqueta. É de tirar? ― ele provoca.

Eu dou risada, mas não abandono sua boca. Em vez disso, coloco minhas mãos no pescoço dele. Eu o escuto fechando a porta atrás de mim e estou louco para que ele me pressione contra ela, mas sou surpreendido por seu toque sutil em minha cintura. Ele diminui o meu ritmo ao me controlar durante o beijo e por um momento eu fico bastante confuso.

É Chan que desgruda nossas bocas, mas ele não se afasta, apoiando sua testa na minha para me olhar nos olhos. Eu tento capturá-lo de volta, mas ele está determinado a me manter fora de seu alcance. Faço um bico na tentativa de ganhá-lo, mas ele não parece convencido.

― Eu… estava pensando ― ele pigarreia. Seus olhos vão de um lado para outro, indecisos. ― Eu estava pensando se hoje nós poderíamos fazer outra coisa?

 _Outra coisa?_ A sugestão me pega totalmente de surpresa. Eu recuo mais um pouco para tentar decifrar que expressão é aquela que ele tem no rosto, mas nada vem ao meu auxílio. Tem um sorriso apertado naqueles lábios e uma súplica naquele olhar que se afunda no meu. Acho que é a primeira vez que vejo Chan _inseguro_ de verdade. 

― Outra coisa tipo o quê? ― pergunto cauteloso.

― Felix vai estar fora o final de semana inteiro. Eu pensei que poderíamos fazer algo diferente. Como assistir um filme, por exemplo.

Eu devo estar sério demais, pois sinto Chan tensionar sob minhas mãos. Dou um jeito de relaxar o rosto e recolho todas as minhas ansiedades do chão. Elas trombaram umas nas outras assim que Chan as parou sem sobreaviso. 

― É uma boa ideia ― eu digo depois de alguns segundos em total silêncio.

Chan está visivelmente nervoso, algo que eu acho um pouco engraçado, pois ele fica bem desajeitado quando está assim. Ele sorri de um jeito estranho, as pontas de suas orelhas estão vermelhas e ele esbarra nos móveis pelo caminho enquanto anda. Mas não entendo muito bem o motivo. Nós sabíamos que Felix viajou na sexta à noite e ficaria fora naquele final de semana. Por isso o convite de Chan para ir até o flat. Estaríamos sozinhos. Não havia qualquer perigo de nos flagrarem. Então... o que será que o deixava desconfortável? 

Procuro no reflexo do espelho do _hall_ alguma peculiaridade no meu visual e não encontro nada. Por que será que ele mudou de ideia? Se bem que eu nem era contra assistirmos a um filme. Só era meio… _estranho_. Quero dizer, nós nunca fizemos nada assim antes. Como não podíamos demorar devido ao tempo escasso, fazíamos nossos encontros casuais serem objetivos e por isso não demorávamos a colocar as mãos um no outro assim que nos víamos. Queríamos aproveitar o máximo que podíamos para não perder tempo.

Acho que é essa a questão: tempo. Nunca tivemos tanto tempo para nós. E acho que não considerei a dimensão disso nem um pouco quando decidi aparecer, concentrado demais em me ater ao que estávamos fazendo costumeiramente. Tínhamos praticamente _dois dias_ e eu não sabia o que fazer com isso. Chan, pelo visto, pensou nisso bem mais do que eu.

Fico igualmente ansioso quando paro no meio da sala, sem saber como agir depois da mudança de planos. O flat está mergulhado num silêncio e a ausência da terceira pessoa me dá a impressão de que estou fazendo algo que não devia fazer. Não teria problema algum se Felix soubesse que eu estaria ali, mas ele _não sabe_ , e estar no apartamento sozinho com Chan aumenta a intensidade do quão autoconsciente estou. Será que meu amigo seria capaz de adivinhar que eu estive ali quando voltasse? Era meio absurdo pensar nisso, mas não consigo evitar. 

Me sento no sofá sem conseguir me arrastar para trás para apoiar as costas e estender as pernas. Minha postura fica rígida e meio encurvada. A ausência do toque de Chan me dá uma sensação de imprevisibilidade. Não sei o que ele vai fazer. Não sei o que _eu_ vou fazer. O que é suposto acontecer e não acontece. 

Aquele encontro estava se desenrolando de uma forma muito atípica. 

― O que nós vamos assistir? ― pergunto quando Chan volta segurando uma bacia de pipoca. 

Eu não o ouvi estourá-la, o que quer dizer que ele realmente _planejou_ isso. 

― O que você quer assistir?

― Ah… ― eu olho o catálogo que aparece na tela.

Por um instante, penso em colocar um filme picante. Ou um filme de besteirol. Quero desmanchar a tensão que ameaça crescer entre nós e talvez tirar algum proveito da situação, contudo, eu sou levado a crer que Chan não está querendo fazer qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo no momento. O jeito como ele impediu os meus avanços claramente queria dizer alguma coisa.

― O que você gosta de assistir? O que você normalmente assiste? ― Chan questiona quando não pesquiso por nada.

― Filmes de _anime_ ― eu murmuro. 

Fico um pouco envergonhado pela minha resposta, pois acho que sempre esperam que eu assista a coisas menos "infantis" que desenho japonês nas minhas horas vagas. Me pergunto se eu deveria ter mentido a Chan e dito um nome de um filme de ação qualquer. Acho que não saberia o nome de nenhum mesmo que quisesse enganá-lo.

O sorriso que ele me dá, no entanto, não me permite fugir da verdade. Ele parece ter gostado da minha resposta. O que é um alívio.

― O que você não assistiu ainda?

Ele pega o controle da minha mão, parte para a seção que conheço de cor e salteado e mostra os títulos disponíveis. Eu assisti a quase todos que aparecem e poderia escolher entre aqueles que gostei mais. Seria uma escolha segura, fácil. Mas assim que fico curioso por um nome desconhecido, eu aponto para ele.

― _Viagem para Agharta_ ― Chan lê.

― Você já viu?

― Não.

De novo: é estranho. Estamos sentados a dois palmos de distância, a pipoca entre nós feito uma barreira. Por mais que o sofá seja macio, não consigo relaxar. Presto atenção à tv, mas volta e meia fico olhando para Chan para tentar entendê-lo ou ver que reação está exibindo. Ele parece tão deslocado quanto eu com o seu queixo encolhido na direção do peito.

É aí que eu vejo que nada disso precisa ser assim. 

― Eu acho que não precisamos ficar tão longe um do outro, sabe? ― eu digo baixinho, entrelaçando os dedos da mão.

― É, tem razão ― ele ri de um jeito sem graça, mas não se move.

_Será que ele não gosta mais de mim?_

Uma voz medrosa ressoa na minha mente. Eu a mando calar a boca. 

Quando penso que a eliminei, uma mais forte sobrevém.

_Ele está fazendo isso para se distanciar de você de um jeito gentil. Ele vai parar de te tocar aos poucos, vai inventar outros tipos de programa para passar o tempo com você. Assim como fez agora. Isso quer dizer que ele vai te dar um fora logo, logo._

Não pode ser verdade. Certo? Chan não faria isso comigo. Ou faria? Ele tem cara de que vai atenuar a dor com pequenos gestos até que eu nem repare no quanto estamos afastados. Porra. Ele acha mesmo que vai conseguir se manter na minha vida depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Ele acha mesmo que eu vou suportar o dia em que ele me empurrar para longe dele?

_Se acalma, seu idiota. Que merda você acha que você está pensando?_

― Jisung?

― Quê? ― pergunto rispidamente sem querer. Não consigo evitar. E sequer desfaço a minha carranca.

― Você não está gostando do filme? Podemos trocar se você quiser.

A verdade é que sequer conseguia assistir de tão incomodado que estava. E externalizar minha preocupação a ele me parecia bastante fútil porque não gostava do formato do meu raciocínio nem para onde ele me levava. A razão e a emoção duelavam para ver quem conseguia me dobrar usando argumentos e eu sinceramente odiava as duas. Queria que elas calassem a boca e me deixassem em paz. 

E para afugentar a ansiedade que vinha na minha direção, resolvo usar um método agressivo.

― Bom, eu acabei de dizer que você não precisa ficar longe e você ainda está aí parado ― eu falo impaciente.

Chan arregala os olhos e depois sorri de um jeito engraçado. Ele parece mesmo estar inseguro com alguma coisa. Será que teme a minha reação? No que será que ele está pensando? Parece que nunca me viu pelado. 

― Vem cá ― ele pede e tira a pipoca do caminho.

Ele se arrasta para o meu lado e eu automaticamente me enfio debaixo do seu braço, me encaixando na lateral de seu corpo. Eu deito em seu peito e deixo uma mão sobre sua barriga. 

Agora sim. Perfeito. 

― Assim está melhor?

― Sim. Você está sorrindo, não está?

― Como você sabe?

Eu nem preciso espiar para confirmar. Levo a mão acima da minha cabeça e o tateio com as pontas dos dedos. 

― Eu sei ― respondo simplesmente.

Volto a abraçá-lo e me aconchego. Agora sim fico sossegado de verdade. O calor de Chan é gostoso e perco as contas de quantas vezes deslizei o rosto por cima de suas roupas para senti-lo só porque eu me sentia no direito de fazer isso. 

O filme é longo, com quase duas horas de duração, e tem muitos cenários diferentes, o que é maravilhoso. Eu o adoro logo que fico concentrado nele e entendo sua história. Filmes de anime são meus favoritos por causa de suas cores, de suas criaturas fantásticas, de seus personagens interessantes. Outra coisa que me fazia apreciá-los era a forma como eram _silenciosos_. Nada acontecia de repente. Havia beleza no ritmo cadenciado, na demora, no detalhe. O som ambiente me deixava calmo e ainda mais inserido no contexto da narração. 

Também eram filmes que sempre me deixavam emotivo. Eu me envolvia tanto neles que era capaz de sentir as dores dos personagens. Com aquele que víamos não foi diferente. Eu até que segurei bem conforme a história foi desenrolando, mas assim que a personagem principal foi encurralada por seres que queriam devorá-la, sua fala me deixou à beira das lágrimas.

― _Por que você veio para Agartha?_

― _Por quê? Porque eu estava muito sozinha_.

Meus olhos encheram de água e deixei rolar sem remorso. Funguei baixinho, tentando amenizar a emoção, mas era impossível. Não queria que Chan me visse chorando, mas do jeito como estremeci ficou difícil disfarçar. Eu o apertei ainda mais no meu abraço e senti quando o toque dele veio em meu cabelo. O carinho me deixou contente e ao mesmo tempo me fez chorar mais, como se aquela fosse a minha permissão para que tudo escorresse para fora de uma vez. 

No fim do filme, as lágrimas já tinham secado e eu me sentia feliz pelo desfecho que demonstrava um significado muito profundo sobre vida e morte. 

― Que filme bonito ― eu murmurei sem vontade nenhuma de sair do lugar. 

― Verdade. 

― O que vamos fazer agora?

― O que você gostaria de fazer?

Eu me pego divagando entre várias opções. 

― Não querendo soar sexual nem nada… ― eu digo. ― Mas posso conhecer o seu quarto?

― Você não o conheceu na última vez que esteve aqui?

― É, mas eu passei a maior parte do tempo desacordado.

O quarto de Chan era como eu me lembrava de tê-lo visto nas poucas vezes que entrei nele: sóbrio com uma pitada de cores e pequenos segredos. Agora que eu estava nele sem qualquer pressa, pude reparar em cada canto com mais atenção. Não era um espaço muito grande. Havia uma cama com um jogo de lençol com estampa de linhas cinzas sobre quadrados pretos e amarelos. As cortinas eram longas e grossas, permitindo pouca passagem de luz. As paredes eram pintadas na cor azul-petróleo, algo que contribui ainda mais para a escuridão, mas cria um contraste interessante com os móveis brancos.

O seu computador está sobre uma mesa em formato de L no canto e na mesma parede onde ela fica apoiada estão as estantes com as figuras de ação. Reconheço boa parte dos personagens de filmes e fico curioso para entender o que eles significam para o dono delas. Sempre gostei de saber por que as pessoas gostam desses heróis. O que elas veem neles. Como eles inspiram. E sempre achei um saco toda vez que alguém me respondia de um jeito vazio sobre o motivo de ter uma imagem de um personagem decorando o ambiente.

Quero dizer, por que você quer manter algo à vista se não é importante pra você? Por que manter algo que é somente bonito? Por que não inventar uma história, uma memória para aquele objeto em particular? 

Qual seria a resposta de Chan para essas perguntas?

Eu sento na ponta da cama e me jogo para trás para deitar e olhar para o teto que foi pintado de branco. Sinto quando o peso de Chan se aloca sentado ao meu lado, mas não me movo.

― O que achou?

― É meio escuro aqui. Mas você é um rato do TI então faz um pouco de sentido.

Ele dá uma risada curta e eu me ergo para sentar assim como ele. O guarda-roupa tem a metade do tamanho do meu e fico tentado a ir lá para xeretar nas coisas dele, mas decido me comportar. Sempre achei que o quarto representa o que havia de mais íntimo numa pessoa e que devíamos respeitá-lo por ser esse espaço pessoal. Eu também sempre achei que ele refletisse muito sobre o que somos, como pensamos e que é por essa razão que devíamos selecionar quem teria autorização para conhecê-lo.

Será que Chan já tinha trazido outras pessoas àquele quarto? 

Fico com a pergunta na ponta da língua, mas me recuso a fazê-la. Sinto ciúmes só de imaginar uma resposta positiva. E me acho muito egoísta por querer ser o único a ter o privilégio.

― No que você está pensando tanto? ― ele pergunta com uma voz suave.

Eu dou de ombros, incapaz de contar a verdade. Não quero que ele saiba como estou me sentindo, embora esteja doido para manifestar o quanto ele me deixa confuso, alegre, com raiva, triste e ansioso. Queria que ele soubesse de tudo isso e assumisse a responsabilidade, dando um jeito de acalmar meu coração que estava acelerado. Mas também não queria deixar nada disso na mão dele porque sabia o quanto era pesado carregar os sentimentos de alguém. Ainda mais quando tínhamos aquele lance rolando entre nós.

O silêncio era agradável. Conseguia ouvir a geladeira funcionando na cozinha, os carros passando lá embaixo. Ouvia a minha própria respiração baixa e tranquila. Desejei experimentar mais desse sossego outras vezes no futuro. Não era sempre que eu podia ficar assim. E estranhamente sempre tinha isso ao lado de Chan.

― Tem uma coisa que eu fiquei pensando depois daquela noite…

― _A_ _desastrosa_ … ― anuncio dramaticamente e caio de costas mais uma vez.

― Você não é bem reconhecido no seu trabalho? Eu me lembro de você ter mencionado que está se esforçando para que seu chefe reconheça novas ferramentas, além de você ter sido convidado pro evento só porque outra pessoa não pôde. E quando aquele cara falou algumas coisas sobre você, eu liguei alguns pontos.

― Hm… ― murmuro. Sinceramente, não sei o que responder.

― Acho que seu chefe deve ter medo de que você assuma o lugar dele ou coisa assim se ele age desse jeito.

― Quando consegui esse emprego há alguns anos, fiquei feliz pra caralho. Não faz muito tempo que eu tenho esse chefe. A gestão do meu setor foi trocada quando o antigo gerente decidiu assumir um cargo na diretoria. E o atual é só um banana. Ele não é uma má pessoa, mas ele também não sabe ser bom. Entende?

― Acho que sim.

― Ele me deu mais liberdade quando assumiu o cargo, o que achei muito bom, pois o outro me sufocava muito e eu costumava ter crises de ansiedade e enxaqueca por causa da cobrança. Depois que ele foi embora, eu vi o quanto estava mal e pedi férias. O novo gerente nem questionou. Me deixou ir. E quando voltei, fiz questão de mostrar meu trabalho pra ele. Ele disse que estava muito feliz por me ter no setor dele. E desde então me esforço muito para impressioná-lo.

― Deve ser cansativo tentar impressionar alguém que não sabe valorizar seu trabalho da maneira como deveria.

― Às vezes. Acho que acabei me acostumando. Mesmo que no final o trabalho que valeria 100 passe a custar 70 nas mãos dele, eu fico na esperança de encontrar um meio de fazê-lo enxergar esses outros 30. Eu acho que deveria me importar mais com isso, com o fato de não receber um tratamento diferente. Mas sei lá. Eu acho que isso compensa outras coisas.

― Compensa outras coisas? ― eu o escuto virar na cama e sinto seu olhar pesar sobre mim, mas continuo olhando para o teto.

― É. Tipo as qualidades que me faltam para ser um profissional melhor. Como o fato de que sou crítico e arrogante, o quanto posso ser maldoso com alguns comentários que faço. O fato de que não sou bom em liderar nada e prefiro ficar na retaguarda, analisando o caos.

Quase não acredito que falo todas essas coisas a Chan. Eu não tinha o hábito de compartilhar com os outros o que achava do meu trabalho porque nunca vi muito sentido. Não é como se eu sentisse que as pessoas me compreendessem. Um trabalho no escritório não é a mesma coisa que um serviço voluntário. Existem tantas coisas a serem consideradas. Não é como se pudéssemos passar por cima de tudo para obter o emprego perfeito. E eu não _odeio_ meu trabalho. Mesmo que eu reclame dele às vezes, não quer dizer que eu não goste dele. 

― Não sei se mereço tanto reconhecimento assim ― eu concluo. ― É só o meu trabalho, no final das contas. Não estou fazendo nada de mais.

― Você não sente falta de alguma coisa?

― Não sei. Acho que não paro pra pensar muito nisso. Só quando as pessoas comentam. E normalmente não sei o que falta. Nada é suficientemente recompensador pra mim como é para os outros.

Chan fica quieto, pensativo. Ele se deita ao meu lado também de barriga para cima.

― O que é que _você_ está pensando agora? ― eu devolvo a pergunta.

― Estou pensando se você é do tipo que não é bom em receber elogios. Porque você faz parecer como se não se importasse, mas eu acho que lá no fundo você deve se importar. E talvez você não mostre esse lado porque deve achar que não merece.

Eu espero, pois ele não parece ter terminado. Deixou uma dúvida no ar, como se aquele fosse o fio inicial do seu raciocínio e agora o estivesse puxando para entender o que havia na outra ponta. Eu gostava de saber que ele não se fecharia tão cedo em uma visão pré-concebida. Gostava ainda mais de saber que ele investia tempo tentando me entender mesmo que não fosse chegar a lugar algum. Eu não era um cara de me frustrar por conta das coisas que ficavam sem justificativa em mim, mas também não aceitava de prontidão quando queriam me dar um diagnóstico final.

― Essa é a sua melhor hipótese? ― eu o incito após perceber que ele precisava ser resgatado da sua mente. 

― Não. É fácil chegar a essa conclusão quando se conhece apenas uma visão de tudo. E eu sinto que você seria mais complicado do que alguém com uma secreta autoestima baixa. E aí eu pensei mais a fundo e a minha hipótese é a de que você _sabe_ o que merece. Sabe o quanto merece. E _esse_ deve ser o maldito problema.

Eu me viro de lado e apoio a cabeça na mão.

― E o que te aborrece é quando todo mundo tem uma opinião a respeito do que você merece, mas ninguém sabe que na verdade você não quer nada do que é suposto que você queira. Você acha que não precisa de nada disso do que as pessoas dizem. Mas tem essa questão que gira em torno de perseguir um ideal, alguma coisa perfeita, como se o que você quer ainda está distante e você não tem certeza do formato que tem. Eu me pergunto: o que é que vai ser suficiente? Quando vai ser suficiente? E por que nunca parece suficiente?

Nós nos entreolhamos. Sinto que aquela conversa não acontece de verdade. É como se estivesse tocando minha alma profundamente. Fico orgulhoso, extasiado. Algo dentro de mim se acende e me sinto totalmente deslumbrado.

― Eu me sinto assim ― eu afirmo. ― Como se nada fosse suficiente. Mas mesmo isso me motiva. Tenho medo de que ter algo bom demais vai me deixar com tédio e aí vou sentir vontade de destruir porque aquilo não importa mais. Tenho medo de que vou arruinar algo bom se eu recebê-lo. Como se um troféu só importasse por um instante e depois ele não significasse _nada_.

― Isso é… bastante…

― Perturbador? Ridículo? Ingrato?

― Triste.

― É. É bem triste às vezes.

E porque estou cansado de ficar longe de Chan, eu me aproximo e beijo seu pescoço. Logo tem uma mão na minha coxa e uma perna entre as minhas. Gemo ao sentir uma pressão bem localizada no meu sexo. Dedos me apertam sobre o zíper e mordo o lábio encostado ao meu.

Aparentemente não sou o único animado com conversas que tocam a alma.

Chan se diverte com aquela posição, pois está sorrindo enquanto administra seus toques nos lugares certos. Ele não me permite fazer o mesmo e tenho de agarrá-lo para me manter firme. Seu braço me rodeia e um sutil empurrão me guia para que meu rosto fique colado ao dele, minha boca bem perto da sua orelha.

― Você vai me fazer montar na sua perna? ― eu sussurro.

― É a ideia. 

― Posso tirar a calça, pelo menos? ― eu falo no meio de um grunhido.

― Pode tentar ― ele me responde num tom de desafio.

Eu me afasto dentro do que consigo enfrentando aquele aperto ferrenho e abro o zíper, aliviando o confinamento que já estava ficando insuportável. Exclamo de alegria e o ruído que sai da minha boca fica ainda mais alto e arrastado quando outros dedos se infiltram e me apertam sobre a cueca. 

Um braço forte se enfia entre meu pescoço e a cama e fico preso em sua dobra, imóvel enquanto Chan desliza sua mão em mim sem pressa. Escondo o rosto em sua clavícula e embrenho meus dedos em sua blusa. É uma provocação, o que ele faz. Ele passa as pontas dos dedos em minha extensão até descer à base e voltar dedilhando, contornando cada veia com o suave arranhar de suas unhas. 

Minha respiração fica descompassada e agito o quadril pra frente, buscando por mais contato. A perna sobe ainda mais e gemo de boca aberta sobre a pele ao alcance da minha língua.

― Adoro ouvir você gemer ― ele me confidencia numa voz rouca e eu fecho os olhos quando ele aperta a cabeça do meu pau. ― Você é tão bonito, Jisung. Principalmente quando está assim. Você não faz ideia. 

― Chan…

― Você vai gozar só se esfregando em mim? 

― _Não_ … ― eu choramingo.

― Certeza? Não vai nem tentar?

― Você é cruel ― minha voz sai abafada.

Eu o escuto dar risada. Ele tira a mão do meu pau pra pôr de volta na minha perna e ele a mantém erguida em cima dele enquanto massageia minha ereção com sua coxa grossa. Quero protestar, mas a sensação é boa e quero experimentar mais dela. 

― Vai montar em mim e gozar sem que eu te toque? ― ele provoca mais uma vez e eu cedo, incapaz de dizer não àquela sugestão promissora.

Eu o empurro para subir sobre seu corpo e abro o zíper da sua calça para descê-la um pouco. O seu pau também está duro por baixo das roupas e a fricção entre nossas pélvis é maravilhosa. Mas por mais que isso seja dolorosamente bom, sinto que não vai ser suficiente. Quando tento mover as mãos na direção dos tecidos que ainda me cobrem, Chan me segura pelos pulsos para me imobilizar.

― Posso tirar só a minha calça, pelo menos? ― eu repito.

― _Só_ a calça. 

Ele está bem determinado a me ver me matando para conseguir alívio. Eu removo a única peça que recebo a permissão para tirar e volto a rebolar com mais liberdade de movimento. As mãos de Chan voltam a prender meus pulsos e eu me inclino um pouco para frente enquanto subo e desço, sem conseguir um padrão de velocidade. O prazer ameaça nas bordas e eu quero alcançá-lo, mas ele não vem e é frustrante.

― Chan… ― eu resmungo na minha melhor voz fofa para tentar persuadi-lo, mas há um fogo naquele olhar que não me deixa seguro de que vou obter o que desejo.

― O que foi? ― ele pergunta inocentemente num sopro de ar. 

― Posso colocar minha boca em você?

― Não.

― _Só um pouquinho_ ― imploro. 

― Você quer trapacear.

Eu sorrio maligno.

― Eu não vou conseguir ― confesso.

― O que, meu amor?

― Não vou conseguir gozar só com isso.

― Consegue sim ― ele me incentiva. É um filho da puta.

Eu aumento as investidas e estremeço, sentindo a pontinha do orgasmo. Eu gemo e suspiro de boca aberta, minha respiração ficando rasa e curta. Quero acabar logo com aquilo, mas fico cansado antes de chegar ao ápice. Eu praticamente rosno com o aborrecimento de ter que fazer aquilo sozinho. Chan só me observa de onde ele está, atento e esperto, nem um pouco misericordioso com a minha situação.

― Por favor… ― eu peço de novo.

― Por favor, o quê?

― Me deixa colocar você dentro de mim.

― Você não precisa disso.

― _Preciso_ ― eu gemo.

― Não precisa, você está indo tão bem ― ele desliza dos meus pulsos para os antebraços e continua a me amparar. ― Está quase lá. Só mais um pouco.

Eu sinto calor. Muito calor. Mexo o quadril de um jeito diferente e tento outras formas para conseguir o que quero. E aí Chan começa a falar de um jeito avelulado que me faz ficar sedento.

― Na próxima vez, quero colocar um _plug_ em você e te obrigar a fazer a mesma coisa. Vou fazer você sentar na minha perna e assistir enquanto você busca por alívio. Você gostaria disso?

― S-Sim ― admito fraco, minha voz entalada na garganta. 

Me imagino naquela cena: Chan me abrindo até enfiar um plug e eu me controlando para não gozar antes da hora. E aí ele tirando a minha roupa até não sobrar nenhuma. Ele fica sentado e eu subo na perna dele enquanto ele ainda está todo vestido. Uau. Essa visão me deixa sem fôlego. 

Eu solto um gemido estrangulado e gozo, caindo de cara no peito dele enquanto sinto espasmos percorrerem meu corpo inteiro. Eu relaxo quando sinto as mãos dele me soltarem e irem para as minhas costas. 

― Eu disse que você ia conseguir ― ele acaricia minha cabeça.

― Na próxima eu quero mesmo alguma coisa enfiada em mim ― eu reclamo e saio de cima dele para deitar na cama.

Logo Chan está em cima de mim e começamos a nos beijar sem parar. Ele ainda está duro entre as pernas e quero fazer algo a respeito, mas ele me impede. 

― Você faz isso outra hora ― ele justifica.

― Ah, qual é ― eu faço bico. Ele beija meus lábios até sumir com ele.

― Você passa a noite aqui? ― ele pergunta ao recuar e me olhar nos olhos.

Eu estranho o pedido, não por ele em si, mas pelo fato de que Chan o fez somente agora. Ele poderia ter me contado sobre seu plano de passar aquele final de semana comigo. Assim eu teria me preparado melhor.

― Por que não me avisou antes? Eu teria trazido uma mochila com alguma roupa e uma escova de dente.

― Fiquei com medo de você não aceitar.

Eu solto uma risada soprada.

― Você às vezes é um idiota ― eu digo de brincadeira. ― Agora eu tenho de tomar um banho e não tenho nada pra vestir.

― Não é como se aquele guarda-roupa estivesse de enfeite ― ele aponta para o móvel.

Eu coro diante da informação de que ele quer me ver vestindo as roupas dele. Entre tantas coisas que poderiam me fazer enrubescer, ali estava eu, ficando vermelho por causa de algo tão simples. 

― Por que você está sorrindo? ― eu pergunto quando percebo que ele não parou de olhar para mim. Ele parece hipnotizado.

― Gosto dos sons que você faz.

― Percebi mesmo que você tem um fascínio por todos eles.

― A gente estava falando sobre isso naquela vez da lanchonete.

― É verdade. Parece que foi há uma eternidade.

E foi há apenas alguns meses. O que é surreal. Quem diria que depois daquela noite eu acabaria meses depois ali, dentro do quarto de Chan e prestes a dormir com ele na mesma cama? 

― Você está com fome? ― ele pergunta ao beijar minha bochecha.

― Sim.

― Então toma o seu banho enquanto eu ajeito algo para nós.

Faço o que ele diz e visto qualquer coisa que caiba em mim e gosto muito da forma como a roupa de Chan recai sobre meu corpo. O tecido tem cheiro de sabão em pó e amaciante, além de um resquício de um aroma que eu reconheceria de qualquer lugar. Eu inspiro o tanto que posso antes de precisar ocultar o quanto estou viciado. Acabo encontrando o vidro do perfume de Chan e o cheiro só para matar a vontade. Passo por cima da minha própria regra de não ficar xeretando e fico investigando os produtos que ele usa no corpo, no cabelo, além dos acessórios que eu já o vi usando em outras ocasiões. 

Volto cantarolando para a sala de estar e vejo que Chan arrumou a mesa de centro com uma travessa cheia de potinhos com molhos além de pãezinhos, salgadinhos e pedaços de carne frita. O cheiro é de dar água na boca. 

― Uau ― eu exclamo. ― É daquele restaurante que vende mil e um molhos e que provavelmente não tem metade do que fala no cardápio?

― É sim ― ele ri. ― Eu não sabia muito bem quais pedir e pedi vários.

― Isso me deu uma ideia muito louca.

― Eu esperava por isso ― ele diz malicioso e me estende uma tira de pano preto.

― Você também estava planejando isso, não estava? ― fico animado e logo coloco a venda. ― O que eu preciso fazer? Preciso adivinhar o sabor?

― Exatamente.

Fico ansioso e animado. Não enxergar nada me deixa bastante consciente dos sons ao meu redor e sei que Chan está mexendo na posição dos recipientes na mesa. 

― O que eu ganho se eu acertar tudo?

― O que você quer ganhar?

― Hm… ― eu batuco nos meus joelhos.

― Que não seja relacionado a sexo ― ele acrescenta rapidamente.

― Hã? Ah! Por quê? ― fico indignado.

― Por que querer algo que você já tem?

― Nossa ― fico boquiaberto. ― Qual é a sua de evitar o sexo hoje?

Sinto algo molhado na minha boca e dou uma risada alta com a surpresa. Lambo os lábios e me arrependo disso, pois ele me passou logo um molho _picante_ , esse filho da puta.

― O que vai ser? ― ele insiste. ― Não consegue pensar em outra coisa?

Na verdade, eu consigo. Mas não tenho coragem de expressar.

― Eu quero alguma coisa do seu quarto ― eu sentencio. ― Qualquer coisa que eu quiser. Você não vai poder dizer não.

― O que tem no meu quarto que você quer tanto?

― Não vou te dizer. 

― Sério?

― Sério.

― Tudo bem.

― Aliás, esse aí tem pimenta, ketchup, mostarda e cominho.

― Quê? ― ele se espanta então já sei que acertei.

― Cara, você está falando com o degustador oficial do chef Felix. Respeita a minha história ― eu arregaço mangas imaginárias.

― Eu já devia saber ― ele diz com um suspiro.

A prova continua e eu acerto os seis seguintes, com alguma dificuldade aqui e ali, mas nada impossível. Tem uns molhos estranhos e agridoces, que misturam mais de um ingrediente e Chan foi criterioso na escolha. Ele foi deixando os mais simples primeiro e foi selecionando uns mais refinados para o final, como se já soubesse que eles seriam a minha ruína. O que ele não sabe é que sou bom em vencer jogos quando estou muito disposto e Felix vive me levando a lugares para experimentar junto com ele pratos diferentes. Isso aguçou meu paladar e agora sei nomear muitos sabores, embora eu seja uma negação na cozinha.

É muito divertido ouvir o exaspero de Chan, mas sei que ele está sorrindo tanto quanto eu enquanto me oferece comida na boca. Eu faço drama para impressioná-lo e comemoro sempre com os acertos que vão enchendo meu ego. Quando Chan anuncia o último, estou pronto para exaltar minha própria vitória.

Mas em vez de sentir um sabor familiar de molho, sinto um par de lábios beijarem os meus. Eu retribuo o carinho e deslizo a língua pela dele, sugando-a para dentro da minha boca antes de liberá-lo.

― Hm… ― eu pondero. ― Esse com certeza é um cara muito gostoso.

Chan ri e continua me beijando. Tem algo de novo na forma como ele me aborda e não sei definir o que é a princípio. Acho que é a ausência de pressa, mas não sei se reduziria a somente isso. É como se existisse um zelo, especialmente combinado com a sua mão que se apoia ao meu rosto, seu polegar passeando por minha bochecha de um jeito delicado.

Não sei o que me faz recuar reflexivamente. Sinto minha respiração falhar e como não enxergo nada exceto uma escuridão total, uma agitação aflora dentro de mim. O calor do toque em meu rosto se afasta e um fio dentro de mim arrebenta. Algo cai e se quebra. Minhas mãos ficam caídas, vazias, em meu colo.

― Chan? ― fico assustado com o desespero na minha própria voz. 

― O que foi, Jisung? ― ele pergunta suavemente. 

Sinto a mão dele na minha e respiro aliviado. Ele ainda está por perto. Não desapareceu. Não posso vê-lo, mas sua presença não desvaneceu por causa disso. E não sei por que saber disso faz tanta diferença para sumir com o peso que ameaçou esmagar meu peito.

― Nada ― eu digo bem baixinho.

Tiro a venda ao mesmo tempo em que ele se aproxima de mim e fico imensamente grato quando ele me envolve nos braços dele. 

― O que você quer do meu quarto? ― ele cochicha em meu ouvido.

Eu abro um sorriso travesso.

― Você vai saber quando perceber o que está faltando.

Ele me encara confuso e vejo quando ele se dá conta de que eu _já_ estou com meu prêmio.

Eu não digo isso a ele, mas estou com mais do que mereço. 

Mais do que eu poderia me permitir ter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o que vocês acham que jisung pegou escondido, hein???? 
> 
> ai ai, o que eu posso fazer se adoro jisung cantor?  
> e que eu tenho certeza que chan tem um acervo de vídeos desse momento no celular dele? 
> 
> obrigada por lerem, obrigada por aturarem meus capítulos enormes!   
> vocês são pessoas incríveis ;; 
> 
> até mais verrrrr ~~


End file.
